La Sombra del Otoño
by CinnLuna06
Summary: Edward Cullen es un joven que vive en lnglaterra con su madre que esta muy enferma, ella muere y entonces la única solución que encuentra es viajar hasta América para encontrarse con un viejo amigo que le ayudará a encontrar trabajo de maestro en la residencia Swan, Isabella Swan, una chica ciega que Edward ayudará para que pueda leer y escribir en Braille.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

La dicha de tenerla cerca, me fortalecía pero aquella dicha se había acabado en un cerrar de ojos, cuando todo lo que parecía mágico se había esfumado, aquel paraíso en el que habíamos jurado vivir los dos por la eternidad se había marchitado, nuestro amor, ese amor que parecía tan sagrado, tan indestructible había sido abatido por las más inesperadas fuerzas que acabo con todo, que incluso había acabado conmigo. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía quedarme, no junto con ella más, ya me era imposible y doloroso, me había entregado a las fuerzas hipnotizantes de su humildad, de su belleza que todo ello me trajo hasta aquí, donde estoy, esperando de nuevo el tren para regresar a casa, de donde jamás debí huir.

Mi pie ya estaba sobre el escalón de la entrada al tren, mi boleto ya había sido marcado, lo único que quedaba por hacer era subir, mi cuerpo se arrastro con poca fuerza hacia el interior cuando su voz resonó por toda la estación en un silbido de impaciencia.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Mi cabeza se giro momentáneamente al reconocer su voz y fue entonces cuando supe que no podía irme, que el intentar una vida sin ella no podía ser posible, porque el intentarlo sería una completa estupidez…


	2. Capítulo 1 La vida no esta planeada

**DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capitulo 1. La vida no esta planeada **

La tetera comenzó a chillar, el sonido fue completamente escalofriante y desgastante que baje las escaleras a toda prisa para lograr deshacerme de aquel malestar, me acerque a la pequeña estufa de la cocina y apague el gas, la tetera dejo de chillar, fue un alivio dejar de escucharla, tome un guante para horno y vertí el agua caliente sobre una taza de porcelana, tome la lata de café de la repisa junto con el azúcar y saque del refrigerador la leche, serví media cucharada de café, una de azúcar, no deje de llenar la taza de leche hasta que el café junto con el agua se fuese aclarando. Puse la taza junto con un plato de pan tostado y mantequilla en una bandeja de plata y fui directo hacia las escaleras otra vez, subí con mucho cuidado para evitar caer junto con la bandeja de comida, así que tuve la necesidad de avanzar de un lado para visualizar sin problemas los escalones, camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de mi madre, ella estaba acostada, cubierta por un gran montón de sabanas, mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado en dirección a Paul Vicent, nuestro vecino que prácticamente se había convertido en uno más de la familia, vivía solo, no tenía hijos ni esposa, la última persona que piso su casa que no fuese yo o mi madre fue su hermana Stella, ella vivía en América y no podía visitarlo con frecuencia así que cada seis años su llegada ya era más que una tradición, tenía la misma edad que mi madre, rondaba los cincuenta y cinco, casi los sesenta, se veía bastante conservado, aun tenía cabello aunque no tanto en la coronilla, pelo castaño y ojos azules.

Mi madre y Paul se dieron cuenta de mi llegada, mamá sonrió, su rostro pálido y decaído siempre se iluminaba un poco cuando me daba una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Edward? –me pregunto Paul casi levantándose de una silla que estaba cerca de la cama de mamá.

Negué, me acerque a la mesita de noche que estaba cerca también de la cama de mi madre y deje la bandeja, miré a mi madre y luego a Paul.

-Traje algo de café y pan, no es bueno quedarse sin desayunar –murmuré sin ánimos.

Paul soltó una carcajada.

-No te hubieras molestado, no necesitabas hacerme de desayunar, muchacho, eres tú el que debes comer.

Mi madre asintió y alargo una de sus manos trémulas para tomarme del antebrazo, su poca fuerza se podía percibir tan claramente cuando ni siquiera pudo aferrarse, la mire firmemente a los ojos y ella bajo la mirada, ella ni Paul podían ocultarme la verdad, mamá ya estaba lo suficientemente enferma para lograrme mentirme respecto a su enfermedad y el estado en el que se encontraba, mi madre tenía leucemia, habíamos pasado cinco años tratando de controlarlo pero las cosas no fueron como habíamos planeado, no podía perderla, ella era lo único que tenía, ella era todo para mí, no podía hacerme a la idea de que jamás podría volver a verla, ella había dado todo de sí cuando mi padre la dejo cuando yo apenas tenía unas semanas de haber nacido, nada pudo detenerla de darme todo lo que necesitaba y ahora me preguntaba ¿Por qué? Porque de repente la vida quería quitarme la única cosa que era importante para mí. Mi madre

-Deberías hacerle caso a Paul, no has comido lo suficientemente bien Edward, por favor –me suplico, su voz era igual de débil que su apariencia, cada día podía notar más aquellas manchas debajo de sus ojos.

Trague saliva, me senté sobre la cama a un lado suyo y le sonreí tratando de ocultar mi inmensa preocupación al respecto de cómo aquella enfermedad estaba terminado con ella día a día, era como Paul había dicho semanas atrás _"La vida no esta planeada, muchacho. La gente no es para siempre lamentablemente, hay que aprender a vivir pensando en ello"_ Y sin duda tenía razón, mi madre no iba a durar para siempre conmigo a pesar de lo tanto que le debía, había trabajado duro para hacerme una persona de bien, un gran hombre, respetoso, amable, considerado y bondadoso, incluso había juntado para pagarme la universidad y graduarme en con honores de la carrera de Arquitectura, realmente llegaba a preguntarme que hubiera pasado si mi madre y yo no nos hubiésemos ido de América para venir a vivir a Hertfordshire, Inglaterra. ¿Las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes?

Tome la mano de mamá y le acaricie.

-Acabo de terminarme un tazón de cereal, así que puedes estar tranquila de que no habrá problemas conmigo.

Paul soltó una carcajada, se inclino hacia la bandeja de comida y le dio un trago a la taza de café.

-Está muy bueno, a decir verdad muero de hambre –tomo la rebanada de pan con mantequilla y se la metió a la boca.

Mi madre dio una carcajada y dio un suspiró, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplarnos a mí y a Paul, me acerque a ella intuitivamente.

-¿Quieres algo de comer mamá?

Ella negó y dio una sonrisa a medias, sus facciones cada vez se decaían, inclusive cuando gesticulaba.

-Estoy bien Edward, ya me has dado sopa, esperaré una hora para pedirte algún otra cosa.

-Tienes que comer –le recordé con voz suave.

Sonrió más fuerte y me miro.

-Lo sé Edward pero es en serio, acabo de terminarme la sopa, no necesito nada más.

Baje la mirada, escuche como Paul se devoraba el pan y tomaba café, había olvidado que Paul había estado cuidando a mi madre toda la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy conmigo, los dos no nos habíamos alimentado bien y me sentía bastante culpable que no pudiese comer.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi madre, Paul, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Paul sonrió dejando el plato vacio junto con la taza en la bandeja, se limpio la boca con una servilleta.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, muchacho, tú sabes más que nadie que tu madre es una gran amiga mía, ella también me ha apoyado y ahora me toca a mí apoyarla.

Mi madre dirige la cabeza hacia él y le hace una mueca, Paul responde con una risita.

-Oh vamos Paul, no es necesario que estés aquí todo los días a cada hora, estoy segura de que ni siquiera has levantado esa montaña de trastes sucios de la cocina ¿O me equivoco?

Paul desvía la mirada y se ruboriza, río en silencio cuando escucho la voz de mamá regañándolo como cuando lo hace conmigo.

-Que barbaridad, sabía que ni suplicándotelo podrías hacerlo, has descuidado tu casa por estar aquí, no quiero que sigas cometiendo esos errores.

-Estoy seguro que se le ha olvidado cómo hacerlo –intervengo.

Paul sacude la cabeza y me mira entrecerrando los ojos luego mira a mamá que está seria.

-Prometo lavarlos y limpiar la alfombra, sacudir los cojines y tender mi cama, tenlo por seguro.

Mi madre alza una ceja.

-Sí tan solo pudiera levantarme de esta cama y verlo con mis propios ojos…-bufa.

Mamá y yo siempre acostumbrábamos ir a la casa de Paul para poder ayudarle con las tareas de la casa ya que él siempre dejaba todo patas arriba para cuando su hermana Stella llegará ella pudiese quedarse por más tiempo limpiando y ordenando su casa, Paul era un hombre bastante solitario, pero su gran corazón lo convertía en una persona agradable.

-Stella vendrá en unas semanas, ella podrá ayudarme, no tienes que preocuparte por mi falta de orden, Esme. –añadió Paul en tono renegón.

-¿Ella no piensa mudarse a Hertfordshire? –le preguntó.

-Ella tiene una vida hecha en América, su familia, su trabajo, no se mudaría solo por estar alado de su hermano loco con malos hábitos. Yo no se lo permitiría.

-Recuerdo ese lugar.

-¿América? –dice Paul.

Asiento. Mi madre me observa fijamente como Paul.

-Tengo buenos recuerdos de ahí, inclusive deje a mi mejor amigo, Emmet. ¿Lo recuerdas? –me volví a mamá.

Sonrió.

-Eran igual de traviesos, casi lloraste cuando te dije que nos iríamos de Ohio para vivir en Europa y Emmet se aferró al piso –los tres en la habitación reímos –Era un lindo muchacho.

-Quisiera saber cómo esta –susurró.

-¿Tampoco te acuerdas de tu tío Christopher? –mamá alzo una ceja.

Trate de imaginar los recuerdos de América, eran pocos y algo borrosos, solo habíamos permanecido en ese lugar seis años y las cosas cambiaron cuando mamá decidió rehacer su vida junto conmigo en Inglaterra, era extraño que sacáramos el tema de nuestra vida pasada, ya que ni yo ni mamá nos sentábamos a recordarlo, yo sentía que a ella le incomodaba. Cuando mamá menciono al tío Christopher fue inevitable pensarlo en completa claridad, lo recordaba muy bien, él era ciego y mamá lo cuidaba como Paul y yo la cuidábamos a ella, él murió cuando nosotros escapamos de América.

-Sí, lo recuerdo –le respondí con voz baja –Era ciego, tú fuiste la que lo cuido, inclusive le enseñaste a leer, recuerdo ese libro con pequeños puntos que tío Christopher tocaba y que repetía en letras y números. ¿Aun lo conservas?

-Sí ¿Cómo iba a deshacerme de ese libro? Me había tardado meses en conseguirlo.

Paul se levanto de la silla, tomo la bandeja de comida y nos sonrió a ambos.

-Dejaré esta en la cocina. Ya regreso. –nos dijo, camino hacia la salida y se fue.

Mamá y yo nos quedamos solos, no había suficiente silencio en la habitación porque podíamos escuchar el ritmo acelerado de sus respiraciones, tome su mano y le tome la presión de una manera fácil, puse mis dedos sobre el dorso de su muñeca y conté en mi interior el número de sus latidos, con mucha cautela.

-Edward ¿No habrá un día que no te vea con esa expresión? –siseo mi madre, llevo su mano hacia mi frente que se arrugo en preocupación

Mostré media sonrisa, le tome la mano y le di un ligero beso, sus ojos cada vez brillaban menos y aquello me aplastaba el alma, la luz de sus ojos comenzó a hacerse ajeno, suspiré y la mire avergonzado, no pude evitar sentirme mal al respecto, estaba seguro de que mi expresión era cada vez más angustiante pero los días que pasaban era mucho peor cuando la veía cada vez más agotada.

-No tengo por qué tenerla si no quieres mamá pero no me pidas que no me preocupé, eso no podré remediarlo.

Ella también suspiró, en ese momento llegó Paul tenía en la mano una manta de franela café, la dejo en el borde de la cama y volvió a tomar su lugar en la silla.

-Es una manta muy cómoda, Stella me la regalo hace unos años.

Mamá le sonrió con fuerza mientras yo le agradecía con un asentimiento.

-Gracias Paul –en ese momento ella bosteceo, Paul y yo nos miramos en seguida, me levante de la cama y le ayude en acomodar sus almohadas. –Estoy algo cansada, supongo.

-Deberías dormir mamá.

-Tiene razón, Esme –convino Paul levantándose de la silla, de nuevo.

Ella no dijo nada, se acomodo en las almohadas con mucho cuidado, le acerque la sabana de franela y la cubrí con ella. Me sonrió, inhalo profundamente y me miro fijamente.

-Eres un joven tan bondadoso, dulce y muy guapo –Paul y yo soltamos una risotada, levanto su mano para acariciarme el rostro –Tienes los ojos de tu padre…

Mi compostura cambio repentinamente, mis brazos se pusieron rígidos al igual que todo mi cuerpo, mamá sabía que me molestaba que hablara de mi padre después de que aquel hombre la había dejado sola, el hecho de que me recordará que yo me parecía a él me resultaba degradante, no me gustaba recordarlo, ni siquiera oírlo.

Suspire y ella torció la boca.

-Siento molestarte con ello Edward pero es la verdad, tienes los ojos de tú padre, tus ojos muestran tantos sentimientos que eres de alma rondante.

-¿Rondante? –fruncí las cejas.

-Tus ojos envuelven tu alma, cariño, es tan fácil leerte –me acaricio la mejilla –Creo que ello nuca cambio, es inútil que puedas mentir, tu rostro siempre mostrará la verdad.

-Nuca fui buen mentiroso –le recordé con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo sé –admitió.

Los ojos de mamá se iluminaron cuando se encontraron con los míos, me examino y no dejo de tocarme el rostro, por un momento presentí que el final se acercaba, que su alma tocaba la mía para despedirse pero quizá mi actitud de negación me dejaba pensar que lo que sentía podía ser verdad, me incline y le deje un beso sobre la frente, me pareció notar que estaba algo cálida, rápidamente me incline hacia la mesita de noche en donde siempre dejaba sus medicinas, recordé que debía ir a comprar una de muchas que necesitaba.

-Creo que debo ir a la farmacia –tome una caja azul y la agite, estaba vacía.

En ese momento mamá comenzó a toser brutalmente, me acerque para darle un vaso de agua pero Paul ya se había adelantado, ella bebió con urgencia y trago con dificultad, respiro tranquilamente cuando se recostó sobre la cabecera, cerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –me dijo Paul.

-No, quédate con ella, no tardaré. Lo prometo.

-Edward –susurro mamá con voz ahogada.

Me acerque a ella con rapidez.

-¿Sí?

Tomo aire con dificultad, parpadeo.

-No tardes demasiado.

Sentí que la mirada de Paul se clavo en mí.

-Claro que no –le respondí.

Salí de la habitación casi corriendo, baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y salí de la casa, me acerque al carro de Paul (que no dudaba en prestarme cuando lo necesitaba) y conduje hacia la farmacia que se recorría en veinte minutos si iba a paso lento, el presentimiento de aquel final se aplasto de nuevo sobre mi pecho, presionándome a manejar con algo de prisa, memoricé una y otra vez las cosas que debía de comprar para no recordarlo al llegar, el trafico estaba mañana no era exasperante así que no me dificulte en llegar. Baje del auto y le pedí lo necesario al hombre del otro lado del mostrador, tuve suerte de mantener el dinero exacto en el bolsillo del pantalón, le pague y conduje lo más deprisa que pude.

(…)

-¡Volví! –grite al cruza la puerta con la bolsa de medicinas y las llaves del auto de Paul.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, me extraño un poco no haber escuchado respuesta de Paul ya que él me respondía cada vez que alguno de los dos llegábamos, camine con pasos lentos por el pasillo estrecho de las habitaciones del segundo piso hasta la última puerta que era la de mi madre, me detuve cuando la encontré entre abierta, vi algo café extendido sobre la cama de mamá, mis ojos escudriñaron desde el estrecho espacio de la puerta, jadee y entonces hice a un lado la puerta y vi a Paul extender la sabana café de franela sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de mamá, la puerta chirrió y entonces Paul miro a mi dirección.

La caja de pastillas cayo, junto con las llaves del carro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Paul? ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!? –exclame, corrí hacia la cama de mamá, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mire a Paul con los ojos atrapados entre la confusión y la ira, sacudí la cabeza una y otra vez, no, no ¡No!

-Edward –musitó Paul acercándose con cuidado hacia a mí.

-¡Que pasó! ¡¿Qué le hiciste!?

-Edward, ella ya no lo pudo soportar, ella solo se quedo dormida y no despertó. –una de sus brazos se levantaron y se quedo sobre mi hombro.

Mire aquel cuerpo cubierto por la sábana de franela, no se movía, no respiraba, nada de ello se parecía a mi madre ¿Cómo ha sucedido? No podía ser, ella no pudo haber muerto, no pudo, no sin que yo hubiera estado aquí para despedirme, para estar junto con ella, levante mi mano hacia la parte de su cabeza, tome la sábana y la deslice hasta dejar cubierto su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado como cuando me fui, su boca estaba entre abierta, pude asegurar que sus parpados se agitaban pero eran las lágrimas que se incrementaron en mis ojos los que cambiaban mi perspectiva visual, mis piernas dejaron de responder y caí de rodillas a su lado liberando los gemidos.

Paul se acerco y se quedo a un lado mío guardando un silencio que se rompió de inmediato por mis sollozos.

-Mamá…-pronuncié con voz quebrada –Mamá.

La habitación se cubrió de una estremecedor campo frío que me hirió hasta en los huesos, la melancolía se adhirió a mi corazón que latió con mucha fuerza sin dejarme respirar, las paredes reinaron silencio que solo se hicieron presentes honorablemente cuando cubrí mi rostro en la cama de mi madre y los sollozos se suavizaron.

Levanté el rostro hacia Paul, el se quedo callado, sin decir nada parecía que no podía expresar nada en absoluto.

-¿Cómo ha sido posible esto Paul? ¿Cómo? –le pregunte.

Paul cerró los ojos con fuerza, me miro a la cara y asi solo supe que compartía mi dolor con aquellas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

-La vida no esta planeada, muchacho, no lo esta –se apretó los labios con fuerza, me dio una palmada sobre el hombro y camino hacia la salida.

La vida me había dejado sin la única persona importante de mi vida, esforcé a mi mente para poder comprender que podría haber estado la vida planeado para mí ahora que mi madre se había ido ¿Qué destino se tiene planeado para personas solitarias? Quizá la vida ni lo sabe.

**N/A**

**Hola de nuevo mis amadas y queridas lectoras! he regresado como les prometí y con esta nueva historia que espero que les guste muchísimo, la empecé a escribir a finales de febrero y como les comenté que la empezaba a subir a finales de marzo pues mi promesa ha sido cumplida :), me gusta ser mujer de palabra, les juro que cuando estuve escribiendo el capítulo 7 y me di cuenta de la fecha casi me caigo de la silla jajaja ¡ya era 24 de marzo! y yo estaba super emocionada de darme cuenta que se aproximaba la fecha, entonces me preparé lo suficiente para subirla, muchos me preguntaron acerca de la historia y yo solo les podía decir que esperaran hasta finales de marzo y aquí esta, espero de verdad que les guste mucho, hasta ahora he dejado de escribir pero no porque ya no quiera seguirla..no saben! me enfermé horrible, me dio gastritis, estuve en el hospital, estuve en cama con dolores horribles, vómito, dolores abdominales que parecían salir del mismo infierno, lloré tanto porque nuca experimente nada igual, no podía respirar, la verdad no le deseo a nadie esto y quien ya lo vivió me podrán entender que nuca se quiere vivir algo así, para mi fue la primera vez y espero que no se vuelva a repetir, me extraño tanto que yo padeciera de eso pues yo soy una persona por asi decirlo saludable, me cuido de la grasa, sodas y picantes y eso que soy de méxico, donde aqui se come el chile a montón xD. **

**En fin de verdad me siento increible de volver! las extrañaba a todos y por ahi me di cuenta que hay nuevas lectoras ¡Bienvenidas! un besote! **

**P.D ¡Chicas! fanfiction esta algo cambiado y necesito que alguien me pueda ayudar, quiero cambiar la foto de la historia (el pequeño recuadro que aparece junto el summary) por otra foto, no se como cambiarla ¿Alguien sabe como?. Si saben me dejan un inbox o en el mismo Review! LAS AMARÉ QUIEN SEPA CAMBIARLO!**

**muak..!**


	3. Capítulo 2Planes

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capítulo 2. Planes**

Me quede plantado en la puerta de la entrada, sin mirar hacia la nada, lo único que me detenía a hacer era el recibir a la gente que se acercaba y me abrazaba con fuerza susurrándome al oído "lo siento tanto Edward", Paul fue el que estuvo recibiendo a la gente después del funeral, todos ellos estaban reunidos en la sala, yo me quede afuera, el día estaba nublado a pesar de ser verano, el aire se pego a mi rostro, la tierra se adhirió a mis pestañas pero tampoco me preocupe en parpadear. No sabía cuanto tiempo pude haber estado ahí pero noté a duras penas como el sol fue ocultándose entre las colinas y el aire se volvió repentinamente frío, sentía entumecidas las piernas pero tampoco me preocupe en sentarme, alguien se acerco a mi por detrás, reconocí el suspiro de Paul y las palmaditas que me dio sobre el hombro.

-¿No vas a entrar, muchacho?

Por primera vez pestañee, gire mi cara hacia donde estaba, lo mire sin decir nada, sin expresar nada, vi a Paul con los ojos hinchados, con los labios resecos y las cejas fruncidas, negué solo dos veces y de repente me eche sobre él en un abrazo, el me recibió completamente sobre cogedor, me mantuve cohibido los sollozos hasta que pude, Paul se quedo callado y me observo.

-Vamos muchacho, debes entrar. –me tomo de los hombros y me guió hacia la casa.

La casa estaba llena de gente, no hablaban, quizá solo murmuraban, ni siquiera intentaba notarlo, deje que Paul me guiara por la casa, estuve consciente de la gente que me miro al entrar, deje sus miradas detrás de mí sin hablar, camine hacia la mesa de la sala, donde Paul me sentó y el ocupo la silla continua, a él no le importo que no le mirara, de todos modos me hablo como si esperara que entendiese todo lo que me decía.

-Arreglaré todo esto, hablaré con la gente para que nos disculpen. Espero que estés aquí cuando vuelva

Lo deje ir sin responderle nada, me erguí sobre la silla y deje mis brazos reposar sobre la mesa, mire mis manos, mis uñas cubiertas de tierra, no me había molestado tampoco en limpiarlo, ni nadie tampoco me había detenido a arrodillarme frente a la tumba de mi madre que lloré con la fuerza brutal de mi existencia.

-¿Edward?

Alguien detrás de mi me llamó, no era Paul, era la voz de una mujer, noté su voz delicada, dio dos pasos para sentarse en la silla que había dejado Paul, giré mis ojos hacia donde ella se encontró y en seguida supe de quien se trataba. Mary Lu, ella era una chica que vivía a unas cuantas calles de la nuestra, ella se había convertido en una gran amiga, íbamos juntos a la preparatoria así como en la universidad, solo que ella no estudió lo mismo que yo, aun asi esa diferencia no nos impidió vernos de vez en cuando y saludarnos con afecto, los que nos conocían me juraban que Mary Lu estaba interesada en mí, inclusive yo había estado buscando aquel mismo sentimiento por ella pero no fue tan intenso como para asegurarle que me encontraba enamorada de ella, ella era guapa, su rostro era delicado, sus labios eran carnosos, sus ojos verdes le embellecían sus facciones, su piel clara y sus cabellos rizados negros que parecían pintados con tinta.

Ella se inclino hacía mí.

-Edward lo siento tanto, de verdad. Estaré aquí para lo que necesites, lo que sea.

Asentí, no quería ser grosero con ella pero lo que más necesitaba ahora era estar solo, sin compañía, sin la presencia de nadie que pudiera interrumpir el dolor que se cargaba mi cuerpo.

-Gracias Mary Lu –susurré.

-¿Deseas algo de café, agua?

-No, nada por ahora.

Ella de repente vaciló.

-No se si deba preguntarte esto o más bien…

La examine mientras ella inhalaba profundamente y se apretaba los labios con fuerza, bajo la mirada y cuando la regreso a mis ojos se inclino a mi rostro y sus labios se aferraron a los míos que no lo vi venir, necesite dos segundos para tomar consciencia de lo que estaba pasando y para regresarle el beso. Ella se alejo rápidamente cuando me quede quieto sobre la silla, sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando me estudió y entonces cerró los ojos cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Perdóname pero no pude contenerme. Soy una desconsiderada.

Me quede sin palabras, tenía que hacer algo, quizá ese beso no había sido con mala intención, quizá algo en el momento pudo haberla orillado a hacerlo, pero tenía que asegurarle que yo no podía pertenecerle nuca.

-Mary Lu…

Me interrumpió.

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirme nada y discúlpame –se levanto de la silla y me acaricio el hombro suavemente –Te quiero Edward.

Mire cómo salía de la habitación y en cómo se reunió junto con sus padres, ellas les murmuro algo y ellos me clavaron la mirada, dijeron algo más y salieron por la puerta donde Paul despedía a la gente que se retiraba. Cuando deje de escuchar murmureos de la gente me levante de la silla, Paul ya estaba caminando hacia donde estaba, no me fui de donde me dejo hasta que decidí moverme un poco por la casa.

Se quedo pasmado cuando me vio de pie.

-¿Te sientes bien Edward?

-Necesito aire fresco –le respondí con tono inexpresivo.

-Has estado todo el día afuera, quédate a descansar, lo necesitas.

Miré el reloj de pared que estaba en el comedor, eran más de las nueve y mi cabeza quería reventar, mis ojos me dolían cada vez que los giraba para mirar a algún lado y mis piernas no paraban de temblar, me sentía bastante débil, ni siquiera había desayunado, tampoco había tomado agua, me sentía aturdido, todo se fue complicando durante el día y las cosas entre Mary Lu me hacían sentir mal.

-Quizá lo que necesite es una ducha, no quiero descansar –hice una pausa –Y Paul, por favor ve a casa a descansar, gracias por todo de nuevo.

-¿Estás seguro?

Podía asegurar de que dudaba mucho de mis condiciones para quedarme solo, pero de verdad era lo que necesitaba, un momento a solas, sin siquiera con la presencia de Paul. Asiento y lo llevo a la puerta, me da un apretón de manos y luego un abrazo, lo veo bajar por las escaleras de la entrada y luego directo hacia su casa. Entro, subo hacia el segundo piso directo hacia el cuarto de baño, me deshago del traje negro fúnebre y me meto al chorro de agua caliente, me quito la tierra de las manos y de las uñas, me froto el jabón sobre el cuerpo y me quedo por un momento pensando en el día de ayer, mi madre, Paul y yo, mi regreso de la farmacia y mi madre yaciendo sin vida, las cosas todavía no se aclaraban en mi cabeza ¿Qué iba a ser de mí después de esto? ¿Cuáles podrían ser mis planes de vida? Mi madre ya no estaba aquí ¿Tendría que aferrarme al recuerdo por siempre? Sin ella sentía que mis pasos y mi vida se perderían en el abismo, porque realmente así era como me sentía, perdido, sin sentido y solo. Me quede sentado sobre la cama de mi habitación al salir de la ducha, me quede escuchando el ruido de afuera, los grillos , los búhos y el aire que golpeaba ligeramente la ventana, a decir verdad nuca me detuve a pensar en que podría estar haciendo cuando mi madre muriera, no lo hice porque tuve la esperanza de que ella pudiese quedarse conmigo muchos años más, esperara a que me viera feliz, casado, con hijos y aun era imposible creer que toda esa ilusión se hubiese acabado ayer. ¿Qué era lo que ella le hubiese gustado para mí? Pensé en los años felices en América, aquellos recuerdos que siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, en ellos se mostraba a mi madre contenta, positiva, sensata y llena de amor, nuestros mejores años se daban a cabo en esos momentos y yo estaba más que complacido, tenía a Emmet, mi mejor amigo, era casi como un hermano para mí y en lo que a mi madre respecta éramos siempre el motivo de su ceño fruncido, sin tan solo pudiera tener alguna noticia de Emmet, le contaría lo sucedido y seguramente lo lamentaría mucho. La idea me hiso saltar de la cama, correr hacia un cajón de un viejo mueble de madera en donde guardaba algunos documentos, cheques y recibos viejos, saque carpetas y sobres de correo que mamá nuca se molestaba en tirar, tire todo al suelo hasta que encontré lo que quería, mire la foto vieja y llena de polvo de mí y Emmet en el jardín de nuestra primera casa en América, se me veía a mí de cinco años y a Emmet de siete, los dos estábamos abrazados sosteniendo nuestros libros del colegio, voltee la foto y vi con letra casi garabateada que había sido escrito por Emmet, la dirección de su casa y la fecha. Claro, la dirección de su casa, con ello podré mandarle una carta, diciéndole lo sucedido, dándole la noticia de que volveré a América, porque eso es lo que iba a hacer, retomaré mi vida, me iré lejos un tiempo, reviviré los buenos recuerdos, encontraré un espacio en donde pueda dejar este dolor en un gran y definitivo olvido.

Tomo un bloc de hojas blanca de papel y una pluma de la mesita de noche, enciendo la lámpara y comienzo a escribir la fecha, empiezo recordándole los momentos que pasamos él y yo en Ohio, aquellas travesuras que molestaban a mi madre y nuestras salvajes escapadas en bicicleta, todo eso me saco una sonrisa instantáneamente, no olvide tampoco los gritos de mi madre al vernos andar en bicicleta sin rodilleras y en como me había castigo por ello, escribí tan rápido como pude todo eso, luego comencé con las trágicas noticas de mi madre, su enfermedad, su estado que empeoro con el tiempo y el día en que murió, le conté sobre lo que sentí con todo ello y sobre mi estado de negación cuando la sepultamos en el funeral, fue duro y difícil de aceptar. Termine la carta con un afectivo saludo y con la esperanza de conseguir respuesta pronto, doble la hoja y la metí sobre un sobre limpio, anoté la dirección que venía sobre la foto y pegue una postal.

Trate de mantener alejados aquellos pensamientos recelosos respecto a la carta y sobre una pronta respuesta.

(…)

-Creo que no hay nada que decidir Paul –susurré, levantando la taza de café. Paul me había invitado esta mañana a tomar café en una cafetería a unas cuantas avenidas de mí casa, de hecho siempre acostumbrábamos a tomar café, comer y leer el periódico cuando la mañana se tornaba fresca y nublada, hoy no fue la excepción.

Paul recargo su espalda sobre el respaldo del asiento, me miro a los ojos con escepticismo.

-¿Te irás de Inglaterra?

Asentí, la casa se estaba convirtiendo cada día más en los recuerdos imborrables de mi madre, no podía estar debajo de un techo en donde aquellos recuerdos me atormentaban como sombras, necesitaba un momento, un lugar donde procesar las cosas.

Paul carraspeo, alzo la taza y tomo, vi como tragaba con dificultad y una ligera incomodidad se asomaba en su semblante, le sostuve la mirada porque no quería que viera en mí algún signo de vacilación, estaba seguro de lo que quería, quería un tiempo, al menos algunos meses antes de volver y entender de nuevo que mi única familia, ya no existía.

-Escucha muchacho ¿Has pensando realmente en lo que vas a hacer? Irte tal vez no pueda resolver las cosas ¿Qué hay de tu casa? ¿Tú vida?

-Eso es lo que estoy resolviendo yéndome a América, necesito irme, pensar en mi vida, cuando regresé tendré las cosas mucho más claras. Yo se lo que hago, me iré en cuanto pueda.

Paul gruño, negó con la cabeza y se inclino sobre la mesa para clavarme la mirada, estaba pidiéndome a gritos que reflexionara, que las cosas yéndose no eran siempre la respuesta más acertada pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Que tal si tu amigo jamás te contesta ¿Vas a esperar por ello para siempre? Dime muchacho ¿Me vez? Mi vida no es perfecta pero al menos estoy aquí, no te vayas sin antes pensarlo y dejarlo todo.

-¿¡Que es lo que voy a dejar!? ¡No tengo nada! –mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi voz se volvió brusca. –No tengo a nadie, no tengo familia, hermanos, primos, nada. Ni siquiera a mi padre

Paul se quedo callado, bajo la mirada solo un segundo y me miró, su semblante se había suavizado, inclusive la tensión en la profundidad de su mirada parecía estar compadeciéndose de mí.

-Siento escucharte decir eso Edward, a tu madre jamás le hubiera gustado que hablaras de esa forma, inclusive yo –hiso una pausa –Si eso es lo que quieres…creo que no tengo nada por hacer, ya eres suficiente mayor para hacerte cargo de tu vida, aunque te recuerdo que tu madre siempre me pidió velar por ti.

-Eso lo sé Paul –mi voz se escuchaba ahogada –Pero de verdad espero que confíes en mí, es lo único que te pido.

Pude ser testigo de una ligera sonrisa, quise leer en su expresión alguna muestra que pudiera darme a entender que me daba su total confianza y la esperanza de que pudiera resolver esto por mi propia cuenta, rió entre dientes y me dio una palmada sobre la mano, murmuró algo para si mismo y entonces un brillo peculiar y muy familiar surgió de sus ojos, supuse que esa era mi gloria de hoy.

-Eres un hombre Edward, creo que alguna vez cada una de las personas de este mundo merecen una oportunidad. Sigue con la tuya, muchacho.

Le dedique una amplia sonrisa, le agradecí un montón de veces, las suficientes para que aclamara un "Ya basta". Tener el permiso de Paul era como tener el de mi madre, a veces podía leer un poco de los gestos de mi madre en él aunque Paul no tenía ningún parentesco familiar por asi decirlo, creo que el estar tanto tiempo juntos los había entrelazado de una forma única.

Tomamos más café, pedimos una rebanada de pastel de manzana y charlamos como en una tarde común.

-¿Al menos prometes escribirme, cierto?

Deje la taza de café que estaba bebiendo y le regalé otra sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, no podría dejarte sin noticias de tu muchacho –reí

-¿Qué pasará con Mary Lu? –Añadió con tono afable, supuse que estaba tratando de averiguar de más -¿Le dirás que te vas?

Había cosas que necesitaba aclarar, con ella, ese beso, sus sentimientos y los míos no estaban conformes, no sabía como decírselo, ella era una gran amiga, una increíble persona, fue una de las primeras personas que conocí al llegar aquí y el darle un adiós le podría romper el corazón. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle?

Paul notó mi seriedad, miró hacia otro lado que no fuera mi rostro desanimado, jamás me puse a pensar en Mary Lu, ni en como podría tomar todo esto.

-Tal vez no se lo diga –respondí, no quise titubear.

Paul hiso un gesto.

-Será una mala jugada, muchacho, ella te sigue a todas partes, por dios nuca vi a una muchacha tan entregada, si no se lo dices ella me sacará la verdad de alguna forma. –extrañamente el rostro de Paul palideció

-¿Crees que me odie?

-Solo mantén la calma y sobre todo se sincero.

No dijimos nada más, nos concentramos en disfrutar el café y el pastel de manzana, yo pensé en silencio en que ocasión podría confesarle a Mary Lu sobre mi viaje, bueno aunque en realidad no había recibido la respuesta de Emmett, había pasado solo dos días y mi poca calma estaba cada vez más deshecha, aun así sin recibir su respuesta mi viaje ya estaba programado, ahora lo único que necesitaba arreglar era el asunto de Mary Lu, tendría que haber algún modo de decirle adiós sin lastimarla. En cuanto el reloj marco las cuatro Paul se despidió de mí, tenía que irse a su trabajo como todo los días, tenía que cubrir algunos días en las cuales se había quedado conmigo a cuidar de mi madre, me despedí de él con un abrazo, me quede solo unos minutos más y pague la cuenta.

Salí de la cafetería comiendo un pedazo del pastel de manzana, la otra mitad lo pedí para llevar ya que tal vez esa podría ser mi cena esta noche, avance por las calles hasta que me quede petrificado viendo a Mary Lu acercándose con libros sobre sus brazos a mi dirección, supuse que debió haber salido de la universidad, me pregunté si alguien le había avisado que vine a tomar el café o porque ella ya sabía mi rutina, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le cruzo por el rostro cuando fue acercándose cada vez más, mi estomago se hiso un nudo, las rodillas comenzaron a temblarme, mi primera reacción fue el querer correr pero me contuve, ella no merecía esto.

-¡Edward! –Canturreo, se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla –Que casualidad acabo de ver a Paul irse ¿Cómo estás?

Me encogí de hombros, me esforcé en mirarla a la cara.

-Mucho mejor, gracias –me aclare la garganta.

Ella se atusó un mechón de cabello, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de encaje blanco.

-Yo quería ofrecerte una nueva disculpa por lo de aquella vez en tu casa –se ruborizo, aquello hiso un ver un color rosado dulce en su rostro, se veía bastante inocente –No fue mi intención de verdad, no se que me paso. Perdóname.

Me apreté los labios, hice un esfuerzo para no recordar lo apenada que estaba después de lo del beso, me hiso sentir realmente culpable, sentí la necesidad de ser yo quien me disculpase con ella.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón Mary Lu, no hiciste nada malo –admití, en tono suave.

Me volvió a sonreír.

-Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme inoportuna, no debí besarte si tú no me lo pedias o si tú no querías.

-De eso necesitaba hablar contigo Mary Lu –mi voz se volvió firme, sus ojos parpadearon en complejidad que su frente se arrugo –Quería hablarte de mis sentimientos.

-Te escucho.

Cerré los ojos y aspire ¿Cómo debía hacer esto sin herirla? ¿Cómo? Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba ella, tan inocente de nuevo.

-Mary Lu, yo no te quiero como tu me quieres a mí, pero eres una gran amiga, te he tomado mucha estimación, eres una chica increíble pero no quiero seguir dándote falsas esperanzas. Mary Lu lo del beso no me molesto, pero te pido que seas consciente de los sentimientos que yo te tengo.

-Pero, me regresaste el beso –remarcó, un ligero temblor se hiso presente en su voz.

-No pude pensar Mary Lu, me tomaste por sorpresa.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar, tuve que aprovechar que mis confesiones no la estaban hiriendo de uno en uno.

-Mary Lu, me voy a América,

Me clavo la mirada, se quedo boquiabierta, volvió a parpadear confundida, no sabía que pensar, pude ver que no sabía cómo razonar con todo esto, quise acabar con todo esto pero ella necesitaba una razón, no merecía una mala jugada. Se me hiso un nudo en la garganta cuando vi el provenir de lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

-¿América? –siseó. -¿Cuándo volverás?

Suspire.

-No lo sé, espero que dentro de un mes o dos

Miró al piso, se acomodó los libros y me habló sin mirarme a la cara, pestañeo varias veces para dejar caer las lágrimas que aun se resguardaban en el lagrimal.

-Que tengas gran viaje Edward.

Inhale aire y la mire sin que pudiera ver una respuesta suya.

-Te quiero Mary Lu –le dije. –Y gracias por todo.

Asintió, paso a un lado mío para continuar su camino sin mirarme. Imagine en lo que Paul me había dicho y me sentí bien de no haberle desobedecido.

**N/A**

**Hola a todas mis amadas y queridisimas lectoras! Me encanta tener el placer de saludarlas, me siento cada vez mejor gracias a dios del problema que les platique en el capítulo anterior, por ello les traigo este segundo capitulo de la historia que poco a poco va tomando vida, me alegró muchisimo cada vez que escribo los capitulos, no tienen idea, tengo tantas ideas respecto a esta historia, unas ideas que jamás pensé encajarían a a perfección. **

**Si les gusto el capítulo ¿Me dejan un Review? Chicas el fic se actualizará cada martes y viernes (para que lo anoten en su agenda jajajaja xD) **

**Chicas si algunas de ustedes saben como cambiar la foto en la esquina del summary (Ese cuadrito pequeño) ¿Me podrian decir como? Es que no pude hallar la forma de cambiarla, fanficion esta algo cambiado xD Gracias!**

**Saludos y muchos besotes! **


	4. Capítulo 3 Me voy

**La Sombra del otoño**

**Capitulo 3. Me voy **

Los días fueron haciéndose cada vez más largos, yo esperaban una respuesta de Emmett desde hace una semana, no sabía nada y las esperanzas estaban decayendo cada vez más, Paul me decía que no perdiera fe, me recordaban que no siempre se espera una respuesta rápida y más si se trata de otro continente y por ello fue que le tome la palabra para estar más tranquilo, tenía la confianza de que Emmett pudiera responderme aunque fuese algo tan corto pues en todos estos años ninguno de los dos sabía del otro así que no sabía que problemas u ocupaciones podría tener. El tiempo no me detuvo, en estos días fui seleccionando las cosas que necesitaba para irme a América, saque una maleta vieja del ropero y doble mi ropa y mis accesorios de aseo personal, mi cepillo, rastrillos, etc. No me olvide en llevar algunos libros que pudieran servirme para pasar el viaje sin tanta presión, saque unos libros de la biblioteca del pequeño despacho de mamá, luego unas revistas después abrí una repisa de cristal que llegaba hasta el piso en donde ella dejaba las cosas más importantes e intimas de todo el despacho, ella siempre me había dicho que la mayoría de las cosas que se guardaban ahí eran sumamente importantes y que nadie debía tocarlas, al principio creí que serías papeles de los cuales jamás entendería su referencia pero no pude dejar que la curiosidad me matara, indague entre los papeles, documentos, folders y correos viejos, como no había nada ahí me pase al segundo piso de la repisa ahí encontré lo que parecía un libro que estaba cubierto con un funda de cuero negro, lo saque y fui quitando el polvo con la mano, trate de encontrar alguna forma de abrirlo pero cuando apenas quise voltearlo este se abrió, mire su contenido y me percate de que este no era un libro común y corriente, este era el libro que mi madre alguna vez utilizo con mi tío para enseñarle a leer Braille, toque con cuidado aquellos puntos que sobresalían de las páginas, mi mente se cubrió de recuerdos, mi madre, mi tío y yo observando la forma en la que mi madre le enseñaba con toda la paciencia y gusto del mundo palabra por palabra, como si fuese un niño pequeño, fui tocando cada vez más aquellos puntos, para mí no era nada desconocido, no era un enigma encontrar el significado de esos puntos pues yo sabía de que se trataba, mamá me había enseñado un poco de eso para cuando mi tío pudiese necesitarme alguna vez pero creo que jamás pudo ser así, murió un verano a los treinta y ocho años a causa de un suicido trágico que nadie quiso volver a recordar. Esto, lo que sostenía en mis manos era un recuerdo simbólico de mi madre.

Cerré el libro con cuidado y salí del despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, camine hacia las escaleras directo para mi habitación pero escuche que la puerta del vestíbulo se abría y que alguien entraba apresurando sus pasos, era Paul y sostenía una carta en las manos, estaba rojo de la emoción.

-¡Muchacho te ha llegado! ¡Una carta de América! ¡Ábrela!

Casi olvido sostener el libro, le quito la carta y bajo los pocos escalones que logré subir, nos acercamos a la mesa del comedor, desgarro el papel, saco la carta, la desdoblo y leo con mucho cuidado, sin perder detalles ni siquiera de la fecha.

_15 de agosto 1930_

_Edward:_

_No pude evitar sentirme realmente emocionado de el haber recibido una carta tuya ¡Que gran sorpresa! Acababa de llegar del trabajo cuando me encontré con una carta que provenía de Inglaterra, Hertfordshire. Primero que nada ofreciéndote mis condolencias acerca de la muerte de tu querida madre, no sabes cuanto lo siento, el enterarme de la noticia me ha dejado consternado, me hubiera gustado encontrarme con ella en un momento de mi vida para charlar acerca de nuestras vidas que seguramente deben contar muchas cosas por si solas. Te podré contar un montón de cosas acerca de mi vida también, han pasado un montón de locuras que me gustaría mucho platicarte, de echo leí que quieres pasarte un tiempo en América y creo que no habrá problema alguno en que quieras volver viejo amigo, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti toda la vida, te extrañara también creer que aun sigo viviendo en la misma casa, me preguntó si creíste que jamás podría responderte la afectiva carta, creo que el destino decidió mantenerme en esta vieja casa llena de recuerdos por un tiempo más para recibirte. Puedes partir de Inglaterra cuando lo decidas amigo, te esperare añorando revivir viejos momentos._

_Un gran saludo desde el otro extremo del mundo para todos tus afectivos conocidos que ahora están contigo._

_Emmett._

-¿Y que tal? –preguntó Paul dudoso, manteniéndose detrás de mí

Deje la carta sobre la mesa, me volví hacia él y le sonreí, sujete con más fuerza el libro con mucha alegría que brotaba dentro de mí,

-Me voy a América, Paul –le respondí en tono triunfante, sonreí más fuerte.

(…)

-Vaya muchacho, entonces ¿Así te lo ha tomado Mary Lu?

Seguí metiendo todo dentro de mi maleta, mi ropa restante y tomando un espacio exclusivo para guardar el libro de mi madre, esta sería una reliquia autentica de ella que sin duda viajaba conmigo. Mientras hacía mi segunda maleta, Paul me había preguntando acerca de Mary Lu, si le había contado sobre mi ida a América en estos días y le respondí que así había sido, que como era de esperarse no lo había tomado de una forma razonable, parecía que no tenía ganas de verme en un tiempo después de aquella charla.

Paul se carcajeo y yo lo mire con mala cara.

-Metiste la pata, muchacho. No debiste ser tan sincero.

Alcé una ceja.

-Hice lo que me dijiste, le dejé en claro mis sentimientos a Mary Lu y además de eso no quise perder el momento de avisarle sobre mi viaje.

-Bueno –enarco las cejas –Solo espero que cuando regreses ella no te sea indiferente.

-No quiero lastimarla y tú lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé, eres un muchacho considerable así que no tiene porque resultar mucho peor de lo que crees, solo hay que darle tiempo, las mujeres suelen acomplejarnos demasiado.

-Suele ser verdad –afirme, con un resoplido.

-No te dejes caer mucho en sus trampas, porque saldrás muy lastimado.

Cerré la maleta mientras lo miraba, se quedo con la mirada fija en el piso y vi que su rostro se entristeció de inmediato, me senté a un lado del borde de mi cama y esperé a que dijese algo, alzo la vista hacia mí y yo lo contemple.

-¿Qué esconde tu pasado Paul? –murmuré

Soltó una carcajada forzada, se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de la silla en donde estaba sentado y trato de no entrar mucho en el tema cuando hablo con mayor rapidez.

-No se puede contar el pasado de un hombre tan recatado como yo –sacudió la cabeza –Dejemos que mi sabiduría te den la respuesta.

Supuse que la vida de un caballero como Paul se mantenía en secreto por variadas razones y que podía tener tantas felicidades como desdichas que prefería mantenerse para él mismo.

**N/A**

**Disfruten del capítulo ! :) nenas, recuerden que cada actualización es Martes y Jueves, gracias a Tanya Masen por decirme como cambiar la foto del fic xD es que juro que no lo sabía, muchas gracias! Siempre se que puedo contar con ustedes, no las distraigo más, Disfruten y si el capí merece Reviews ¿Me lo dejan? **

**:D Las amooo...! Y a esas lectoras silenciosas también, no me olvido de usted, claro que no**

**Cinnluna06**


	5. Capítulo 4 América

******DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**Música del capítulo **

**"Cover your tracks" (Soundrtrack Breaking Dawn part 2) -A boy an his kite **

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capítulo 4. América.**

-Todo esta listo, muchacho, creo que debes darte prisa antes de que ese barco zarpe sin ti –Paul puso mis dos únicas maletas en la puerta del vestíbulo.

Tome mi gabardina de la mesa del comedor y camine hacia la entrada, en donde Paul se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo de franela blanco, me quede parado frente a las maletas sin poder decir nada, no sabía como despedirme de Paul, no sabría como podría vivir sin mí, mi madre al igual que yo éramos su prioridades, no hubo ningún momento en nuestras vidas que falto con la presencia de Paul y su apoyo que venía y se iba cada vez que lo necesitábamos. Nuca pude averiguar el porqué jamás quiso tener una familia, procrear hijos, ser feliz al menos una vez en su vida, al principio lo relacione con la poca facilidad que se le da a Paul hablar con gente extraña pero después de que lo que habíamos hablado hace unos días acerca de lo que me había dicho de las mujeres supe que tal vez una mujer había marcado su vida tan dolorosamente que jamás pudo quitarse aquella marca que ahora lo convertía en un hombre solitario.

Paul vaciló al igual que yo, no quería cometer el mismo error que con Mary Lu así que alcé mi mano y él tomo la mía, nos dimos un apretón y de repente me abrazo, me dio palmadas en la espalda.

-Que tengas un increíble viaje, muchacho, te extrañaré al igual que esta casa que sentirá esa presencia vacía que vas a dejar.

-Para entonces mantenla agradable para cuando vuelva.

Dio unas carcajadas, al principio logro extrañarme pero recordé los problemas de ordenación que tiene, por ello su casa no parecía un bello castillo y tampoco no por nada mi madre lo obligaba a mantener su casa al menos un poco presente para cuando su hermana Stella llegará.

Me unía a sus risas.

-No te puedo asegurar nada –se rió mas fuerte.

Mis risas duraron lo corto de tiempo que duraron las suyas, el mirar las maletas y el sentir mi boleto para zarpar a América me sacudía en una terrible desesperación como en una leve melancolía, dejar a Paul iba a ser lo peor que jamás creí poder hacer, él ya era uno más de la familia, mi madre lo vio como un hermano y yo como a un tío más. Tome mis maletas, el me ayudo a abrir la puerta para que saliera, el día estaba bastante despejado pero el aire se podía percibir fresco, era de esperarse, estábamos a finales de agosto, pronto entraría el otoño y el frío comenzaría a destilar bastantes temblores frente a chimeneas. Me aleje poco a poco de la casa con maletas en mano y mi extensa y gruesa gabardina marrón, me di la vuelta solo para asegurarme de si Paul podía estar ahí y efectivamente así fue, levante la mano para despedirme por última vez, la estación del tren no estaba tan lejos, era simplemente tomarlo y esperar una media hora para que me dejaste en el centro de la cuidad y poder tomar el barco que zarpaba en una dos horas exactas. Camine y camine meditando un poco cuanto iba a extrañar mi hogar, cada rincón, cada espacio que mi madre se preocupo en dedicar para que pudiese ser perfecto, nuca olvidaría aquellos tejidos que siempre se convertían en nuestras cortinas, manteles y mis suéteres en los días de gracias y navidad, adoraba el olor a canela, dulce de cajeta y café que siempre emanaba de la cocina, aquello significaba galletas de caramelo y vainilla que pronto saldrían del horno, suspiré, dios mío, cuanto extrañaré estar lejos de mi hogar pero el recuerdo y el entrar cada vez en el cuarto de mi madre me dejaba sin respiración y sin ánimos. Cuando llegue a la estación trate de tomar el tren lo más rápido que pude para no perder tiempo a la hora de querer llegar al centro de la ciudad, este día el tren estaba lleno de gente así que tuve suerte de ser uno de los últimos que logro convencer al chofer de darme el paso. Dentro trate de buscar un lugar disponible donde sentarme, había tanta gente acumulada dentro que mis maletas junto con la de las demás personas me daban golpizas en la cabeza, en el abdomen y las piernas, era suerte divina que pudieras avanzar varios pasos. Rápidamente tome asiento justo con un hombre de caballera platinada que leía el periódico, el estaba justo de lado de la ventana, reconsideré que no podía ponerme de orgulloso ya que yo siempre prefería sentarme de ese lado, debí haberme levantado más temprano si deseaba aquel lugar tan preciado.

Deje las maletas en el suelo, la gente seguía pasando y el estar sentado no evito que pudiera seguir recibiendo golpes en la cabeza que me desacomodaban el cabello y los pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no dejas tus maletas en la estancia de acá arriba?

Me volví hacia el hombre de voz quedita que me miraba con ojos tristones y pensativos, no era mala idea pero el viaje en el tren no iba a hacer tan largo como él pensaba.

-No me quedaré mucho tiempo dentro, solo quiero llegar al centro –le dije.

El hombre dejo el periódico en su regazo y me miro más concentradamente.

-Si no es muy imprudente mi pregunta y si te sientes agusto respondiéndola ¿A dónde vas si no es a algún lado de Hertfordshire?

-Voy a América, a visitar a un viejo amigo de la infancia.

-Eso debe ser muy agradable para usted. Me alegro que tenga la oportunidad de viajar hasta allá.

Le sonreí.

-Gracias ¿y Usted va a algún lado?

-Solo a visitar a mi nieta, al igual que usted también voy al centro pero no más allá, a mi edad es muy difícil caminar, bien pude haberlo hecho en mis años de juventud como lo está usted pasando, si mi pregunta tampoco le es imprudente y sobre todo incomoda ¿Cuántos años goza usted de vida?

-Veinticinco.

Sonríe con ligereza.

-Vaya que su edad me trae recuerdos reconfortantes, en ese entonces cuando tenía su edad conocí a mi adorada y preciada Margorie, fue la cosa más hermosa que estos ya casi ojos ciegos hayan podido vislumbrar.

-Eso es ser muy afortunado, deben amarse mucho si aun están casados.

Asintió

-Llevamos cincuenta años de casados y feliz mente locos de amor como el primer día que la conocí, vaya, mi querido joven –suspira –Como pasa el tiempo, espero que la dicha del señor no sea quitármela pronto.

-Estoy seguro de que ustedes disfrutaran de su amor en una eternidad no muy lejana.

El hombre sonríe con más ganas, le regreso el gesto.

-Es usted un joven muy amable, si usted no tiene la dicha de conocer el amor todavía, estoy seguro de que dios le tiene aguardando algo especial

Ahora yo suspiro.

-Efectivamente no tengo esa dicha, pero espero que así sea muy pronto.

Nos miramos unos segundos después el volvió a su lectura del periódico con unos grandes anteojos de cristal redondos y yo me recargue en el asiento esperando a que el tren al fin pudiera andar, en segundos se escucho la máquina de vapor chillar, sentí como la locomotora iba avanzando con lentitud y luego ya andábamos sobre los rieles dejando atrás la estación.

(…)

Mis manos sostenían firmemente la fotografía de mamá y yo, estábamos fuera de la casa, sentados en uno de los escalones de la entrada, yo la tenía abrazada y ella tenia su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, vi mi apariencia en aquella foto que debía de tener siete años, mi pelo estaba solo un poco más largo, tenía el mismo color que el de mamá, castaño claro, ojos verdes, tan verdes com el color de las hojas en primavera, tan intenso y profundo. Ya estaba dentro del barco y compartía habitación con dos personas más, tuve suerte de haberme hospedado ahí pues uno de ellos venia de Londres y el otro de Francia. Nos la pasamos el trayecto conociéndonos, hablando sobre nuestra prioridad en este viaje que los tres embarcábamos, el chico de Francia tenía pensando ir también a América ya que esperaba encontrarse con toda su familia que ya rescindían ahí permanentemente, el otro esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de que su esposa fuese a dar a luz a su progenitora.

Will, que era su nombre, nos enseño una foto de ella y él en su felizmente boda en una capilla que parecía estar ubicada en un pueblo casi desierto.

-¿Dónde se casaron? –pregunte yo.

-Mississippi. No fue una boda despampanante pero al menos lo importante fue que nos casamos y ahora parece mentira que vayamos a tener a una hermosa niña. –sonrió.

El chico que venía de Francia se inclino hacia nosotros para entablar también una conversación, su español era bastante complicado.

-Casarse en Mississippi, hermosa boda.

Will alzo las cejas.

-Lo fue, me hubiera gustado darle más a mi querida hoy señora pero creo que los ingresos no fueron suficientes –meneo la cabeza como si trata de deshacer aquella preocupación, me miro a mí mientras guardaba su foto en la maleta –Así que tu vienes de Hertfordshire, tengo un primo ahí, dicen que es muy hermoso.

Asiento, además de ser hermoso era el lugar en donde había vivido casi toda mi vida, prácticamente también crecí amándolo.

-Claro, tiene hermosos campos florarles, en verano es una locura, tiene increíbles zonas verdes.

-¿Y piensas buscar trabajo ahí?

-No –cabeceo –No se si sea buena idea, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo pero tampoco pienso ser un huésped desconsiderado, tal vez me quede en un hotel.

Will sonríe ligeramente y asiente para si mismo, el chico francés se une de nuevo a nuestra conversación.

-¿Todos iremos a América? –levanta las cejas

Will y yo nos miramos y asentimos al mismo tiempo el chico francés comienza a carcajearse.

-América ser un país bastante solicitado.

Sonrió para mi mismo sin decir nada, Will es quien le contesta con un poco de humor.

-Dicen que es el país de las aventuras ¿No? –se dirige a mí para encontrar una respuesta.

Me encojo de hombros, en ese momento no puede ocurrírseme nada pues había dejado América bastante abandonado aunque en sí podía tomarle la palabra al respecto.

-Supongo que lo es, América debe estar esperando a su gente con bastantes aventuras. –yo solo podía morir de ansias por una, la mía.

(…)

El barco llego a América a las 8: 23 de la mañana, con un clima templado pero muy agradable, apenas podía creerlo, había llegado a América por fin, el viaje que había tardado casi una semana había valido la pena de todas las de la ley, la paciencia había traído consigo una reluciente felicidad que no podía caber en mi cuerpo, era volver a mi hogar, era respirar el aire de la vieja cuidad de Ohio el lugar en donde había dejado los mayores y enriquecedores años de mi vida, mi infancia y mis momentos más preciados con mi madre. Sostuve mis maletas firmemente mientras seguía el camino de la mayoría de la gente que fue saliendo del barco, era sin dudar como un niño perdido en busca de un camino que me llevaste al lugar de encuentro pero no sabia si aquella gente podía guiarme hasta donde yo necesitaba, saque la carta para recordar la dirección, primero que nada necesitaba un taxi o quizá lo primero era salir de entre el laberinto de personas que me impedían cada vez más el paso, memoricé la dirección, recordé que mi destino era en Cleveland.

Me quede quieto mirando a mi alrededor, a la gente que pasaba corriendo con sus maletas, familias, mujeres, ancianos, todos ellos podían encontrarse con su destino pero ¿Yo? A donde debía ir, el camino a casa se había borrado por completo de mi cabeza, la apariencia de Ohio ya no era la misma ¿Cómo podía avanzar entre lo desconocido? Alguien poso su mano sobre mi hombro, me volví bruscamente y me encontré con un hombre de color que se sorprendió de mi reacción.

-Lo siento muchacho ¿Necesitas ayuda? –me ofreció.

Tarde unos segundos en procesar que estaba ofreciéndome su ayuda, me pregunté si mi estado lo había llenado de curiosidad o pensaba que estaba loco.

-Sí, necesito llegar a Cleveland ¿Sabe si debo tomar un taxi o el tren?

El hombre sonrió, lo estudié de pies a cabeza, llevaba una maleta de mano y un portafolio, llevaba traje con moño, deduje que él debía llegar a encontrare con alguien bastante importante o tal vez había venido aquí solo por negocios. Esperé a que hablara completamente inmóvil.

-Puedes tomar un tren o un taxi, de todas formas llegarás a Cleveland en media hora o menos.

-¿Sabe dónde puedo rentar un auto?

Un taxi podría costarme demasiado, si es que al menos la cuota hubiese cambiado también. El hombre también me examinó, suspiro y levanto unas cejas mirándome confundido.

-¿Tienes dinero suficiente? Puede que te cueste un poco más que irte en taxi, supongo que eres Ingles –echo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Trague saliva.

-Así es.

-Tendrás que cambiar todos tus euros en dolares, muchacho, así que te recomiendo que simplemente tomes un taxi. Buenos días –se coloca su sombrero y desaparece entre la gente.

Trato de buscarlo pero me es imposible la mayoría de las personas estaban usando sombreros, trato de olvidar el suceso y avanzo con mucha naturalidad, aprendiendo de la experiencia de hace un momento. Mi suerte cambia cuando por fin encuentro un taxi, las cosas hubieran salido peor si no hubiese seguido a una pareja de ancianos que se acercaron a una pila de taxis estacionados en la esquina de donde el barco había desembarcado, le leo con mucho cuidado la dirección de la casa de Emmett y avanza entre los autos hacia la calle, el trayecto se hace largo así que para lograr entretenerme un rato saco la carta y la releo, sonrió cada vez que recuerdo que podré volver a ver a mi mejor amigo a mi casi hermano de la vida, ansiaba poder regresar, había sido en el futuro un primordial propósito de vida volver pero no solo, a mamá le hubiera gustado ver todo esto y ahora que no estaba más, era algo bastante diferente.

El sonido de la voz del chofer me hace retroceder los pensamientos totalmente.

-Hemos llegado caballero –me anuncia el chofer.

Rápidamente le pago, le agradezco y bajo con las maletas hacia la calle. Casi puedo asegurar el olvidar respirar cuando me detengo frente a la casa, era idéntica, nada la había cambiado, ni el tiempo ni la ausencia mía y de mamá, logro ahogarme entre tanto regocijo la veo de arriba hacia abajo, veo la fachada, la puerta de madera de roble que no cambió, las mecedoras y las cortinas de encaje en las ventanas, todo se convirtió en remolino de sentimientos encontrados. Corro hacia la entrada, subiendo lentamente las escaleras, dejo mis maletas en el piso y toco la puerta, mis manos incluso tiemblan de la alegría, toco otra vez pero nadie abre, me inclino hacia la puerta para escuchar algún ruido pero no percibo nada, retrocedo, miro las ventanas, no veo siluetas ¿Había llegado en un mal momento?

Inmediatamente escucho pasos pero no desde el interior de la casa, todo parece que alguien se acercaba desde algún lugar alrededor de la casa, miro por todos lados inundándome lo inexplicable.

-Siento no abrir la puerta, estaba en el jardín –Emmett se acerco con la cara y las manos llenas de tierra, no me veía aun ya que limpiaba sus manos –Lo siento…

Levanta la mirada, se queda completamente pasmado cuando me ve, apenas logra procesarlo porque se queda completamente aferrado al suelo, sin mover ningún solo músculo, avanzo hacia él y de repente suelta un grito, se echa sobre mi en un estruendoso abrazo.

-¡Edward! ¡No lo puedo creer! –se hace para atrás -¡Es sorprendente! No puedo creerlo, estás aquí ¡Has regresado!

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, es demasiado gratificante de verdad en haber regresado.

-¿Te sorprendió? –le pregunto entre risas.

Se le dilatan los ojos.

-¡Casi juro que no te reconocí! Te vez totalmente diferente.

Me carcajeo, él también había cambiado, su cabello estaba aun más rizado y se había vuelto más oscuro, sus facciones estaban más marcadas y su barbilla se había llenado de vello facial, era imposible ver que los dos ya no éramos aquellos niños chiflados que vivíamos la vida a la manera más increíble, a juegos.

Solo en algunos momentos la realidad de aquella infancia era mejor que la de ahora.

-Lo sé, me siento diferente –admití.

-Que modales los míos, pasa, te ayudaré con el equipaje. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Camina por delante de mí y yo lo sigo.

-No sabes de cuánto. –la ironía se hace presente en mi voz.

**N/A**

**Mis amadas y queridas lectoras me halaga saludarlas de nuevo, como podrán ver el capítulo nuevamente esta algo corto pero trataré de hacer los capis más largos para que los disfruten más :)**

**Cómo podrán ver que los capítulos tendrán ahora música porque creí que si ustedes escuchaban la música con la cual estoy escribiendo los capis podría apegarse y sentir mucho más los sentimientos y darse un poco más a la historia, algunas canciones podrán repetirse conforme vayan avanzando, no me cumple por ello pero es que a veces cuando tienes una canción nueva la escuchas una y otra vez jajaja **

**Perdonen si hay errores ortograficos en el capítulo pero a veces no me da tiempo de echarles una hojeada **

**Las dejo porque debo comer ¡Las adoro! Disfruten el capítulo, sí les gusto ¿Me dejas Review?**


	6. Capítulo 5 Pasados y presentes

******DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**Música del capítulo**

**"Losing my religion" -R.E.M.**

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capitulo 5. Pasados y presentes **

Emmett me ayuda con una de las maletas, cuando entramos todo esos recuerdos me recorren como una corriente de vividos momentos, a decir verdad el interior solo había cambiado un poco, los muebles eran más nuevos, el color era de un rojo vino y casi no había tantas manualidades de porcelana que la madre de Emmett solía coleccionar y que se dedicaba a poner en cada estancia, mesa o repisa de la casa, aunque se seguía sintiendo cálida, familiar y humilde. Lo sigo hasta la pequeña habitación que es la sala, deja mas maletas debajo de la mesita de centro.

Miro a mi alrededor ¿Quién puedo haber decorado la casa en todos estos años?

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –me pregunta.

Me quedo pensativo y me encojo de hombros.

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-¿El viaje no estuvo muy largo? ¿Estás seguro? Tengo limonada en la nevera.

Veo en lo interesado que esta por ser amable conmigo así que termino por aceptar, mientras corre a la cocina inspecciono un poco más en los alrededores, veo un portarretrato decorando la mesita de centro, me inclino para tomarla y veo que es Emmett con su madre a los doce años, están parados en la acerca de una avenida, sonriendo.

-Mi madre ya no vive aquí.

Doy un saltito al ver que había llegado con los dos vasos de limonada, se queda completamente serio cuando me ve, dejo la foto a un lado y le agradezco por la limonada, me quedo callado sin poder decir nada al respecto ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? tengo la intención de preguntar pero me resisto.

-Se caso.

Su rostro se endurece y yo miro hacia otro lado, intentado no incomodarlo más de lo que ya esta, juego con el vaso de limonada y hablo para que mi silencio no me de mucha desventaja.

-¿Cómo que se caso? –le preguntó, en voz baja.

Que yo recuerde el padre de Emmett murió en un accidente a la edad en la que él tenía dos años, su madre lo amaba tanto que se dijo que no habría posibilidades de que aquel corazón suyo que estaba destrozado pudiera volver a establecer un amor, por lo visto uno jamás sabe que podrá ocurrir con lo que nosotros juramos creer.

-Sí, se caso y fue con un doctor –suspira, su rostro se contrae solo un poco –Fue hace seis años, tenía diecisiete años, ella me dejo la casa y se fue a vivir a Washington, no la veo desde entonces y yo solo he mantenido esta casa.

Por ello la decoración dejaba mucho que desear, no había tantos cambios pero las piezas de porcelana ya no existían más.

-¿Tú decoraste la casa?

Una sonrisa a medias le cruza por el rostro.

-Quise darle mi propio estilo pero no lo logré como esperé, eso si, ella se llevo sus cosas de porcelana, no dejo ninguna sola, ni siquiera la vajilla.

Gesticule.

-Siento mucho oír eso Emmett.

-Que va, ya no importa, ahora que llegaste la casa podrá sentirse más acogedora –me sonríe, aquel atisbo de melancolía desaparece de repente –Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? No habrá problema para mí los días, o semanas, incluso los meses que hayas decidido, tengo habitaciones de sobra, comida, todo.

No había pensando en días específicos para quedarme, le había dicho a Paul que seguramente mi estancia sería de al menos tres semanas o al menos un mes, tenía pensando no querer molestar mucho a Emmett pero ahora que se que su madre ya no estaba con él, podríamos ser de buen consuelo el uno al otro.

-No tengo pensado una fecha pero si lo dispones podría quedarme un mes.

-¿Un mes? –hace un mohín, niega tantas veces que me quedo perplejo –No seas modesto, quédate lo que necesites. Es en serio.

La comisura de mis labios se alza al instante que le escucho decir aquello, después de tanto tiempo jamás creí que podríamos volver a darnos esa muestra de solidaridad al igual a cuando éramos niños. Le doy un trago a la limonada y suelto una risita.

-Gracias Emmett, estaré agradecido completamente.

Me sonríe con mucha gracia y de repente toma una posición más cómoda en el sofá, como si estuviera preparando para una larga charla.

-La verdad no creí que llegases esta mañana –se le dilatan los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, ríe un poco pero de repente cambia su compostura, súbitamente sus ojos se esconden entre sus pestañas y me habla con más lentitud –Fue una gran pérdida la de tu madre, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

No puedo evitar sentirme afligido, un poco abatido e inquieto, el oírlo de sus propias palabras me hace aun imposible creerlo todo, me quedo quieto sin decir nada, un suspiro repentino se escapa de mis labios ante todo el recuerdo amargo.

Me aprieto los labios, Emmett se queda serio.

-Gracias Emmett, soy yo quien lo siente más –un nudo en la garganta cruza por mi garganta que me impide hablar más.

-Yo se que has decido hacer el viaje a América para olvidarlo todo y créeme, tienes todo mi apoyo, esta será tu casa hasta que lo decidas.

-No pienso ser una molestia –le aseguró, con tono fúnebre.

Niega.

-Soy yo el que te agradece que te hayas acordado de mí al pasar por una situación difícil, ahora mi trabajo es darte mi completa ayuda sin restricción alguna, te lo repito mi casa es tu casa hasta cuando decidas irte.

Suelto una risa sin ánimos, le clavo la mirada.

-Prometo conseguir un empleo para ayudarte a pagar cada gasto, cada plato, cada gota de agua que utilice para ahorrarte que mi presencia se vuelva molesta.

-¡Eres un modesto amigo! –Exclama con exasperación –No pienso aceptar en algún momento ningún solo dólar de tu bolsillo, ni aunque la casa estuviera derrumbándose.

-¿Hablas en serio? –murmuró, lo indago completamente con la mirada.

-¡Claro! ¿Cuánta seriedad crees que te estoy demostrando? Donde come uno, comen dos, donde vive uno, viven dos y si piensas traer a alguien más será igualmente bien recibido.

Rió a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, vuelvo a tomar de la limonada y trato de no perder el control de mi voz que se difumina con las risas.

-Eso parece no tener problema en absoluto, tengo la fortuna y la dicha de venir solo, sin algún solo acompañante ya que soy lo suficientemente responsable como para venir y regresar de la misma forma. Pero que hay de ti, creí que aquel todo estilo que derrochabas podría al menos traerte a alguna mujer dispuesta a hacerte compañía.

-¡Sí claro! –dice con bastante sarcasmo –Aquella mujer que solo decide estar a mi lado es para bien averiguar acerca de mis bienes raíces y mis pocos fondos bancarios que ni siquiera han podido incrementar con todos estos años de trabajo como repartidor, creo que aquel estilo se ha ido esfumando con el tiempo que en bien solo de atraerme un poco más de atractivo visual me ha dejado vació. Pero a ti te llueven los años como en gloria, mírate, no te vez nada mal, dime que has tenido más suerte que yo.

Hago un gesto con la boca, no quería mencionar el hecho de que le había roto las esperanzas a Mary Lu, han podia sentirme completamente culpable respecto a todo lo que le hice pasar al no confesarle la verdad, hablo con mucha desgana pues el hablar de mis temas amorosos era complicado.

-No ha habido aquella mujer que me haga el hombre más feliz del universo, ni tampoco del que me sienta tan atraído como para perjurar darle mi vida pero sí se que he sido un hombre más no un caballero.

-¿A quien le has roto el corazón? –pregunta sin rodeos.

-A una chica que no merecía desprecio y ojala algún día espero pueda perdonarme por haberle engañado, ella quería darme todo su amor pero creo que yo no era el indicado para aceptarlo. No era quien podía hacerle feliz.

-Si te ama demasiado, no creo que sea capaz de guardar algún rencor, tenlo por seguro, solo dale tiempo.

-Quizá hice algo mal, quizá nuca debí tomar el consejo de Paul –pensé.

-¿Quién es Paul? –pregunto dudoso.

Había olvidado que aun le contaba a Emmett acerca de paul ¡Oh! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? La prisa de mantener al tanto a Emmett me había hecho olvidar cosas muy importantes.

-Paul es un viejo y cercano amigo de la familia, fue quien nos dio su apoyo cuando mi madre y yo recién llegábamos a Hertfordshire, él es quien fue el último que vio a mi madre morir –mi corazón se encogió ante tal recuerdo que decidí reservarme el relato por más que quise contárselo a Emmett –Lo siento, me gustaría darte detalles respecto a mi madre pero preferiría guardarme algunos detalles si no es ofensivo para ti.

Emmett asintió para si mismo.

-No hay problema Edward, yo entiendo perfecto –me aseguró, con voz de aplomo.

-Gracias.

Escuche que carraspeaba y en seguida su voz se reanimo un poco.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que conozcas tu habitación –sonrió, se levanto y tomo mi maleta del suelo.

-Perfecto –repuse. Me levante con maleta en mano y lo seguí hasta las escaleras del segundo piso.

Subimos y avanzamos por el corto pasillo, había tres puertas que correspondían a las únicas habitaciones, cuando pasamos por la puerta del centro la señalo con la cabeza.

-Este es el baño, en mi habitación hay uno así que si no es molestia ese será el tuyo –me explico.

-No hay problema –sonreí.

Abrió la puerta de la última habitación, cuando entré lo primero que percibí fue el olor a pino, mire que todo estaba perfectamente bien ordenado, la cama estaba bien hecha y una de las ventanas estaba abierta para que el aire pudiera correr por toda la habitación, me sentí realmente confortable, todo era cómodo y parecía un lugar en donde fácilmente podría colocarme.

Emmett dejo la maleta en la cama luego se dirigió a mí cuando yo examinaba el cuarto.

-¿Y que te parece?

Parpadee, era perfecto, inclusive se parecía algo a mi vieja habitación, las cortinas de encaje dejaban mucho que desear.

-Me gusta y me gusta mucho, es perfecta Emmett.

-Cuando quieras amigo, como te dije hay espacio de sobra, en fin, te dejaré para que desempaques, puedes tomar lo que sea de la cocina, estoy seguro de que tienes algo de hambre.

Suelto una risa, la última comida que había probado era la del barco así que me asegure en poder alimentarme correctamente, no tenía sed ni hambre solo quería descansar.

-No en realidad, solo quiero dormir. –hice un gesto con la boca

-Entiendo, de acuerdo entonces te dejo para que descanses –avanza hasta la puerta donde cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Resoplo dejando mi segunda maleta junto con la otra en la cama, me dejo caer extendiendo los brazos y las piernas luego miro al techo y pienso si de verdad hice lo correcto al venir hasta acá buscando algún olvido del horrible tormento tras la muerte de mi madre.

**N/A**

**Gracias por leerse el capítulo chicas, se que este también estaba algo corto, lo siento, pero algunos ya los tengo escritos así que los subo sin hacerles ningunos cambios, excepto los de ortografía **

**¿Me dejan un precioso Review? Claro si les gusto el capi xD a aquellas lectoras silenciosas que siempre andan por ahi...les agradezco un montón que se pasen a leer, yo se que andan por ahí y eso me alegra mucho **

**Me tengo que ir rapido! las amooooooo.! gracias por su apoyo**

**Cinnluna06**


	7. Capítulo 6 Distracción

******DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**Música del capítulo**

**"Chances" -Five for Fighting **

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capítulo 6. Distracción **

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, el frío se coló por la ventana completamente abierta para cuando me incorporé sobre la cama me di cuenta que ya era de noche, había dormido toda la tarde, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, si no fuese por la luz de la luna que se proyectaba desde el cielo hasta el piso lo que me iluminaba los pocos rincones, me froté los ojos, no pude haber creído que hubiese dormido tanto, quizá si debí haber estado demasiado cansado, me pregunte si Emmett estaría en casa o aun no llegaba del trabajo. Me levante y camine a trompicones hacia la puerta, me dirigí hacia el baño en donde me enjuague la boca y me eche agua en la cara, los ruidos en el piso de abajo se hicieron presente, alguien estaba en el comedor, supuse que era Emmett que debía estar cenado, al instante en que imagine un delicioso y exquisito manjar mi estomago gruño, no había comido nada, solamente un vaso de limonada, podía comerme lo que fuese que estaba ya hecho sobre la estufa.

Baje lentamente por las escaleras, di lentos pasos hacia el comedor donde efectivamente Emmett comía lo que parecía ser sopa mientras leía el periódico, mi pie hiso ruido con el borde de la entrada de madera, aquello hiso que se volviera a mí, en cuanto me vio sonrió y me invito a sentarme.

-¿Cómo te fue con la siesta? –su tono era bastante burlón.

Le regresé la sonrisa, me acerque a la silla y se volvió a repetir el gruñido en mi abdomen.

-No sé cómo pude dormir tanto –me froté la cara –Quizá ese viaje si estuvo cansado.

-Hice un poco de sopa de espárragos –hiso un gesto –Bueno, literalmente no la hice con mis manos, la saque de una lata de sopa.

-Huele bien –asentí –Iré a servirme un poco.

Me levante y camine hacia la cocina, había una pequeña cacerola con sopa dentro que humeaba por todos lados, justo en la barra estaba la lata de la sopa que Emmett abrió con un abrelatas, tome un plato hondo de porcelana y me serví teniendo cuidado en no derramar nada, abrí el refrigerador y me serví más limonada de la de esta mañana.

-¿Cómo sobrevives? ¿Comiendo de latas? –le pregunté de regreso al comedor.

Se carcajeo, me miro entrecerrando los ojos haciendo un gesto con la boca que me sirvió para alegrarme un rato.

-Me subestimas demasiado Edward, claro que no, también hago mi propia comida, voy al mercado y hago mis compras semanales, uno tiene que encontrar una rápida sobrevivencia cuando se esta solo –alzo una ceja, volviéndose a su plato para meterse otra cucharada.

-Dime que no ha terminado en un desastre –comenté, mirándolo fijamente.

Negó tratando de ocultar media sonrisa.

-Si te refieres a que si he quemado la cocina –hiso una pausa para recalcar con voz más intensa –Soy capaz incluso de apagar un incendio, aunque si te mantiene tranquilo esas cortinas de encaje han estado completas desde la ida de de mi madre.

Suelto una carcajada, me inclino para comer de la sopa que me revive los sentidos, esta caliente pero además de eso esta muy deliciosa, como con más velocidad hasta casi tener el plato vacío, Emmett mira de reojo mi plato y me ofrece ir por la olla, le doy la palabra, segundos más tarde vuelve con ella y me la deja en frente, soy el único que se sirve dos veces.

-Cómo no iba a ser posible que no tuvieses hambre si dormiste medio día –se le dilataron ligeramente los ojos, espantado de ver como terminaba mi plato.

Me limpie la boca con un pañuelo blanco y tome limonada, noté que me miraba como a una fenómeno, tenia la frente crispada y el ceño fruncido.

-Admito que tenia hambre –alegue.

-Y no te culpo, puedes comer lo que quieras, lo digo en serio –hiso su plato a un lado y se dedico a mejor beber de la limonada. –Sabes, no eres el único que ha estado cansado, creo que soy yo ahora quien deba irse a la cama.

Su bostezo me toma de sorpresa, era un total hecho que me había levantado de noche pero jamás pensé que sería demasiado tarde, busco el reloj de pared que marca las diez y quince, me pregunto una y otra vez en cómo he dormido tanto. Emmett se levanta con los ojos somnolientos, me quedo mirándole con confusión.

-¿Mañana también iras a trabajar? –le pregunto con voz baja.

Se gira a mi dirección.

-Claro, tengo que estar listo antes de las siete en la estación de correos, soy repartidor, aunque eso solamente son los martes, jueves y sábados, en los días restantes trabajo embarcando mercancías en los vagones de trenes que exportan alimento, pagan un poco más, pero solo un poco –se encoje de hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿Jamás tienes un día libre? –inquirí, sorprendido.

Suelta una risita.

-Bueno con algo de suerte, se puede decir que sí, pero como dicen, el trabajo es la mejor terapia –se da vuelta para irse directo a las escaleras.

Sus últimas palabras reverberan en mi cabeza, mi primera impresión es que el día de mañana me quedaré completamente solo ¿De que sirve haber viajado si la soledad es el peor enemigo de mis recuerdos? No puedo estar solo, me sentiré abatido, perdido, mi única solución es conseguir algo que hacer y un trabajo sería perfecto para un método de distracción efectivo que además de traerme dinero me ayudará a una grata y eficaz recuperación.

Lo detengo antes de que salga de la habitación. Le miro fijamente.

-Yo también quiero trabajar, quiero distraerme. –le aseguro.

Revienta a reír, me quedo pasmado viendo como se ríe frente a mí sin importarle mi reacción, mi confusión y sorpresa no parece importarle mucho cuando sigue burlándose de mí sin consentimiento.

-Vamos ¿Qué tiene de malo? –parpadeo con cara de pocos amigos.

Inhala profundamente para recobrar compostura y trata de mantener una mirada seria y temple, me asusto un poco al verlo comportarse así.

-Acabas de llegar, se supone que venías a buscar relajación y me pides que te ayude a buscar trabajo ¡Que ironía más loca! No puedo evitar reírme, será un gran chiste en mi gran repertorio.

-No encuentro gracia alguna –mi voz se congela y mi mirada se clava profundamente en su cara, luego de un rato percibe mi conducta pétrea. –Quiero trabajo, quiero distracción, no me quedaré como un tonto en busca de algo que hacer mientras tu te la pasas trabajando, no seré un arrimado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –alza las manos para lograr tranquilizarme, se queda mirando hacia un rincón meditando un poco, me contesta luego de un suspiro. –Veré que puedo hacer, no te prometo nada, pero mientras tanto si para ti es molestia quedarte solo en casa ¿Por qué no vas al centro de la ciudad? Te divertirás mientras no estoy.

-¿Y que puedo hacer yo ahí? –frunzo el ceño.

-¡Yo que sé! Vete a hacer lo que quieras, esa será tu primer trabajo a primera hora del día. –resopla de pura frustración –Me tengo que ir a dormir, buenas noches.

Se va directo a las escaleras enfurruñado, rió para mi mismo comiendo sopa desde la olla con una cuchara.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente me levanto al escuchar nuevamente movimiento en la cocina, me doy cuenta que Emmett saca con mucha rapidez leche y fruta picada, toma una caja de cereal y un bol en donde vierte la leche y la fruta, se mete todo a la boca sin siquiera masticarla, perplejo, veo como se acelera en desayunar.

-¿Te has levantado tarde? –trato de solapar una risita.

Pone los ojos en blanco, se traga todo de un solo movimiento y se limpia los residuos de las hojuelas de maíz que tiene pegados alrededor de la cara.

-Maldita sea, así fue –maldice otra vez en voz baja –Ese maldito despertador, tendré que conseguirme uno.

Aquello me dio una idea que me alegro totalmente.

-Puedo buscarte uno, pienso ir al centro de la ciudad como me dijiste ayer, te traeré un despertador.

-¡Te debo una amigo! Te lo agradecería, no me da tiempo de ir a comprarme uno –me da una sonrisa tan rápida que desaparece al instante en que mira el reloj de pared -¡Me voy! Llegaré aun más tarde. Nos vemos.

Escucho que corre directo hacia la puerta que cierra detrás de él. Subo al baño en donde me doy una ducha, me pongo ropa fresca ya que el día ha amanecido caluroso y despejado, tampoco me olvido de desayunar, me preparó un simple cereal con leche y hojuelas de maíz y salgo de casa caminado directo hacia el centro de la ciudad, calculo que podría ser un recorrido de media hora a pie y a taxi sería en diez pero de todos modos tendría que irme a buscar una parada en donde pueda encontrar uno. Caminar me hace dar a flote muchos pensamientos y aquellos se van directo a un solo rumbo, el de conseguir trabajo, Emmett podía tener razón, había venido hasta acá para tomar un respiro, relajarme y olvidarme de las cosas pero aquella soledad en la que pensaba refugiarme no iba a servirme de nada, es como si hubiese tomado un inútil viaje.

Lo grande que se había convertido el centro de la ciudad me dejo anonadado, había cambiado demasiado, bueno que podía esperar, aquel lugar no se iba a quedar exactamente igual hasta mi regreso, noté el aumento de edificios a la redonda, las calles más grandes y pavimentadas, los autos corrían por ahí a montones, cuando era pequeño era difícil ver a tantos autos andar por aquellas calles que eran difíciles de transitar, todo a la redonda eran tiendas, hoteles, casas y bares, había puestos de periódicos plantados en las aceras que hacía que la gente se detuviera para comprar, vendedores de algodones, niños que consumían manzanas acarameladas y palomitas con sal ¿Cómo me pude perder de todo esto? No quise parecer un total desconocido de ese lugar, camine sin detenerme hasta buscar alguna tienda en donde pudieran vender relojes, con tantas tiendas iba a ser sencillo al menos encontrar un lugar.

Camine y camine, leí los letreros de las tiendas pero solo se trataban de sastrerías, librerías y restaurantes, todo se fue complicando hasta que encontré una tienda de antigüedades, no era un lugar en donde se podía comprar un reloj en buen estado pero no podía perder esperanza, entré, una pequeña campanilla anunció mi entrada, un hombre calvo con bigote y lentes me recibió detrás de un estante.

-Buenos días, jovencito. ¿En que podemos ayudarle?

Me acerque al estante que era de cristal, dentro habían pieza de colección de varios años atrás, unos eran de barro, otros de oro, porcelana y cobre. El lugar olía mucho a roble y maple

-¿Tendrá despertadores? No importa que no sea nuevo pero que al menos me aseguré una calidad buena.

El hombre pensó durante un rato.

-Bueno jovencito, tengo en efecto despertadores pero no son de esta época y no creo que usted los quiera para colección –alzo una ceja.

Muestro una sonrisa llena de inocencia, hubiera tomado en cuenta que los despertadores que aquí vendían podrían no ser los que Emmett necesitaba.

-En efecto, no lo quiero para colección.

-Sería bueno que fuese a buscar uno en una tienda para decoraciones de interiores, jovencito, esta a la vuelta.

La idea me hace sonreír.

-Se lo agradezco, me ahorra un arduo trabajo.

-Para servirle –sonríe.

Me doy vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar hasta allá me detengo a medio camino para mirar una bicicleta en perfecto estado decorando el aparador que da hacia la calle, esta en perfectas condiciones, tiene los pedales enteros, las cuerdas, inclusive tiene acojinado el asiento en un pulido y reluciente cuero, el color de la bicicleta estaba pintando con aerosol color marrón, aquel resplandor la hacía brillar al compás y sincronía de la luz de la mañana que la resaltaba entre la cosa más grande y despampanante de todo el aparador.

Dio un paso completamente hipnótico hacia ella, como si una fuerza me arrastrarse por el piso, era como mirar la vieja bicicleta que tenía mi tío para viajar. ¿Alguien la habría encontrado?

-Veo que le ha interesado la bicicleta, jovencito –el anciano se acerca hacia a mí, dejando el otro aparador solo.

Asiento.

-Sí y mucho, mi tío tenía una igual, es muy bonita, me serviría mucho para andar por la ciudad –le respondo.

-¿Es que usted no tiene coche?

-No, acabo de llegar a la ciudad después de muchos años, así que prácticamente estoy sin nada. –me vuelvo para mirarlo –Cree que pueda decirme el costo.

Se cruza de brazos y ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo un mohín mirando la bicicleta.

-Mi hijo me la trajo hace seis meses, nosotros la arreglamos, fue una tarea bastante complicada cambiarle los pedales, las cuerdas y el asiento pero creo que hare una excepción con usted, entiendo lo difícil que es comenzar en un lugar sin nada y me parece que usted podría sacarle un provecho excelente. No es una antigüedad, en absoluto y eso da mucha ventaja en cuanto al costo –vacila, mira hacia la nada y luego me regresa la mirada con una seguridad fija en los ojos. –Cincuenta dolares.

Se me estrujan los sesos al oír el precio, trato de no perder compostura y exponer mi asombro, sé que no es tanto pero para mí era gastar cada peso de mis ahorros que había traído conmigo en el viaje, no contaba con mucho pero al menos no lo estaba gastando en vano. Lo pensé determinadamente y acepte de inmediato.

-Me parece que ambos nos beneficiaremos con esto, jovencito, usted acaba de conseguir una bicicleta y yo al fin podré darle un increíble regalo de aniversario a mi esposa.

Me rió, voy tras de él por la bicicleta y luego a cajas para entregarle el dinero, me siento mejor al darme cuenta que no había malgastado mi dinero, en si en algo estamos de acuerdo, no hay mejor compra que el que beneficia a dos.

(…)

Llegue a casa en mi nueva bicicleta, me sentí en completa gloria ya que no sería necesario caminar a donde quiera que fuese, la sujete a un candado y unas cuerdas de acero que la sujetaban en uno de los rincones de la entrada y entré, la casa estaba vacía como era de esperarse, no sabía a que hora regresaría Emmett así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue subir a mi habitación y empezarle una carta a Paul, lo conocía, debía estar esperando noticias de mí de inmediato, al llegar saque unas cuantas hojas de papel y una pluma, comencé a escribir con un afectivo saludo y luego contándole sin mucho detalle mi llegada a Ohio, también sobre mi encuentro con Emmett, lo mucho que hablamos de nuestras vidas distanciadas y lo mucho que a Emmett le gustaría que pudiese venir a acompañarnos, termine con una despedida como de costumbre _"Edward Cullen. Y por favor, no te olvides de asear tú casa". _La doble mientras acercaba mi maleta, la abrí para meterla en uno de los compartimentos, mire que solo había desempacado mi ropa más no mi cosas, saque mis artículos de aseo y las acomode en la cama, busque entre los bolsillos y sentí ¿Una caja? No había recordado guardar una caja, la saque con cuidado y me di cuenta de que era el libro de mi madre que había traído conmigo en el viaje para tenerlo a mi seguridad, me culpe un millón de veces haber olvidado sacarlo y mantenerlo a salvo, lo abrí lentamente viendo los puntos resaltados sobre las hojas de papel, aunque era algo demasiado grueso y duro para ser papel, pase mi mano sobre ellos, se sentía bastante raro, como si alguien hubiera perforado aquellas hojas pero eran esos puntitos que las yemas de mis dedos percibían. Recordé los métodos que mi madre me había enseñado, era un perfecto día de verano, estábamos sentados en las sillas del comedor, mamá me decía cada significado de esos puntitos que me pedía sentir con mucha delicadeza, lo importante que sería que yo los aprendiese para que yo pudiese darle a mi tío las enseñanzas necesarias si algún día ella no se encontraba, fue difícil adivinar como podía ella suponer que moriría primero que mi tío si él era mucho mayor, nuca supe en cómo mi madre dedujo que años delante se enfermaría, a fin de cuentas, todo éramos propensos a algo similar.

Me senté en el centro de la cama como en mis recuerdos de niño y fui leyendo el libro con las yemas de mis dedos, fui musitando en voz alta cada palabra que sentía. _E, l, A, M, O, R…El amor siempre será uno de los misterios más grandes en el cual el hombre perderá la cabeza entre las nubes. _Fui meditando cada palabra, cada frase de aquel libro hasta que el ruido del pasillo fuera de mi habitación irrumpió mi concentración, alguien toco la puerta de mi alcoba con los nudillos.

Me di la vuelta de inmediato, me pareció extraño que alguien pudiera estar dentro de la casa, Emmett trabajaba esta tarde, realmente me sorprendí cuando me lo encontré ahí parado.

-Emmett ¿Qué sucede? Me sacas un susto, hombre –rezongo.

-Lo siento –se disculpa con media sonrisa –Es mi hora de comida y vine por un frasco de mantequilla de cacahuate y además para traerte las buenas, nuevas.

-¿Buenas, nuevas?

-¡Sí! –camina hacia donde estoy y se sienta en el borde de la cama –Hable con mi jefe de supervisión, me dijo que podría contratarte solo si ibas a hablar con él y les contabas tus experiencias laborales. ¿Has trabajado últimamente en algún lugar?

-No, me gradué de la universidad y desde ese entonces cuide de mi madre.

-¿En serio terminaste la universidad? –me pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

-En absoluto, quizá a mi jefe le agrade mucho la idea ¡Es genial! –sonríe ampliamente y baja la vista hacia mis manos que sostienen el libro, su rostro se sumerge en una curiosidad instantánea, miro como estudia el libro y en como me sostiene la mirada completamente confuso cuando me mira a la cara. –No puedo creer que todavía conserves ese libro, jamás entendí como alguien puede aprender a leer asi.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, Emmett era una de las únicas personas que veía como mi madre le enseñaba a mi tío leer en este libro.

-Mi madre lo aprendió y yo también.

Escuche que jadeo y que se levanto de la cama de ramalazo, yo parpadee y sus ojos se abrieron como plato, su boca tembló al intento de querer hablarme velozmente, me quede congelado ante su impulsó.

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!? ¿Sabes leer en Braille? –las palabras se atoraban cada vez más en su garganta, a causa del escepticismo.

-Sí, mi madre me lo enseño de niño, creí que lo sabias –le respondí, con suavidad.

-¡Creo que has sido poseedor de dos grandes oportunidades, hermano! Tienes que venir conmigo, hablaremos con mi jefe, quedará encantado contigo.

Me quede inerte sobre la cama, acorralado por la idea.

**~~~~~~~~N/A~~~~~~~~**

**Hello mis queridas y hermosas lectoras! No tiene idea de las cosas que me han ocurrido el día de hoy, me dio tanto coraje el no poder subir el capítulo más temprano pero mi detestable hermana gemela me quito el cargador de mi laptop para la suya y yo termine esperandome hasta que lo desocupo, en fin, terminé por tenerlo ahora yo hahahaa! :D Me da un gran placer saludarlas y por supuesto trayendoles el capítulo de esta semanita, no se si lo noten corto o largo, la verdad yo escribo sin notarlo y me detengo cuando creo es hora del siguiente capi, trataré como les dije hacerlos más largos y si usted disfrutan más así la historia solo haganmelo saber ¿Ok? **

**La semana pasada me emocione muchisimo porque entre a la pagina de facebook de FFAD y una amiga me aviso que habían publicado mi fic como "Fanfic de la semana" en su blog **

**Acá el link ( . ) **

**Me mori de la emoción que de inmediato los followers aumentarón, mi bandeja de correo electronico estaban llenas de noticias de que casi creí que no recibiría de otras personas xD **

**No se quien habría publicado o decidido que se publicará en el blog pero me hicieron el dia ¡Muchas gracias! a todos esos favoritos que le dan a la historia UN MONTÓN DE GRACIAS! a ustedes y a las lectoras silenciosas que no comentan pero que dan click a "Seguir! UN BESOTE!**

**Las dejo porque tengo deberes del colegio, Abrazo, bendiciones y un montón de amor. **

**Chaoo!..Cinnluna06**


	8. Capítulo 7 Virtudes

**********DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capitulo 7. Virtudes**

Emmett me llevo en su coche directo hacia la embarcadora, ni siquiera se detuvo a tomar el frasco de crema de cacahuate que vino a buscar desde un principio, me sentí completamente inseguro de hacerme a la idea de hablar con el jefe de Emmett por el trabajo, no tenía experiencia en esto, me consideraba un idiota.

-¿Me vas a decir de que carajos hablas? –me volví hacia él con la mirada envenenada, ni siquiera me había dado detalles, diría que casi me arrastró hacia su coche para venir.

-Solo escucha, esto definitivamente te dará ese trabajo, estoy seguro, no podrá negarse a contratarte.

-¿Contratarme a que? ¡No comprendo! –alce los brazos, haciendo un ademan de frustración, recargue la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, mi compostura se estaba debilitando por la frustración de la duda.

Emmett tenía la mirada fija en la calle, ni siquiera tomo en cuenta mi crisis de frustración que me mantenía al borde la exasperación, no sabía en que malos planes podía meterme Emmett, no fuese que desconfiará pero no había yo no conocía a esa gente ¿Quién me aseguraban que era gente saludable?

-¿Quieres trabajo no? –murmuro minutos después.

Me gire a él con la expresión más dura que una roca.

-Sí, si quiero pero siempre y cuando este informado de ello.

Suspiro, no fui el único que se mantenía frustrado.

-Mi jefe esta comprometido, la mujer que será próximamente su mujer sufrió un accidente de caballo hace unos meses, ella perdió la vista dos días después de aquella caída, los doctores no aseguraban que podría recuperarla con reposo así que ella calló en una profunda y dolorosa depresión, ya que ella gozaba de leer y tocar el piano, a la fecha ella sigue sin ver pero él junto con la madre de la chica han estado buscando un profesor de lectura que pueda enseñarle braille, en un intento de reanimarla un poco.

No digo nada, mis ojos se quedan fijamente en él por un largo rato, me mira de reojo y se encoje de hombros.

-¿Qué? No me digas que fue una pésima idea, esto será para ti un gran sueño.

-Estas completamente loco –susurré, en voz baja –Has perdido la cabeza, de verdad.

-Ayudarás a esa chica Edward, ella necesita ayuda y creo que serás buen maestro.

Casi le pido que frente, había escuchado perfecto pero no podía creer lo que me decía, jamás había impartido para maestro, nuca me vi enseñando a alguien algo, no era mi virtud enseñar, no me consideraba una persona para hacer un trabajo tan difícil como ese.

Me aplasto sobre el asiento, sofocándome por la incredulidad.

-No era intención trabajar como maestro, jamás lo fue, debiste haberme dicho que de esto se trataba Emmett, no creo poder hacer un gran trabajo.

-Tonterías –resoplo con aire despreocupado –Le enseñaras lo que ella necesita, harás un excelente trabajo y los Swan pagan excelente.

-¿Quiénes?

-Isabella Swan, es el nombre de la chica, su madre es Renee Swan, viven en la residencia Swan a unos 40 kilómetros de aquí, es un área cerrada, la señora Swan tiene una hija además de Isabella, fue fruto de su segundo matrimonio, se llama Rosalie Hale, su primer esposo, el padre de Isabella murió, les dejo la gran residencia luego ella se caso cuatro años después con un tal George Hale, ellos se separaron, él se volvió a casar y ahora vive en Arizona con tres hijas más.

-¿Qué paso con el padre de Isabella?

-Accidente de avioneta, fue hace años

-Oh –baje la mirada.

-Como te digo, pagan bien, si te da ambos trabajos estoy seguro de que ganaras más dinero del que pude haber ahorrado un año entero.

Una punzada extraña me cruzo el pecho, no se trataba de cuánto podría beneficiarme trabajar con los Swan, un pánico me embargo las venas pues no sabía en que podría estar metiéndome el enseñarle a una mujer que estaba demasiado destruida, me daba miedo que no pudiese ser lo que ella ni la familia esperaban, la imagen de una mujer melancólica sentada al extremo de la butaca de un piano con apenas el movimiento en sus manos, pasando sus dedos que titilaban de coraje en aquellas teclas blancas que sonaban con melodías fúnebres, me erizo la piel.

Emmett sigo conduciendo, perdí el tramo del camino al estar pensando en todo este remolino de noticias que simplemente me dejaba desconcentrado, no me hice a la idea ni intente hacerlo tampoco, enseñarle a una mujer ciega a leer, no era algo que le gustaría a cualquiera, era un trabajo complicado y sobre todo muy delicado. Mire por la ventanilla que nos acercábamos a unos rieles, me pregunté que podríamos estar haciendo aquí hasta que recordé que el segundo trabajo de Emmett era embarcar cajas a los vagones de los trenes que exportaban alimentos, en cuanto se acerco pude ver a la gente que trabajaba subiendo cajas, llevando piezas de los trenes y acomodando las provisiones, era un lugar alejado muy alejado de la ciudad, mire por todos lados, no había casas, ni avenidas, solo una pequeña casilla con una fachada de madera que era en donde los trabajadores se cubrían del sol.

Emmett apago el coche y se bajo, darte unos segundos en darme cuenta de aquello y baje detrás suyo, lo perseguí casi corriendo.

-¿Qué trabajo crees que me de si le digo que me he graduado de Arquitectura?

Dio una sola risotada y sigo andando, dejándome atrás.

-Veremos que cosas te depara el destino, hermano.

Caminamos hasta llegar a donde la gente trabajaba, Emmett saludo a un montón de personas que deduje eran sus compañeros de trabajo, no quise estorbar, ni menos a la gente que pasaba a un lado mío cargando grandes y pesadas cajas de alimentos, casi corrí para alcanzar a Emmett a la pequeña casilla, Emmett siguió saludando a más gente hasta que se dirigió a un hombre que estaba despaldas, dándole instrucciones a un hombre.

-Señor Brigstone, señor…

El hombre se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, repentinamente me sentí nervioso, una sensación parecida a cuando estas enfrente a un montón de gente que espera a que digas algo acertado y realmente no me sentía con esa disposición. El señor Brigstone era alto, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, casi llegando al rubio completo, lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran enormes, de un azul cielo casi transparente que me sorprendió, el tono de su piel era algo amarillento, dando una idea al color del pan tostado, pero este era a causa del sol, sus facciones estaban marcadas, su mandíbula se remarco cuando dio una sonrisa amigable frente a nosotros.

Noté que Emmett se había puesto levemente nervioso, pero no tanto como yo.

-Así que él es Edward Masen Cullen ¿El chico del que me hablaste esta mañana? –me señalo con la mirada, ignore que me examinaba con aire especulativo.

-Así es señor Brigstone –tome la oportunidad de hablar para aclararme la voz.

-Emmett me dijo que deseas trabajar –volvió a estudiarme, esta vez lo hiso fulminantemente –Como muchos es lo que más queremos al llegar a un lugar, así que ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?

No podía mentir, así que no había otra forma de conseguir este trabajo más que siendo sincero, quizá mi carrera de arquitectura no valdría para él si mi experiencia no fuera tan nula. Presentí que mi nerviosismo era quien me delataba.

-Bueno señor, no tengo experiencia alguna pero estudié la universidad en la carrera de arquitectura y permítame decirle que lo hice con una calificación bastante considerable.

-¿A sí? –Levanto ambas cejas -¿Eres algún chico genio o algo por el estilo?

Emmett y yo nos miramos unos segundos.

-Bueno señor, no me consideró un completo genio pero mi gusto por la arquitectura me alentó mucho para lograr terminar con honores.

-Me agrada lo que dice Señor Cullen, un hombre dedicado a su pasión es un hombre que hace valer por lo que estamos hechos y a decir verdad su sabiduría me ayudaría mucho en los trenes, la empresa necesita un buen arquitecto, necesitamos diseñar los nuevos caminos y rieles más resistentes, me gusta la idea.

-Y permítame decirle una cosa señor Brigstone –añadió Emmett –El señor Cullen no solo es un arquitecto, permítame tomarme la molestia de informarle de que mi amigo es un hombre que podría solucionar uno de sus problemas, oí que esta solicitando un maestro para su prometida y pues aquí lo tiene, mi amigo podría ser quien pueda acabar con su disgusto.

El señor Brigstone se quedo escéptico, mirándome intrigado, no pude sostenerle la mirada pues lo único que mi impulso me atajo fue a darle a Emmett un buen golpe en el abdomen, mi rostro palideció para mi mala suerte.

-Señor Cullen ¿Usted esta enterado de lo que esta pasando mi prometida, cierto?

Trague saliva, mis ojos no hayan otro lado a donde mirar a si que me encaré a él.

-Sí, así es, fui informado del suceso de su prometida y créame que esto no es para conseguir el trabajo que me esta ofreciendo, fue un comentario que Emmett dijo, si tengo experiencia en esa clase de ayuda que solicita para su novia, señor.

-¿Y cree estar bastante capacitado? –escudriña con intensidad mi mirada, que se pierde entre el nerviosismo que me provoca su firmeza.

Lo pienso antes de hablar.

-Sí, señor, sería un honor que me consideré para el puesto.

El señor Brigstone no solo me examinó a mí, aquellos ojos suyos bastante abrumadores se posaron en Emmett, este tuvo un valor mucho mayor que el mío, aunque no pudo evitar contraer imperceptiblemente los labios, casi daba la impresión de que Emmett estaba siendo clavado por vidrios rotos. Algo en mi adivino que este hombre gozaba de un increíble e inmenso poder en el lugar que obligaba a todas estas personas a actuar de forma coordinada, no quise hacerme a la idea de convertirme en uno.

-Tiene suerte, Sr. Cullen de ser el primero en solicitar el trabajo de tutor de mi prometida, en este lugar no hay por donde buscar lo que yo quiero para ella y por supuesto merece lo mejor.

Asentí lentamente.

-Comprendo totalmente que usted esté buscando a un excelente tutor y no culpo que quiera lo mejor, pero si tiene prisa en hallar uno…

-He pasado casi un mes esperando alguna noticia como esta Sr. Cullen –me sostiene la mirada con mucha seguridad, mi cuerpo se vuelve vulnerable –No creo que se vuelva a repetir si lo dejo ir, Isabella necesita esto cuanto mas ponto sea, mejor.

Quiero mirar a Emmett pero me retengo, inhalo aire y evito hacer notorio un ligero suspiro.

-No es mi costumbre fallar a la gente, Sr. Brigstone.

Mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos, se mete uno a la boca y lo enciende con un cerillo, expulsa el humo por la boca que casi me cae al rostro, alza una ceja y se queda mirándome en un laxo de tiempo bastante corto.

-No desconfió de usted, a decir verdad me parece un muchacho responsable, solo quiero que me asegure que tiene suficiente capacitación para este trabajo –me indago, inquisitivamente.

-Créame que sí, Sr. Brigstone y no es por nada pero tampoco se me da el mentir –esperé que mis ojos fueran bastante expresivos para dejar a vista mi sincera verdad –Espero de verdad que pueda tomarme en cuenta.

Casi doy un salto por las risotadas que da, fuma un poco y vuelve a expulsar el humo esta vez por nariz, asienta dos veces con la cabeza.

-Le estoy tomando muy en cuenta Sr. Cullen. ¿Cuándo quiere empezar?

Me quería tirar al piso, el corazón se me acelero y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, no podía creerlo, era casi como un sueño, no podía creer que había conseguido este trabajo, ganaría dinero haciendo algo que además me gustaba mucho, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle a mi madre aquella educación que nuca me falto, lo haría, se lo agradecería hoy y siempre el apoyo que perduro en mí en todo este tiempo, casi reía de la emoción y la perplejidad, no quería pensar que se trataba de una broma aunque con este hombre podía esperarse muchas cosas.

Mis parpados pestañaron con mucha velocidad, Emmett me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, cuando lo mire el ya estaba sonriendo por mí.

-¿Lo dice en serio Sr. Brigstone? –pensé que era una estupidez preguntárselo, pero de verdad quería estar seguro.

-Creí que mi apariencia lo decía todo, Sr Cullen, hablo muy en serio ¿Le gustaría empezar mañana?

-Claro –esboce una sonrisa mientras contestaba –Mañana a primera hora del día estaré ahí.

-Pídale mi dirección a cualquier trabajador, la residencia Swan espera por usted mañana sin falta, no quisiera darme cuenta de que he cometido un error.

-No pienso decepcionarlo –le aseguré.

Sus ojos de nuevo volvieron a ser bastante abrumadores, se fijaron tan fuerte en mi cara que era difícil hacerse a la idea de que responder.

-Es algo a lo cual me estoy arriesgando, Sr. Cullen. A propósito, hablaremos más tarde del otro trabajo que necesita. –dejo otra manta de humo por el aire y avanzo hacia los vagones llenos de carga.

**~~~~~N/A~~~~~**

**SI LO SE! El capi es muy corto, perdónenme, pero como les repito los siguientes capítulos que estaré subiendo ya los tengo escritos así que no hay mucho por donde cambiar, aun así espero que les haya gustado, para todas aquellas que ansian el encuentro entre edward y bella se podrán dar cuenta que ya esta muy próximo, asi que aguarden con paciencia mis adoradas lectoras, todo a su tiempo, si se dieron cuento hoy no agregue música porque olvide que canción escuche al escribir este capítulo xD lo sé, soy una distraída pero eso es de siempre, lo siento. **

**Si te gusto el Capítulo ¿Me dejas un Review? Para Belkis lagos que me preguntó en el review del capitulo anterior cuando actualizaba, siento querida decirte que no lo sé, no sabría cuando pero si puedo tendré unas fechas asignadas, pero no prometo mucho, me la paso escribiendo y dedicando mi mente en los capítulos para alcanzar tener los suficientes y subirlos lo más rapido que puedo así que mantendré mi cabeza en esto también.**

**Les mando muchos saludos, un besote electronico (ya que no puedo darselos personalmente) y bendiciones **

**Las adoro! Cinnluna06**


	9. Capítulo 8 Isabella Swan

******DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**Música del capítulo (Son las canciones que me han estado inspirando desde entonces y que identifica a la exactitud esta historia, me gustaría que al menos si pudiesen escucharlas y darme su opinión)**

***Anchor -Mindy Gledhill**

***Terrible love -Birdy**

***People help the people -Birdy**

***Arrival of the birds & transformation -The cinematic Orchersta (esta canción no tiene letra)**

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capítulo 8. Isabella Swan.**

Pedaleé con mucha fuerza hacia la residencia Swan, manteniendo la dirección en mi memoria para llegar a salvo y evitar cometer algún error, de todas formas mi visita a la residencia era a las ocho en punto de la mañana, este día me había levantado a las seis, me había tomado una ducha, elegí mi mejor conjunto y desayune un gran plato de avena y leche fresca, estaba listo para el trabajo, tenía la disposición de comenzar con el pie derecho ya que muchas personas esperaban que mi trabajo pudiera ayudar a la Srita Swan. Emmett me había contado un poco sobre ella, al principio me rehusé a que me hablara del tema pues no quería mantener la cabeza con pensamientos que me distrajeran, pero algo en mí me dio la sensación de mantenerme al tanto de toda aquella familia, al menos un poco de historia no me iba a hacer mal saberla, primero me habló de Renee, era una mujer que gozaba de la buena vida, en cuanto su primer esposo murió no espero tiempo en poder contraer nupcias de nuevo, esto le trajo al principio muchísimas ganancias a su favor y a la niña que ellos esperaban, la felicidad y el dinero no perduraron mucho pues el famoso y dichoso matrimonio se acabo tres años después, desde entonces no se le ha conocido ningún pretendiente o esposo, Rosalie Hale era una chica caprichosa, amante de las joyas, compras y obsequios, fue una niña, a tu tiempo muy consentida pues gracias a ella su madre tuvo una etapa de estabilidad y placeres que gozo muchísimo, y además por ser la hija menor obtuvo mucho más crédito, Isabella era diferente o al menos esto le constaba a Emmett, lo poco que veía de ella cuando visitaba a James pareció darle esa idea, era alegré y amable pues con lo de la muerte de su padre y el accidente de su ceguera pareció que todo el mundo le cayó sobre la espalda, todo le deprimía, el no volver a tocar su piano y el leer su extensa colección de libros fue un golpe que la mantuvo melancólica por meses, todo esto también fue un golpe duro a la familia, Isabella era quien traía vida a la gran casa y ahora todo eso ya no era igual, la familia poco a poco fue cambiando, el estrés, los problemas aumentaron, tal parecía que las cosas iban de mal en peor, era una cosa que ellos no aseguraban encontrar solución, James es como otra parte de la historia, se había convertido en el novio de Isabella hace dos años, él le había propuesto matrimonio hace ya unos siete meses, Emmett me dijo que la relación tampoco iba muy bien, Isabella comenzó a actuar diferente y no fue precisamente por el accidente de su padre y el de ella, los problemas comenzaron antes de la propuesta de matrimonio, le pregunté cual había sido la causante de todo esto, desagraciadamente no me pudo contar, nadie sabía nada.

Me quite el leve sudor que llevaba sobre la frente con el brazo después de haber estado más de media hora sobre la bicicleta, andando por cada calle hasta llegar a la residencia, había cruzado un gran tramo, un puente y una carretera, todo para esperar ver aquella reja de acero que se iba asomando a mi vista, no pude sentirme más satisfecho ni tampoco más nervioso que de costumbre, mis emociones se aproximaban a una tremenda crisis que me ahogaba a cada pedaleo, me acerque más y más y logré ver a un hombre parado del otro lado, cuando me vio se asomo desde las rejillas y se puso frente al candado de la entrada.

-¿Qué necesita?

-Soy Edward Cullen, vengo a ver a la Srita. Swan, son orden del Sr. Brigstone. –se me seco la garganta no solo por el calor, el pavor me impedía tragar saliva.

-Claro, pasé –saco de una pequeña bolsa vieja la llave, paso la mano por el hueco de la rejilla hasta llegar a la abertura del candado, dio varios giros y estiro la reja, esta se abrió desde adentro.

Cuando tuve el acceso suficiente puse los pies de nuevo a los pedales y avance por el camino, no pude evitar distraerme con el paisaje, todo adentro era mucho más bello, jamás había visto algo tan verde y floral, tan natural y aromático, el césped tan luminoso y fresco, había tantos arbustos, matorrales, flores, girasoles, arboles enormes que resguardaban a los pájaros que cantaban por todos lados, algunos árboles ya pintaban las hojas naranjas y amarillas por tal cercanía al otoño, muchas de las hojas se extendían por el camino, fui derribando una que otra con las llantas, el olor húmedo se hiso presente de inmediato cuando me fui acercando a la gran casa, me extraño tanto encontrarme con aquel tal olor hasta que vi una fuente de agua estabilizada a unos cuantos metros de la casa, casi estuve a punto de detenerme pero logré seguir andando, me fui acercando a la casa hasta tenerla finalmente cerca, mi cabeza se alzo tanto para lograr ver la longitud de tan grande lugar.

Baje de mi bicicleta y el maletín que traía conmigo una vez frente de la casa, puse la bicicleta junto a otro conjunto de arbustos, subí los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta y toque solo dos veces, esperé con gran ansiedad que traté de mantenerme al límite mirando a mi alrededor, respiré y tome un gran tiempo para lograr poner todo en su lugar.

Trago saliva al tiempo que me acomodo la solapaba de la camisa cuando escucho que quitan el candado de la puerta, una mujer de mediana edad, alta, con el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos pequeños igualmente oscuros y la nariz chata me recibió con una cálida y amigable sonrisa.

-¿Sí? –su voz era bastante aguda para lo que aparentaba.

Me incline hacia ella para que pudiera escucharme con un poco de claridad, me miro atenta.

-Soy Edward Cullen, el tutor de la Srita. Swan –le sonreí.

Su boca se abrió en sorpresa y asintió, abrió la puerta para darme el pase completo.

-Adelante, lo esperábamos Sr. Cullen.

Al entrar mis ojos fueron increíblemente inundados por una intimidación que me estremeció los huesos, perdí casi la mitad de mi aliento cuando vi el interior de la gran casa, todo era elegancia distinguida, no había seguramente ningún rincón que se viera perdida entre tanta belleza, era enorme, amplia y extremadamente luminosa, el piso era de madera de roble pura y previamente encerada, cada pared pintada con una ligera capa de pintura blanca, tan blanca como el mismo mármol, proyectaba aquel mismo brillo y en si emanaba todavía mucha más luz, a varios metros de la puerta se encontraban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso que estaban cubiertas por una gruesa y extensa alfombra a rallas marones, los cuadros antiguos y valiosos daban a la casa un ambiente tan colonial y delicado, las mesas ya fuesen del comedor o la sala estaban complementadas por jarrones de margaritas rojas, el olor se percibió al instante en que aspire para recobrarme, los muebles también eran una parte afianzante para ese toque tan antiguo pero clásico, juraba que uno de esos muebles podría darme más de lo que podría obtener en mucho tiempo.

Apenas y me di cuenta que la mujer que me recibió estaba a mi lado, observándome con una sonrisa burlona que trataba de ocultar con un semblante refinado y erguido, hice caso omiso de mi imprudente comportamiento y le sonreí.

-Es una gran casa, perdone que me haya detenido a observarla un poco –el rubor en mis mejillas se incremento como mi inevitable pena.

La mujer rió ligeramente y asintió para si misma, ella también se dio un minuto para observarla.

-Es usted muy amable y sí es una casa que ha necesitado de muchos sacrificios –dio un largo y profundo suspiro pero de inmediato logro recobrarse para mirarme y hacerse olvidar de lo sucedido. –A sí que ¿usted será el tutor de mi querida Isa?

Parpadee, no sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo, la mujer me dio una amplia sonrisa que desconocí, ¿Acaso me estaba comportando ya como un tonto?

-Isabella, Sr. Cullen, es asi como la familia…-puso los ojos en blanco antes de corregirse –Disculpe, como la Sra. Swan y Rosalie la llaman y bueno, de vez en cuando yo.

-Oh –exclamé.

-No debería hablar mucho, usted debe estar ansioso por conocer a Isa, tenemos la gran y dichosa suerte de que el Sr. Brigstone lo haya encontrado, a ella le hará mucho bien.

-¿El Sr. Brigstone aviso a la familia del nuevo tutor?

-¡Oh sí! –asintió con mucha fuerza –Nos dio la noticia ayer, la familia se sintió tan aliviada pues en estos meses hemos querido un tutor pues el tiempo que perdíamos era muy valioso pero como dije, tenemos suerte de que este aquí –la comisura de sus labios volvió a curvarse en una sonrisa humilde y dulce.

Le regresé la sonrisa y yo tenía toda la suerte de poder estar aquí, en si enseñarle a la Srita Swan era para mí tan gratificante pues daba a alguien más los conocimientos que mi madre le hubiese gustado que desempeñara.

-Gracias –le respondí en voz baja, estuve a punto de preguntarle todo se encontraba la Srita. Swan hasta que escuchamos un grito que provenía de las escaleras, me estremecí de pies a cabeza, no fui el único que sintió el corazón estrujarse, noté el nervio de la mujer a mi lado.

-¡Alba! –la voz provenía de una mujer. Escuchamos que daba grandes pasos por los escalones, sujete mi maletín sobre mi pecho en un intento de ocultar el nervio y el miedo al mismo tiempo, la mujer dio un salto.

Una mujer de cabellos rubios con un gran sombrero en la cabeza nos miro, se quedo quieta a un lado de las escaleras cuando nos vio, parecí ver que tragaba saliva y que se tomo un momento para avanza hacia nosotros, cuando la vi de cerca pude ver que estaba maquillada, llevaba un gran collar de perlas y aretes a juego, un vestido de estampados florarles y zapatos de tacón rojo sangre, me miro a la cara y de inmediato miro a la mujer de mediana edad.

-Alba, creí que estarías arriba. ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó mirándola a ella pero al tiempo que me echaba una mirada furtiva sobre el hombro.

-Todo en orden, Sra. Swan, él es el nuevo tutor de Isabella, su nombre es Edward Cullen, solo lo recibí y estaba a punto de llevarla con ella.

Al regresarme la mirada, la mujer elegante cambio su semblante de súbito, sus ojos se mostraron a mí con una sorpresa expuesta también en su semblante, me miro boquiabierta y soltó una risita, me quede quieto sin decir nada, lo único que hice fue observarla disculparse con algo de euforia.

-¡Perdone Sr. Cullen! Creí que era uno de esos vendedores que solo me quitan el tiempo, mis más sinceras disculpas, ansiaba tanto su visita, no puedo creer que llegaría hoy y tan temprano, eso habla de usted tan bien.

Volví a ruborizarme, no pude hablar, no sabía como dar una impresión educada, refinada y tan encantadora, no quería verme como un completo idiota, ellas realmente confiaban en mí, no quería decepcionarlos, no pude seguir creyendo que después de todo me hubiese metido en esta gran responsabilidad ¿Cómo debía comportarme? No quería verme tan exagerado.

Alcé la mano y ella me dio un gran apretón, dude en dar una pequeña reverencia, recordé de nuevo que no debía exagerar, pero creo que sobre todo era más que nada cortesía, incline un poco la cabeza para darle un saludo.

-Buenos días Sra. Swan, es realmente impresionante que me hayan estado esperando, a decir verdad yo también me moría de ganas por venir hasta acá. ¡Su casa es hermosa, si me permite decírselo! –sin duda era una buena forma de comenzar las cortesías sin exagerar.

-¡Gracias! Es bueno ver que alguien tome en cuenta los detalles –se detuvo para mirar a Alba –Alba, querida, podrías ofrecerle al Sr. Cullen algo de café ¿O prefiere Té? Supe que usted venía de Inglaterra, no sabe lo fascinada que quedé al escuchar sobre su llegada a Cleveland.

El asombro volvió, me pregunté quien pudo darle toda aquella información, pensé al principio en Emmett y luego en el Sr. Brigstone aunque todo volvía a Emmett, si el Sr. Brigstone sabía de mí era a causa de Emmett, era su jefe, era tan obvio que él quisiera saber de mí.

No supe que hacer otra vez, reí pero al notar que mi voz tembló, cerré la boca.

-No pensé que usted pudiese conocer mi historia.

Negó.

-No toda, solo que usted venia de Europa y que acaba de llegar, también que se queda con amigo suyo, o eso me contó James.

-¿El Señor Brigstone? –levante una ceja.

Se carcajeo hasta el punto en que su rostro se torno de un rojo carmesí, Alba la acompaño en sus risas.

-Estoy tan acostumbrada en llamarlo de esa forma que olvido que la mayoría de la gente lo conoce por el Sr. Brigstone, es tan de la familia como Alba –se volvió a ella con una sonrisa que engroso su rostro. –Es nuestra ama de llaves pero dejo todo aquello hasta volverse tan importante y fundamental y más después de lo de Isabella, ella la ayuda a subir escaleras, vestirla, bañarla y arreglara, sin mi querida Alba, no sabría que pudiese ser de mí. Sr. Cullen –menciono mi nombre de una forma tan directa y firme que cuando toda esa alegría que proyecto hace un rato se oculto, mis piernas sufrieron un temblor al igual que mi cabeza, mis manos sudaron pero pude relacionarlo con el calor infernal de afuera. Sus ojos entraron a los míos dándome poco uso de razón –Isabella ha cambiado desde el accidente, no quisiera que usted se llevará una impresión diferente, ella ha estado distante con todos nosotros, su actitud es algo complicada, esta afligida, melancólica y puede que al principio sea difícil tratar con ella, por favor, solo necesita paciencia, es todo.

Mire a Alba y ella asintió, mire a la Sra. Swan de nuevo, la urgencia de que pudiera decir algo la tenía fijamente en mí.

-Se cuan complicado y difícil puede ser todo esto, Sra. Swan y me siento tan honrado de que usted pueda darme toda esa confianza y por supuesto en confiar en que Isabella pueda cambiar con mis enseñanzas, tome mucha sinceridad en mis palabras de que puede confiar en mí y que seré lo más paciente posible.

Percibí una ligera tensión en el cuerpo de Alba que me estremeció, la Sra. Swan no dijo nada, o al menos en unos segundos, bajo la mirada solo un poco, me quede meditando en lo que le había respondido ¿Había sido algo incorrecto? ¿No le había parecido algo de su agrado?

-Es solo que ella no parece ser la amada niña Isabella de hace tiempo. Sr Cullen –alzó la mirada hacia a mí, su voz fue mortecina y descendiente. –Ha cambiado, se ha vuelto una mujer a veces indiferente, esperemos que su actitud no lo haga cambiar de opinión respecto al trabajo.

-En absoluto –le respondo de inmediato, sabía que Isabella era una mujer de fríos sentimientos, por ello Emmett tuvo la necesidad de confesármelo, aunque discretamente el Señor Brigstone lo había hecho. –Soy yo quien le pido una oportunidad para tratar con ella

La Señora Swan logro sonreír pero si apenas fue algo que pudo controlar, sus ojos mostraban esa inconformidad que su lejana sonrisa trataba de borrar, ella y Alba compartieron un par de palabras, me quedé sin mucho interés viéndolas hablar, seguí mirando la casa, no podía calcular cuantas personas podría vivir aquí y cuantas personas tenían que trabajar en esta casa para mantenerla tan arreglada y en orden.

Los ojos de la Señora Swan volvieron a mí, en cuanto me di cuenta me volví a ella con toda la atención posible.

-Creo que es hora de conocerla, ella subirá en una hora a tomar un baño –agito sus hombros para acomodarse la blusa pero más bien fue un gesto de disgusto. –Y ella mantiene su tiempo libre en el jardín ¿Podría venir conmigo?

Mis pies se aferraron por un momento en el suelo, creí que jamás sería capaz de moverme, la urgencia de evitar quedar como un idiota fue lo que me hiso reaccionar, asentí torpemente y fui detrás de la Señora Swan por toda la casa, la seguí meditando mis pasos para no pisarle los talones, aproveche el tiempo en que no me estaba observando para hiperventilar un poco, me sacudí como un pescado asfixiado, tratando de quitarme de encima toda esa rígido y pesado nerviosismo.

-Es por aquí –me aviso.

Nos detuvimos frente a unas puertas de cristal y marcos de madera, vi todo desde los cristales, me quede impactado al ver el enorme y verde jardín, era una extenso campo de matices pues no todo era verde, había pequeños huertos de rosas rojas, blancas y rosas, helechos y figurillas de árnica que decoraban los espacios vacios, una pequeña fuente de granito que quedaba justo a un lado del huerto, proporcionando agua fresca que caía sobre ya las rosas resplandecientes, por último una mesa de hierro forjado blanco que daba de nuevo un estilo antiguo, era una perfecta pieza de mueblería para una casa del mismo género.

Entrecerré los ojos para visualizar con claridad un gran árbol que estaba a unos varios metros lejos del perímetro del jardín, me pregunte de quien podría o más bien de que podía ser ese tan grande árbol, con tan grotesco y escamoso tronco, podía significar tanto para esta familia y no querer derrumbarlo.

-Ella esta ahí, debajo del árbol, Sr. Cullen, es donde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

-No –dije con aplomo, el ritmo de mi corazón se acelero de ramalazo al pensar que tendría que ir yo solo a encontrarme con la Srita. Swan, tenía que hacerlo yo solo, era necesario. –Iré yo mismo Sra. Swan, no se preocupe.

Ella también se altero, me abrió la puerta y me dijo.

-Que tenga buenos días, Sr. Cullen –camino hacia el otro lado, dejándome solo.

Respire para mantenerme erguido y camine directo hacia el jardín, la presencia del olor embriagador a césped recién cortado, el agua clara de la que caía de la fuente y el olor a flores me asaltó un poco dejándome más aturdido, mis pies se hundían cada vez en la tierra enlodada, lo ignoré, camine cada vez con mas velocidad sin darme razón de porque si mi gran temor era encontrarme con ella ¿Qué clase de actitud podría demostrarme a mí? Podía aborrecerme, no la conocía y estaba segura de que odiaba a los desconocidos.

El árbol se hiso más cercano, apreté mi mano en el sujetador del mi maletín que llevaba dentro el libro de mi madre, pensar en ello me daba algo de más confianza en mi mismo, no estaba del todo solo, podía imaginar que mi madre me alentaba desde cada una de esas hojas para no comportarme como un idiota. Mi respiración se entrecorto inevitablemente cuando vi la figura de una mujer recargada sobre el grande tronco del árbol, su cabeza estaba mirando hacia el cielo, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo descansaba sobre todo el lecho verdoso del césped, no podía creer que estaba frente suyo, me la imagine mucho más grande de edad pues el señor Brigstone hacía que lo pareciera, sus facciones eran tan suaves, sus pómulos estaban marcados a pesar de que no hacía ningún gesto, su piel era clara tan clara como la leche, tan maravillosa como la nieve y tan delgada como una hoja de papel, su cabello era castaño oscuro, sus labios carnosos y sus abundantes pestañas negras se sacudieron cuando abrió los ojos.

Di un salto y ella jadeo, miro hacia todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien, subió sus rodillas a su pecho y se cubrió, sus ojos se dilataron y me di cuenta que sus ojos eran verdes claro, tan similar a la cascara de limón y con la transparencia de una gema. La mire fijamente mientras ella se perdía entre el miedo y la curiosidad.

-Srita Swan, soy Edward Cullen –mi voz se desvaneció un poco, no quise alarmarla más –Su tutor.

Se quedo quieta en la misma posición, miro hacia la nada pero su cabeza se guio un poco hacia mi dirección, trago saliva y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me ha dicho que fue usted? –me preguntó molesta -¿Estaba espiándome Sr. Cullen?

-En absoluto Srita, perdone no quería asustarla de esa manera, disculpe de nuevo –presentía que mi comportamiento se acercaba al de un autentico idiota.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted ahí parado?

-Menos de dos segundos.

-¿Debería creerle?

Desvié la mirada para evitar mirarla y en sí sentirme más nervioso.

-Puede preguntárselo a su madre, ella puede darle credibilidad a lo que le digo –carraspee

Escuche que se levantaba del suelo, mire de reojo que se sostenía del trono para no caer, quise acercarme a ayudarla pero ella se veía independiente para hacerlo, sus ojos se quedaron fijos hacia la nada cuando se acomodo el vestido de franela rosado, me apreté los labios cuando vi en su cabello incrustados pedazos de hojas secas.

La contemple, ella se mostró displicente cuando hable.

-Tiene algo en su cabello, Srita. Swan –murmure con voz agradable.

Ella resoplo, levanto sus manos y se los llevo a la cabeza, se rebusco en el pelo y las hojas cayeron al piso, baje la cabeza, cohibiéndome por completo un montón de cosas que tenía para esto.

-¿Hay algo más que quiera señalarme, Sr. Cullen? –me pregunto con un poco de ironía, alzo las cejas, solo faltaba que pusiera sus brazos sobre su pecho para considerarle un berrinche.

Menee la cabeza, aunque luego consideré algo que tal vez podría dejarla tan molesta como quizá tranquila, era algo que a las mujeres les gustaba oír sin considerar una ofensa.

-Usted se ve bastante joven.

Entrecerró los ojos e hiso una mueca con los labios que frunció con mucha fuerza.

-No considere los halagos algo que me pueda satisfacer, Sr. Cullen, no soy de esa clase de mujeres que pueda encandilar con poesía o modales previamente estudiados por personas ingenuas cómo usted que quiere ganarse un lugar entre gente como nosotros, si usted me permite decírselo.

-Perdone pero no fue un halago lo que acabo de decirle, ni tampoco estoy tratando de comportarme como alguien de su clase, se lo dije porque me ha sorprendido lo joven que se ve, no quiero ofenderla.

Sus labios se contrajeron más en una mueca.

-No me gusta que hablen de mi apariencia, me disgusta demasiado y si a usted le basta, esta aquí solo por una hora y solo viene a enseñarme por lo que mi madre le esta pagando.

Asentí a pesar de que no pudiera notarlo.

-Estoy en total acuerdo con usted Srita. Swan, su madre me pagará bastante bien y creo que no habrá nada que me corresponda aquí que enseñarle lo que necesita.

-Espero que con el tiempo mantenga usted esa idea –su mandíbula se tenso.

-Aclarándole que así será –mostré una sonrisa casi invisible.

Se acomodo una vez más el vestido y camino a pasos largos hacia la casa, paso a un lado mío casi rozando con mi brazo, se dio cuenta y si apenas volvió la cabeza para mirar, la seguí por detrás, sus pasos se volvieron lentos y cautelosos, tomándose tu tiempo para avanzar.

-¿Quiere empezar con la clase hoy, Srita?

Soltó una risa burlona, giro la mitad de la cabeza para hablarme.

-¿No le han avisado de mi itinerario?, creí que sería mi madre quien se lo haría saber, a ella le encanta llenar de información ajena a gente desconocida.

Puse los ojos en blanco, de todos modos ella jamás sabría de mis desplantes gestos.

-No lo hiso –admití

-Tomo café a media mañana, me gusta ya sea en invierno o calor, primavera o verano.

-¿Y en otoño? –inquirí, había olvidado nombrarlo.

Ella frunció el gesto con bastante exasperación.

-¿Qué significa eso? Creí ser clara al decirle que me gustaba el café a media mañana, todos los días Sr. Cullen, inclusive en otoño.

Baje la mirada.

-Perdone –le contesté con un hilo de voz.

Mire hacia el suelo sin decir nada hasta que escuche que sus pasos se detuvieron, la mire desorbitado, giro su cuerpo hacia el mío y me hablo, obviamente sin mirarme a la cara, se quedo igualmente callada esperando quizá a que yo pudiera decir algo, suspiro y fue ella quien decidió hablar.

-Tomo el café a media mañana Sr. Cullen, todos los días, le agradecería que tuviera la amabilidad de acompañarme, ya hablaremos de la clase de hoy. ¿Le parece? –alzo una ceja, esperando con ansiedad mi respuesta.

Quise dar una carcajada pero me calle, después de todo un café a media mañana podría bien servirme para reanimarme un poco, además sería un buen comenzó para las clases que seguiría dándole por un tiempo.

No halle ningún problema, a excepción de que tomar café se hiciera una costumbre tomarla todo los días para mi también, me apetecía más bien una limonada bien fría, esperé de verdad que no se molestase por mi discrepancia.

-No me parece ningún problema, pero preferiría una limonada si a usted no le importa.

-En absoluto –admitió con el mismo semblante arrogante y apático, me pregunte si sostener el mismo rostro todo los días sería agotante para ella.

Giro su cuerpo hacia el frente, de nuevo y avanzo a pasos más cortos y cautelosos por el jardín, mientras yo la seguía por detrás, aguardándola por si pudiera tropezar, aunque el sostenerla no me daba puntos a mi favor.

~~~~~~**N/A~~~~~~**

**Perdonen tanto por dejarlas tan solas! El cargador de mi laptop se descompuso y tuve que conseguirle otro, pero no hasta dentro de unos días lo conseguí, estuve al tanto del mundo en mi móvil pero aun así no fue igual, me morí por subir capítulo, casi me da algo por la ansiedad, lo bueno es que aquí estoy de regreso y no pienso irme en un buen rato, las quiero a todas y me alegra poder saludarlas, el capítulo como verán es muy importante, aquí es el primer encuentro entre edward y Isabella, ya empezarán a conocer como es ella, es algo terca pero ya verán que con el tiempo las cosas no se quedarán así, tengo ideas para este personaje, ya lo verán, mientras tanto disfruten de los siguientes que vienen. **

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que dan Favorite a la historia y por leerla claro, que dejan siempre su divino RR, las adoro, de verdad les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones que deje en la parte de arriba, yo las subiré próximamente a mi perfil por sí quieren escucharla varias veces, o como ustedes prefieran :) **

**Muchos saludos y bendiciones, abrazos a montones!**

**Cinnluna06**


	10. Capítulo 9 Solo una charla de café

**********DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capítulo 9. Solo una charla de café.**

-Dos de azúcar, Alba y no olvides por favor la crema –le dijo Isabella, mientras Alba le servía el café hirviendo en una taza de porcelana.

Alba le sonrió, acerco la crema y el azúcar y le sirvió dos cucharadas de cada una, Isabella miro hacia el suelo en todo momento, Alba le ayudo a colocarle el pañuelo en las rodillas y se volvió hacia a mí, le pedí solo la limonada y por suerte ella ya tenía una gran jarra en la bandeja del café.

-Gracias. –le respondí, amablemente.

Alba asintió y de nuevo se giro a Isabella que le contesto mirando hacia lo lejos.

-Nada más, Alba, puedes irte.

Se fue llevándose la bandeja directo hacia la casa, reposamos en la mesa hierro forjado del jardín, es ahí donde Isabella normalmente consumía su café matutino, no quise preguntarle porque no lo hacia dentro de la casa si ya hacía bastante calor como para tomar café aquí, pero de nuevo me reserve a lo que ella podía pensar que era ofensa, tome la limonada sin hacer ruido y trate de no mirarla tanto, aunque el ver como buscaba la taza por la mesa y la sostenía con titubeo me impidió desviar los ojos, de nuevo quise ofrecerme a ayudarla pero negué.

Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se limpio la boca con el pañuelo sobre sus rodillas, ninguno dijo nada, yo escuche atentamente el ruido de los pájaros y el recorrido rápido del agua, a ella no pareció molestarle mi silencio y sentí que al menos hacia algo bien.

-¿Es cierto que acaba de llegar a la ciudad?

No vi venir su pregunta así que me tomo de sorpresa, tuve que procesarla dentro de mi cabeza para tomar una respuesta consciente, abrí mi boca para responderle pero en ese momento mis manos se volvieron tan torpes como mis respuestas, casi dejo caer el vaso de limonada sobre la mesa, hice ruido con el vidrio y los cubiertos de planta que estaban a mi lado, ella se sobresalto, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente buscando la fuente del ruido, me sentí tan bendecido de que no pudiera verme a la cara con el rubor inyectado en mis mejillas.

-Sí…Acabo de llegar, hace una semana. Me estoy quedando en casa de un viejo amigo de la infancia –mis labios temblaron repentinamente.

Levanto la taza de café, le dio un sorbo he hiso una mueca con los labios.

-Debe parecerle interesante regresar después de tantos años –dejo la taza sobre la mesa, tomo un panecillo de vainilla y mantequilla y lo mordió –James me contó que estuvo ausente mucho tiempo pues aquí es donde creció, o eso al menos su amigo le contó.

-Asi es, me fui y regresé después de unos años hasta aquí, ya tendrá idea de porqué –solté una risita nerviosa –Extrañaba este lugar.

Ella ladeo la cabeza, mirando hacia un rincón que estaba detrás de mí, se apretó los labios y por segundo casi juré que la vi sonreír burlona.

-¿Está usted seguro? –me pregunto con aire codicioso, podía asegurar que se estaba dando por enterrada de una mentira -¿Cómo alguien que vive en Inglaterra podría volver a este lugar? No suena tan razonable, o al menos para mí que he tratado de salir de este lugar olvidado por dios y no se me permite porque no soy auto eficiente para tomar mis propios riesgos.

La mire fijamente, logré ver que sus ojos brillaban en su propia satisfacción de haberme causado una impresión inesperada, me incline hacia la mesa para tomar una panecillo y lo mordí con fuerza.

-Creo que usted oyó bien la razón de mi regreso Srita. Swan, es un lugar que a mi me hubiese gustado algún día volver a pisar y si tuve la oportunidad no podía rechazarla.

-No me gustan los mentirosos Sr. Cullen –confesó, con tono avinagrado y despreciable –Usted no me esta dando la información incorrecta, ¿porque simplemente no dice la verdadera razón por la cual regreso a Cleveland? ¿Cree que no me he detallado sobre usted? Pues se ha dado una impresión muy escasa de mí.

-No tengo autorización de darle detalles a nadie de mi vida privada –respondí firmemente, mirándola a la cara sin importarme que no pudiera regresarme resistencia.

-Supongo que su madre no pudo acompañarle en el viaje, fue una lástima lo de su pérdida. Lo siento –susurro con desgana, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me quede boquiabierto viendo ante mis ojos como se burlaba de mí, estuve a punto de derramar la limonada al piso, preguntarle cual era su maldito problema, como podía no ser mas desdichada con lo que le estaba pasando y si disfrutaba levantar su ego con las tristezas de los demás pero de nuevo controle mis impulsos, era una mujer infeliz, no había otra forma de que ella sobreviviera sintiéndose tan despreciada.

Reí con ironía que ella de inmediato lo tomo a mal.

-¿Esta burlándose en mi cara, Sr. Cullen?

Fije mi mirada envarada a su rostro cuando ella comenzó a disfrutar de su café y a ignorarme sutilmente.

-¿Disfruta echar en cara las desdichas de los demás. Srita Swan?

Ladeo la cabeza con aire pensativo, la contemple totalmente inerte, imaginando lo peor ¿Habré cruzado algún límite que a ella le molesto? No debí haberle respondido, maldije una y otra vez mis incontrolables impulsos que siempre me jugaban en mal momento

Ella se enderezo sobre la silla, agitando sus hombros en poco inquieta.

-Usted se lo toma muy en serio, Sr. Cullen, no hago más que informarme como se debe, además soy demasiado concienzuda, no me gustan los errores –carraspeo –Ni los que me cuestionan.

Trague en seco, definitivamente había tirado de la cuerda floja, no podía seguir con estas preguntas, ni mucho menos sumergirme en esas respuestas que solo la alentaban a mostrarse más orgullosa y apática, su forma de ser lo decía todo, era una mujer desdichada y no podia creer que había indicios de que Isabella Swan era la alegría de esta casa y la risa cantarina que alegraba por las mañanas. ¿Quién podía creer eso?

Por un segundo me las arreglé para ocultar mi silencio tomando limonada, luego le conteste.

-No la conozco lo suficiente para cuestionarla –admití, sereno –No me gusta que la gente también se lleve una mala impresión de mí, tenga en mente que yo solo vine a una sola cosa y que me mantengo firme en mi lugar.

-¿Su lugar? –inquirió, alzando una ceja y a la vez ocultando una sonrisa burlona.

-Mi lugar de tutor –le recordé.

Aspiro profundamente y busco sobre la mesa su taza de café, no dijo nada ni tampoco se preocupo en ofrecerme un gesto indiferente, de nuevo me pregunté si habría cruzado otro límite que le disgusto, mis manos se movieron inquietantes sobre mis rodillas, no sabía que hacer, no me quería quedar sin decir nada, el tiempo corría y cada vez se volvió más difícil estar frente a ella meditando cada palabra y cada movimiento para evitarle tales incomodidades.

Moví la silla para hacer ruido e interrumpir un poco en el momento.

-Usted tiene la última palabra Srita. Podemos comenzar cuando desee.

-¿Tiene algún problema con el tiempo? –me preguntó con suspicacia, alzando una ceja.

¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo más que estar aquí? El tiempo no era nada para mí un impedimento.

-Claro que no, es solo que esto se esta convirtiendo más bien en una charla de café y no en…-me callé. Dios, de verdad no quería despertar a aquella Isabella avinagrada que a cada momento le nacía un gesto descortés, no sabía como evitarlo.

A Isabella le pareció gracioso o al menos eso creí, apenas y vi que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa pero no podia asegurar nada, parecía más bien que se apretaba fuertemente los labios para evitar mostrarse afable, trago saliva y sin verlo venir ella se levanto de la silla, a los segundos después fui yo también quien se levanto, derribando la silla por accidente, quise recogerla pero me preocupe más en no dejarla ir sin una explicación.

-Me parece una forma correcta de llamarlo, en realidad tuvimos una simple charla de café y es que en realidad no me siento en disposición de iniciar con las clases –se acomodo el largo del vestido con la mirada perdida y fija hacia la nada y giro hacia la puerta –Venga mañana, necesito ordenar algunas cosas.

-Señorita Swan…esperé –levante un pie para interponerme en el camino pero todo resulto peor de lo que pude haber imaginado, la mesa se sacudió y mi vaso de limonada junto con la taza del café se tiro, dejando manchado todo el mantel y salpicándole a Isabella en las manos y el vestido, ella saltó y dio un gemido sordo yo me quede mirando el horroroso desastre ante mis ojos y que yo mismo había causado, levante el vaso de limonada y la taza de café con mis manos extremadamente torpes pero resulto peor, todo se derramo aun más he hiso un escaso charco en el piso.

Isabella hirvió en coraje que naturalmente leí en su expresión.

-¡Cómo es posible! –exclamó, abruptamente -¿Acaso no se da cuenta?

-Perdone…perdone tanto, Señorita –murmure, quise tomar un pañuelo y ayudarla pero no quise armar un daño más grande.

-¡Venga mañana, le he dicho! –gruño -¡Alba!

Isabella comenzó a refunfuñar, yo no sabía que hacer, me sentí tonto, inoportuno, un completo idiota, el acercarme a ella sería importunarla totalmente. Alba entro de inmediato al jardín, me contemplo a mi solo un segundo y luego hacia Isabella que buscaba sobre la mesa otra servilleta, lo único que hice fue ruborizarme.

-¿Pero que ha pasado? –pregunto Alba, se acerco a la mesa para lograr limpiar un poco el desastre de café y un plato roto.

-¡Ha sido el Sr. Cullen! –bramó ella -¡Parece que no esta en sus cinco sentidos!

-Fue un accidente, de verdad, perdonen –observé a Alba que inicio a la tarea de limpiar y acomodar las cosas, fue mucho mejor que ella lo hubiese limpiado, yo no quería hacer algún otra cosa que a Isabella le molestaste.

Alba ayudo a Isabella a secar un poco las gotas de café en su vestido, vi como se apretaba los labios y a cada intento de Alba ella bufaba, no quería que ella le ayudara en nada y Alba solo se quedaba callada, al final Isabella tomo la servilleta y camino hacia la casa sin decir nada, la mire alejarse hasta perderse en el interior. Me acerque un poco a la mesa solo para quitar mi maletín, Alba se volvió a mí solo para sonreírme amigablemente.

Me encogí como una esponja, de nuevo inundado por la vergüenza.

-No quería causar un mal rato, tampoco fue mi intención derramar el café –me mordí el labio –Perdone

Alba rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-No tiene porque disculparse, es solo café y no tiene porque sentirse mal, son cosas que pasan, sé que se siente avergonzado pero si no hay mala intención de por medio, entonces no hay de que preocuparse.

-Créame que no fue en mala intención –trague saliva –ella me dijo que volviera mañana ¿Estoy despedido?

-¿Despedido? –alzó las cejas, interrumpida por la confusión –Por supuesto que no ¿Acaso creyó que este incidente le causaría un despido justificado?

Vacile, eso me pareció a causa de la reacción de Isabella ¿Qué otra cosa podía creer?

-Eso exactamente creí, estoy seguro de que se lo dirá al señor Brigstone y esté me despedirá por tirarle café a su prometida y entonces yo no podré decirle como ocurrieron las cosas, si tan solo mis pies no se hubieran atravesado de por medio ella…

-Señor Cullen –me interrumpió, mirándome fijamente y hablándome con voz serena y tranquila –Usted no esta despedido y yo estoy muy segura de que Isa no le contará nada al señor Brigstone, ella sabe guardar compostura, no deje que nada de esto lo atormente ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí con desgana pero luego pensé en que las cosas no podía ser tan malas, no podían despedirme por haber derramado café aunque tomando en cuenta los rumores acerca de la señorita Swan, no estaba del todo conforme que lo sucedido esta mañana se quedaría solo entre nosotros tres, Isabella hablaría, tarde o temprano ella hablaría horrible de mí con alguien.

Me quede un momento mirando recoger a Alba hasta que alguien entro al jardín, era la Señora Swan, entro alterada, mirando la bandeja que traía Alba con el plato roto y el mantel manchado de café doblado que llevaba debajo de su bazo, le quedé congelado mirando a la señora Swan y ella a mí, las palabras brotaron como burbujas desde mi garganta en una valiente y justa explicación pero no salieron de mi boca.

-Isabella esta furiosa –nos informo la Señora Swan, intrigada –No quiere hablar con nadie y no me ha querido explicar porque…

-El Señor Cullen derramo café, eso es todo –respondió Alba con un simple encogimiento. –A Isabella le salpico un poco y ella se ha puesto así, ya sabes como es con los sucesos inesperados, le molestan mucho.

La señora Cullen medito, miro hacia la mesa vacía y luego a mí, me quede callado y quieto cuando ella soltó un suspiro y fingió que las cosas no podían darse para más.

-Oh, eso explica su humor. ¿Lo esperamos mañana Señor Cullen?

Mire intuitivamente a Alba y ella me guiño un ojo tan rápido que casi lo confundí con un simple parpadeo, asentí.

-Claro que si, ocho de la mañana, sin falta para usted Sra. Swan.

-Para Isabella, Sr. Cullen, es a ella quien le estará dando clases, no a mí.

-¡Oh sí! –carraspee, mis labios temblaron cuando traté de dar una sonrisa, me di cuenta que no era momento para derrochar cortesías asi que las reserve –La Srita Swan me tendrá aquí a esa hora.

-Excelente –susurró la señora Swan, llamó a Alba y ella la siguió detrás de ella.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad corrí por el jardín y me fui directo hacia la puerta del vestíbulo para alejarme de todo y de olvidarme de que había tratado este día con la sombría y melancólica señorita Isabella Swan, dando a si por hecho los rumores que la rodeaban por su fama tan desagradable.

(…)

**Narrador POV**

Isabella azotó la puerta al entrar a su habitación, Alba estaba junto con ella quien la ayudo a quitarle el vestido y colocarse uno nuevo, a los pocos segundos su madre fue quien toco a la puerta, no tardaron segundos en que Isabella le diera el pase con tono exasperado, entró y miro como Alba le desabotonaba el vestido manchado de café.

Alba la miro desde el espejo del pulido y elegante tocador de Isabella, ella se dedico a refunfuñar una y otra vez sin percatarse que su madre había entrado con una actitud que echaba humo por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo ha sido posible esto Isabella? Has sido demasiado desconsiderada con el Sr. Cullen –le dijo con voz gruesa y abrupta.

-¡Es él quien es un idiota! ¡Ha derramado café en mi vestido Chanel! ¿Acaso no vez esa parte de su desconsideración?

-¡No fue si intención!

-¡Lo fue! –gritó Isabella quien se deshizo a su alrededor de los brazos de Alba que sostenían el vestido nuevo, busco entre el aire algo para sostenerse asi que se aferro del borde del tocador y busco la voz hundida de su madre para lograr tenerla de frente –No fue suficiente para él comportarse descortés y para colmo derramarme café ¡Es un idiota! Y no puede creer que venga mañana ¡¿No pudieron conseguir a alguien mejor!?

-Fue James quien lo contrato, no puedes pedir tanto en esta ciudad tan pequeña, Isabella, estamos en Cleveland, no en California así que tendrás que vivir con ello.

Isabella gruño con mucha fuerza que Alba se estremeció, se alejo solo dos pasos de ella para evitar una catástrofe viendo la respuesta de la joven.

-¡Quiero lo que yo quiero! ¡Es que nadie puede darme lo que deseo! Tú sabes tan bien como todos en esta casa que odio que me contradigan, madre ¡Lo odio! Y Ese hombre no hace más que dar problemas ¡No lo quiero!

La señora Swan no sabía que hacer, el joven Cullen era uno de los únicos maestros en la ciudad que sabía leer en Braille y el encontrarlo había sido una suerte bendita pues no muchos llegan a la ciudad y conseguir uno de fuera era demasiado costoso, así quien terminaría pagándolo era James, no la familia Swan, ellos tenían deudas, tantas que ya era demasiado que James se encargara de las cosas de la familia, así que era imposible cumplir los caprichos de la joven.

-¡No puedes darte tus caprichos Isabella! El joven Cullen se queda y no solo porque es el único en la ciudad si no porque lo has tratado indecorosamente, es un joven que hará increíble su trabajo y lo sé porque James nos ha dado buenas referencias de él. No hay nada más que decir.

Isabella tomo un bote de crema facial y la lanzó por el aire sin golpearle a nadie pues no iba dirigida a su madre, Alba se acerco a la chica y termino por colocarle el vestido, Isabella se quedo enfadada en silencio y su madre la observó con los brazos cruzados dándose a la idea de que tarde o temprano ella jamás aceptaría sus decisiones.

-Es un insolente, serás tú quien sea la responsable de las consecuencias de todo, madre ¡Tú lo serás!

-Tomaré mis medidas luego, Isabella, eres tú la insolente, cada mañana, cada día, semana y no cambias, eres irritante, es imposible creer que estás comprometida con alguien, si no fuera tu madre juraría que todo es un engaño.

-Sí bien lo recuerdas, madre, es para tu pura conveniencia, es que acaso ¿Piensas que esas deudas se pagaran con los arboles del jardín? –repuso con suspicacia

La señora Swan dio un pisotón al piso, no se dio cuenta y ni tampoco le intereso que Alba se hubiese quedado congelada y contemplándola a causa de las acusaciones de Isabella.

-¡Calla ya Isabella! Jamás te obligaría a casarte con alguien a quien no amaras, no puedes decir que jamás has amado a James pues ha sido tu único pretendiente y a quien tu me pedias aceptara con tano fervor, tuvimos la dichosa suerte de que tuviese un ingreso bastante mayor para ayudarnos. ¡Así que ya basta!

Isabella hiso un ademan con las manos

-Sal de mi habitación entonces, que aun no me he vestido. Alba, arreglarme antes de que llegue James que necesitaré verme presentable para las nuevas noticias que espere le cuente.

-Claro, mi pequeña Isa –respondió Alba embargada en la dulzura y delicadeza que siempre le mostraba a su querida Isabella, a pesar de su amargura y desfavorable actitud con todo el mundo -¿Empezamos con tu cabello?

-Parece que me lees la mente, querida Alba.

Si apenas Isabella pudo cruzar una sonrisa, no hasta que escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con fuerza y se percató de que su madre había salido quemándose en su propia Bilis, Isabella se sintió satisfecha siempre de echarle en cara las verdades a su madre que siempre le causaban dolor de cabeza.

**N/A**

**Estoy como loca tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para mi mamá jajaja, espero que alguna de ustedes pueda entenderme es horrible, mi hermana y yo pensamos hacerle un rico pastelillo en el microondas y papiroflexia, ya saben un arreglo floral con papel de muchos colores :D esperemos le guste, apenas lo prepararemos mañana, estoy estresada con alguna tarea, no me acordé que es para mañana :S estoy loquísima :O **

**No tuve tiempo de saludarlas mis amadas y queridas lectoras, con todo este del día de la madre me entretuve un poquito, se acerca cada vez más que me emociono :) espero que ustedes consientan a su mami, que la quieran o si no le van a dar nada, háganla pasar un día relajado y tranquilo, eso siempre resulta ser mejor que cualquier otra cosa, yo les deseo de corazón felicidad a cada una de sus mamas y si por aquí anda alguna persona que tenga la dicha de ser madre o que es de esas mamas que leen a escondidas en fanfiction xD ¡Muchas felicidades! sería para mi un honor que una mamá me leyera C:**

**Hablando ya del capítulo, espero que lo disfruten como siempre, que me digan que les pareció, espero que ha estas alturas no les este aburriendo jaja (Espero no) Las dejo mis amadas, esta vez no hubo banda sonora del capi porque las canciones son las del capi anterior, ok.**

**Besotes electrónicos. Cinnluna06**


	11. Capítulo 10 Trabajo estrabajo

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capítulo 10. Trabajo es…Trabajo. **

Lo sucedido en esta tarde no me había dejado concentrarme, había estado rondando en mi cabeza hasta esta noche que me preocupe en preparar la cena, mi torpeza, mi debilidad y poca experiencia me había dejado en mala evidencia con Isabella Swan, aquella chica que exigía tanto pero de una forma tan complicada, no sabía en que momento podía estar haciendo las cosas correctas y en que momento metía la pata, al menos su madre y Alba eran mucho muy diferentes, no hallaba una forma de que gente como ellas pudiesen convivir con Isabella, era todo un reto o tal vez estaban demasiado acostumbradas a sentirte tan abrumadas con su presencia, en sí, aun me faltaba conocer al último miembro de la familia Swan, Rosalie Hale.

Lleve mi vaso con leche y mi plato hondo de avena hacia la mesa, hoy no estaba con humor de comer demasiado, me sentía agotado y con molestias que yo mismo desconocía, Emmett llego poco después del trabajo, se preparó café y me acompaño, me platico sobre su día en el trabajo y yo le conté sobre el mío, le conté todo a detalle, mi llegada a la residencia Swan, sobre la casa, el jardín, mi encuentro con Isabella y el trágico desenlace, casi aseguré que comenzaría a burlarse, pero se contuvo para evitar mis molestias.

Se quedo callado, ocultando su preocupación tomando un gran sorbo de café, lo mire, ignorando que la avena se estaba convirtiendo en pegamento que en mi cena.

-A sí que le tiraste café encima ¿Y así reacciono?

-Fue un accidente –le recordé con rapidez –No quería causarle molestia pero resulto peor de lo que pensé, terminará odiándome ¡Y quizá me despidan!

Emmett chasqueo con la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

-No despiden a nadie por ello, Edward, además creo que te advertí la actitud de la señorita Swan, creí que lo recodarías, es su estilo de vida, no hay otra persona para ella que si misma, no creo que te importe que te odie ¿O sí?

Puse los ojos en blanco, no me importaba nada lo que pensará ella de mí, no estando ya en mi propia casa.

-Que piense lo que quiera, creo que ya la estoy odiando también. –mire hacia mi plato de avena frío.

-¿Renunciaras? Dime que no lo tienes en mente, no conseguirás un trabajo así y que además te paguen muy bien, es demasiado difícil, además estas trabajando con una de las familias bien posicionadas de Cleveland, piénsalo

-¿Pensar en que Emmett? –levante mi vista hacia la suya, su rostro se quedo congelado, como si pensará en no decirme nada más -¿En que clase de juego me estoy metiendo? Esa chica es tan rencorosa, parece que no hice nada bien en todo momento que estuve con ella y para colmo le eche café, no pude ser más enjuiciado, no se si mantener mis esperanzas en esto, moriré por culpa de ella antes de que cualquier enfermedad lo haga.

-Vamos Edward, ningún trabajo es como lo imaginamos, no puedes darte el lujo de trabajar en un lugar que esté a tu gusto o en donde estés cómodo, tampoco eliges a tus compañeros, ningún ser humano tiene el trabajo deseado. Trabajo es trabajo y así se toma o se deja y déjame decirte que tienes suerte de tener uno y en tan poco tiempo, a mí me tomo dos meses tener mi primer trabajo, yo diría que lo apreciaras.

-Sobreviviré –susurré con desánimos. –Con o sin trabajo.

Emmett se carcajeo, me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro como buen consuelo, lo aprecie, de verdad que lo hice, no tenia a nadie más que a él y mi trabajo.

-No sobrevivirás sin trabajo, amigo, olvídate de todo esto, del café, de la Señorita Swan, solo haz lo que sabes hacer, acabarás pronto y tendrás dinero para rehacer tu vida.

-¿Y si no? –fruncí el entrecejo.

-Pues te ayudaré yo, amigo, no te iras de Ohio sin mi apoyo –sonrió con fuerza y siguió dándome palmadas en el hombro.

Le regresé la sonrisa al tiempo que le propinaba un golpe ligero en la cabeza, nos quedamos unos segundos sin decir nada, yo me dedique a terminar mi plato de avena y el su café, la noche cada vez se hacía mas densa y cansada, igual que Emmett tendría que madrugar, de alguna forma u otra tenía que volver a esa casa y tendría que verme con Isabella Swan, otra vez.

Estuve a punto de levantarme de la silla y dejar a Emmett solo para yo irme a descansar pero una última cosa que había olvidado por completo me golpeo de pronto.

-¿Dejaste la carta que te di en el correo? –le pregunté aun desconcentrado por la sorpresa del olvido.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarme.

-Claro, esta mañana cuando te fuiste, tu amigo Paul la recibirá en una semana o eso me dijeron en el correo.

Suspiré.

-Espero que le llegue antes, a Paul le gusta escuchar noticias de mí con mucha rapidez.

-¿Crees que se preocupe?

-No, no lo creo, sabe que me se cuidar solo, el único problema es que soy yo el que esta preocupado, Paul vive mejor cuando alguien anda cerca para cuidarlo, necesitaré saber noticias de él también muy pronto.

-Estoy seguro que responderá pronto, por ahora creo que te has estado preocupando mucho en un solo día, ve a descansar que mañana será otro día difícil para ti.

_Ni lo menciones. _Pensé, estaba a punto de gritar por toda la casa al recordar que tenía que volver a ver a esa chica otra vez, mis sentidos estaban a flor de piel al recordar el simple nombre de Isabella Swan, era una agonía y un malestar que me recorría entero y a la vez que me frustraba muchísimo, había varias cosas que me hubiesen gustado confesarle a Isabella, unas que tal vez harían que me odiara de verdad y que fuese despedido definitivamente.

Puse los ojos en blanco, no solo sería un día difícil mañana, tal vez el resto de mi estancia en Ohio.

-Tenlo por hecho que lo será, reza por mí sí me consideras de verdad un gran amigo –murmuré.

Emmett dio una risotada, asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro que lo haré, lo necesitarás –alzó las cejas.

Bufé, me fui a la cocina dejando mi plato de avena ya frio y me fui a mi habitación, arrastrándome sobre las escaleras hasta llegar al corredor, moría por dormir y descansar la cabeza en la almohada, olvidarme de todo, de mis necesidades y mis deberes y parecía que la única salida a los problemas reales de la vida era el mundo de humo de los sueños. Me eche sobre mi cama y ni siquiera me preocupe en quitarme los zapatos o desabotonarme la camisa, mi cuerpo se extendió junto con las sabanas en el momento en que estas rozaron, lo único que sentí fue la sensación placentera de una merecida fresca noche de descanso.

**(…)**

Salude al portero esta mañana cuando me abrió las rejas para entrar a la residencia Swan, conduje en mi bicicleta por todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa, como costumbre la até a unos arbustos cerca de la fuente de agua y me acerque a los escalones para tocar la puerta, no sin antes acomodarme la camisa y mi cabello, esperaba tener un apariencia decente como el día de ayer, claro, sin exagerar, había decidido usar mis camisetas y olvidarme de formalidades como usar moño o saco, además los días de calor aumentaban ya que próximamente acabaría el verano y entraría el reconfortante otoño.

Toque la puerta con el timbre, solo lo hice dos veces, esperé a que Alba me abriera como ayer pero esta vez fue diferente, cuando abrieron la puerta me encontré con otra mujer que no era precisamente Alba, era otra persona y sí que era bastante diferente, hermosa, bella, en sí no podía describir lo que veía, me había deslumbrado, cegado e hipnotizado, era una mujer de cabellos áureos, tan amarillos como el trigo, tan deslumbrante como el sol y el oro, tan impecable, sedosos y suave como una pluma, una piel tan tersa y fresca que se cosquilleo a causa de un rubor pasajero, unos ojos azules que parecían reflejar el mar, que se pintaban como el cielo y que fácilmente se compararían con el cristal, sus labios teñidos de un color carmesí se elevaron cuando me vieron estético, sin movimiento e inevitablemente apabullado.

Ella me sonrió con más fuerza que dejo a la vista sus dientes blancos nívea al descubierto, aquella sonrisa se convirtió también en mi perdición, me acelero el corazón, me contrajo el cuerpo, me dejo sin aliento ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿Cuál era el nombre de su encanto, cual?

-Sr. Cullen, lo esperábamos, ha llegado usted más temprano que de costumbre –añadió, sus pestañas negras y largas le rosaban con delicadeza la piel.

Su voz, era tan armoniosa, tan frágil como aguda, había una mezcla de inocencia y paz que me alegró desde el interior. Trague saliva, carraspee y trate de sonreírle, cuando lo hice creí que le había mostrado un gesto pero a ella pareció encantarle el detalle.

-Siempre acostumbro a llegar unos minutos antes de hora, espero no ser inoportuno –me mordí el labio.

-¡Claro que no! Me dio gusto que viniera, no nos había presentado, ayer no estuve en casa por estar la mañana de compras pero me alegro tanto de que usted y yo nos hayamos encontrado –alzo su mano –Rosalie Hale, un placer.

Mi mano tembló cuando la alce para tomarla con la suya, ella me apretó la mano y sentí el tacto satinado de su piel, creí que solo se trataba de la apariencia aterciopelada que mostraba pero me equivoque, era tan suave. Ella sonrió con mucha fuerza, yo me quedé contemplándola por un momento indefinido, ella se ruborizo y entonces me di cuenta que ya estaba comenzando a exagerar.

-El placer es mío, Señorita –le contesté con la voz titilándome en la garganta.

-Mi madre y Alba no dejan de hablar de usted, moría de ganas de conocer al gran Sr. Cullen –me echo un vistazo de pies a cabeza –Dios mío, usted es mejor de lo que pensé, realmente mejor.

El aire me salió de golpe de los pulmones, sentí que sus palabras me habían tocado el pecho para impedirme respirar, mi rostro se hundió en un rojo embarazoso y mi piel se erizo hasta en la nuca. Ella ocultó una sonrisa tímida sin dejar de mirarme de cuerpo completo, alzaba las cejas cada vez que se encontraba con mi mirada y yo cada vez me sentía menos humano, más bien a la cercanía de una roca, sin poder moverme.

-Espero que no tenga inconveniente de tomarse una taza de té conmigo primero, ya que usted viene a ver a _Isa. _ –sus ojos llamearon en curiosidad, esperando ansiosa mi respuesta.

-Claro que no, en cuanto a Isabella, nuestra cita es a las ocho, tenemos tiempo suficiente para tomar un exquisito té –le sonreí, por dios, algo en mí me daba a la impresión de que mis intenciones no debían acercarse mucho a la confianza.

-Entonces, adelante.

Entré a la casa, me dio a la idea de que no había nadie, refiriéndome a la señora Swan y a Isabella, todo estaba en calma, en silencio, no había más ruido que el de los pájaros en el jardín y unos cuantos movimientos en algún rincón de la casa, supuse que debía ser Alba en la cocina. Rosalie me guio hasta el extenso comedor, había un gran mesa de madera de roble con ocho sillas, cuadros finos con marcos de plata y bronce, cubiertos y un tazón de fruta fresca en el centro de la mesa, lámparas con velas que bien podían ser de los años coloniales, cortinas de encajes blancos para darle luz a la habitación y un tocadiscos en un rincón con un gran bocina en forma de flor.

Me pidió que me sentara en cualquier silla y que la esperara porque volvería con el té caliente, en el tiempo que tuve libre indague un poco en la habitación, _amplia, fresca y muy cómoda, perfecta para un descanso o una rica cena_. Pensé, realmente era un comedor elegante. Rosalie entro minutos más tarde con una bandeja de plata, había dos tazas, azucarillos en cubos y panecillos rellenos de crema y mermelada de naranja.

-Espero que le gusten los panecillos rellenos de mermelada de durazno, Alba acaba de hornearlos y están ¡Deliciosos! –se rió entre dientes.

¿Durazno? Me pareció que era de naranja, tome uno y le di una mordida, estaban realmente deliciosos, esponjados y cremosos.

-Nuca probé nada parecido, están deliciosos, ni tampoco he probado la mermelada de durazno ¿Es de temporada?

Tomo asiento, pasándome la taza de té.

-En realidad aquel árbol enorme en el jardín es de duraznos, de ahí sacamos la mermelada y a _Isa _le gusta mucho el durazno, es un gran árbol y trae buenos frutos. –se encogió de hombros.

Entonces aquel árbol en donde Isabella descansaba el día de ayer era de duraznos, me pregunté si a diario descansaba ahí.

-¿A Isabella le gusta estar todo el día ahí? –le pregunté con un tono desinteresado para que no pensará que me preocupaba aquello, bebí té, estaba igualmente delicioso.

-A diario, su padre plantó aquel árbol, desde entonces en esta casa se mantiene en cuidado, no se que sería de _Isa _ si algún día su árbol marchitara o lo talaran, creo que perdería la cabeza.

-¿Por un árbol? ¿Ella no conserva algo más de su padre?

Esperé que mi pregunta no le fuera del todo incomoda, tal el caso del día de ayer con Isabella, de ella averigüé que los temas personales, son personales y de ahí no habrá límite que lo sobrepase, me extraño muchísimo que Rosalie me contestara y que no fuera tan reservada como Isabella, en sí creo que podía haberlo esperado, ellas no eran iguales.

Rosalie miro hacia la ventana que daba al jardín, fue la primera vez que pude estudiar con precisión sus facciones.

-Unas fotos viejas y medias rotas, ella considera el árbol como una conexión con su padre y todos respetamos su decisión. – dio un suspiro largo pero de inmediato recupero la compostura, recargo sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclino hacia a mí, acariciando con sus dedos la taza de té –Dejemos los asuntos familiares para después, me gustaría conocerlo Sr. Cullen, aunque esta familia ya sabe algo de su vida.

Dio una risotada y yo también.

-Lo tengo por seguro de que así es –seguí riéndome.

-Ya sé lo de su procedencia, lo de su madre, el lugar en donde reside en estos momentos pero me gustaría que usted me contará algo inédito, dejemos a un lado los chismes ¿Sí?

Me escudriño con la mirada, sus ojos agua azules me perforaron como agujas en el cuerpo, me estremecieron de nuevo, me dejaron sin sentido, no pude hablar, mi cabeza estaba en otros sentidos, en los suyos.

-¿Qué desea saber, señorita? –inquirí, con voz suave, no quise quitarle mi mirada de encima.

-¿Qué acostumbra a hacer por las tardes? Además claro de dar clases a Isabella.

-Soy un ermitaño, señorita –repuse con timidez –No soy alguien social y mucho más cuando he dejado de conocer esta ciudad, creo que es por ello que estoy perdiendo algo de confianza al momento de andar por cada rincón.

-¡Oh Sr. Cullen! Eso no es una desventaja, es una completa virtud, me honraría ser como usted pero yo soy una travesía extensa, me gusta andar por cada rincón. ¿Usted cree que merezco considerarlo como una desventaja?

De nuevo…clavándome la mirada sin piedad. Mis ideas dejaban de tomar coherencia.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Mi madre considera la cortesía y los modales igual que estar en casa, sin exponerse mucho al exterior ya que yo soy una mujer muy joven y que el estar dentro de tu casa muestra de ti ser una persona decente, con valores y sobre todo respeto, a veces creó que ella tiene razón, soy una persona con tan solo veintidós años con demasiadas aventuras en mente que quisiera experimentar pero difícilmente en una sociedad como esta es posible. ¿Usted que piensa al respecto?

-Creo que usted tiene ya la libertad y la disposición de hacer lo que quiera, ya es bastante mayor para tomar sus riesgos y si su madre le dice que estar en casa es una buena imagen a su persona…consideré al menos lo que es bueno para usted.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruza por su rostro, me sigue observando y yo solo le regresó la sonrisa también, da una mordida al panecillo de crema y me mira con intensidad por encima de la crema que se expande sobre la capa del pan.

-Usted tiene mucha razón Sr. Cullen, toda la gran razón –admite, con una voz tan baja pero armoniosa. –Ustedes los ingleses son tan razonables ¿O es solo mi imaginación?

Me ruboricé al tiempo que solté una risita, ella sonrió con ganas.

-¿Acostumbra hacer cumplidos a los hombres, señorita? Porque soy demasiado reservado.

-Esta es la primera y jamás creí ser yo quien los recitara –susurro con ligereza.

-Entonces permítame ser yo quien tenga el honor –musité, profundizándome en aquellos ojos agua azul que enloquecerían a cualquiera que estuviese en mi lugar y también se aferrarían a las rodillas por debajo de la mesa y respiraría con dificultad al intentar hablarle de frente. -No todas las mujeres que conozco poseen el toque tan celestial como el suyo, Señorita, sus modales me sorprenden mucho.

Bajo la mirada, ocultando una sonrisa.

-En este caso, sería usted quien ha sido victima de un toque celestial, Sr. Cullen ¿O me equivoco? –alzo una ceja, recargando la cabeza sobre el codo.

Había una razón inquebrantable en sus palabras, era verdad, había sido victima de un toque celestial a su favor, me había impresionado, me había conmocionado con su belleza que era imposible hacérmelo negar, nuca había sentido algo parecido, jamás me había sentido tan confundido como aliviado, estar cerca suyo, mirarla, escuchar su voz, tener un roce con su piel y con su aliento harían tan mágico mis días ¿Qué poseía Rosalie Hale para haberme hechizado tan rápido? ¿Qué la convertía en alguien tan especial? Había una diferencia enorme entre ella e Isabella que captó mi atención completamente, en ella había una figura tan honesta, dulce y comprensible que de inmediato quise hacer mío. Oh Rosalie, tu dulzura y compresión había hecho una verdadera fuerza celestial en mi interior.

-Podría decirle que sí, señorita. –aseguré con voz firme, clavándome en su rostro cada momento tan acogedor.

Ladeo la cabeza un poco, soltando migajas de pan en la mesa.

-¿Esta incómodo Sr. Cullen? Creo que estoy siendo descortés, Isabella vendrá y nosotros no hemos terminado el té ¿Le ha gustado? Porque no sabía cual frecuenta usted en casa. –se disculpo dando varios pestañeos, su rostro se suavizo al instante al igual que su mirada.

Me acomodé sobre la silla sin mucho rodeo, luego tome la taza de té y le di un gran sorbo, ella se quedo mirándome otra vez de esa forma tan intensa que me dejaba inerte, asentí y le sonreí totalmente complacido.

-El té estuvo delicioso, creo que esta marca no se encuentra en mi país, me gustaría luego saber de cual se trata –le dije, dándome a la tarea de seguir bebiéndolo a cada segundo, cuando me lo termine seguí con el panecillo de crema y mermelada.

Antes de que me hubiera podido responder el silencio que había reinado en todo el momento en que charlamos se vio irrumpida por el ruido de varios zapatos de tacón en el vestíbulo, Rosalie se quedo quieta, como si alguien hubiera entrado y nos hubieran visto a ambos sentados en la mesa, se incorporo correctamente en la silla y se atusó el cabello rápidamente, segundos después vimos como la señora Swan e Isabella entraban al comedor, la señora Swan se sorprendió, su cuerpo se echo hacia atrás a causa de la impresión y los ojos se le dilataron esperando hallar una razón de nuestras presencias, Isabella tenía la mirada hacia un rincón pero presintió la tensión de su madre, detrás de Isabella se acerco James que también presencio la escena.

Rosalie palideció un poco yo baje la mirada instantáneamente.

-Señor Cullen, me alegro de que haya llegado ¿Comenzamos con las clases de Isabella? –sus ojos se posaron en mí pero miraba de reojo a Rosalie quien se había quedado callada y mas tiesa que una pared.

Me levante de la silla, carraspee y asentí solo una vez, en cuanto la señora Swan pronuncio mi nombre noté como Isabella fruncía el ceño, supuse que le había tomado de mala manera mi presencia, otra vez, James me miró, me estudió de pies a cabeza y se acerco para susurrarle algo a Isabella, ella tensó la boca y noté como se le crispaba la postura.

-Rosalie –pronunció la Señora Swan –Creí que estarías ayudando a Alba con unos panecillos.

Rosalie asintió y también se puso de pie

-Así fue madre pero me encontré con el Sr. Cullen en la puerta y decidí invitarle un café, no quise dejarlo esperando mucho tiempo, además quise conocerle ¿Hice algo mal, entonces? –le dijo Rosalie con una mirada inquisitiva.

La señora Swan negó, se sorprendió por la objeción de Rosalie que se quedo congelada mirándole, yo sentí que Rosalie me miraba de reojo pero no quise asegurarme nada, no sabía como describir la sensación en la habitación, todo era de confusión y miedo, presentí que había cometido otro gran error, sentirme con privilegios cuando en realidad no era más que un simple tutor.

Isabella fue quien rompió con la barrera del silencio que se había comenzando a producir por nuestra indiscreción.

-Tal parece que fuimos nosotros los que hemos interrumpido, no me preocupa comenzar las clases en una hora, Sr. Cullen, tómese el tiempo necesario para conocer a mi hermana. –comentó, en tono sarcástico.

-Isa, ya basta –le pidió Rosalie con voz monótona. –Fue solo un té.

-Entendimos perfecto Rosalie pero el Sr. Cullen esta aquí para ver a Isabella, por favor, no lo molestes –añadió la señora Swan con mucha consideración, presentí que me estaba defendiendo.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que no hay indiscreción en que solo seamos amigos.

Isabella interrumpió

-¿Podemos dejar este tema para después? La hora de la clase avanza y mis obligaciones no se harán solas –repuso, con las cejas fruncidas, como si pudiera sentir repugnancia antes las palabras de su hermana

La señora Swan miro a Rosalie y le pidió que saliera de la habitación obligándola a venir con un gesto de dedo.

-Vamos _Rose_, necesito tu ayuda con unos encajes, dejemos a Isabella y al Sr. Cullen, solos.

Rosalie inhalo y avanzo hacia donde estaba su madre, no sin antes echarme una mirada llena de disculpa y con un "te veo luego" que derrochó el brillo de sus ojos, James le deposito un beso en la mejilla a Isabella y se fue tras ellas que iban hacia las escaleras. Isabella y yo nos quedamos solos, el silencio se apodero de nuevo de la habitación, comencé a sentirme incómodo, me quede quieto, sin mover siquiera los dedos de las manos hasta que Isabella suspiro y avanzo por la habitación aferrándose de los muebles hacia la mesa, la mire hasta que se encontró con la silla en donde estaba Rosalie y se sentó.

Se inclino hacia adelante haciendo un rechinido, me estremecí.

-Buenos días Srita. Swan, me alegra verla de nuevo. –cerré los ojos, no debí haber dicho eso, trague en seco cuando vi que se había apretado los labios.

-¿Comenzamos?

Aun me resultaba desconcentrante su actitud tan apática y sombría, me senté y abrí el maletín con el libro, recordé vagamente las primeras clases que me había dado mi madre usándolo como guía para hacer un trabajo fácil a Isabella y a mí, deslice el libro abierto hacia su dirección, colocándolo con mucho cuidado y hable.

-Bien Srita Swan comenzaremos estudiando el abecedario, frente a usted esta un libro, coloque sus manos en la primera pagina de lado derecho, el primer punto es la letra "_A" _ los segundos puntos es la letra "_B" _ vaya memorizando la sincronización de los puntos y le dictaré a que letra corresponde.

Ella se inclino hacia delante y deslizo las manos hacia el libro con cautela, acaricio la pagina y con un mano fue tocando el punto que correspondía a la letra A

-"A" –mencionó con lentitud. Acaricio el siguiente punto.

-La "B" –respondí, acaricio el siguiente punto –La "C", traté de memorizar cuantos puntos son de cada letra.

Asintió, la observé, sentí que algo extraño me encerró cuando me preguntó en voz baja el significado del siguiente puntito.

-La "D", recuerde pronunciar para su fácil memorización. Y también practicar.

Ella soltó un resoplido lleno de frustración, me pregunté que había dicho esta vez para exasperarla de nuevo.

-Es tan claro que la práctica es muy esencial en un aprendizaje, no necesita recordármelo –masculló, dando gestos con la boca.

-Lo siento –susurré en un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada hacia la mesa.

Fueron tan eterno los minutos que avanzaba de la clase que mi paciencia estaba al borde de la locura, Isabella Swan tenía la disposición de aprender y creo que eso nos ayudo un poco a los dos para no terminar perdidos, traté de mantenerme al margen todo lo que pude, evite sus respuestas sarcásticas, sus gestos y su mal humor de diario que todo termino dejándome un mal sabor de boca, aunque logré tragarme todo con un imperceptible desdén.

Ella parecía aun desesperada cuando los minutos de la clase fueron disminuyéndose más y más, yo solo esperaba con ansiedad la cuenta del reloj que pudiera marcar la hora de mi libertad. Unas campanadas difundieron las nueve de la mañana, suspiré, quería dejar la habitación, correr y desprenderme de Isabella Swan.

-Término la clase –anunció Isabella, dándose a la libertad de soltar una bocanada de aire –Creo que es todo por hoy, mañana puede tomarse el día libre, hablaré con mi madre para darle un horario de visita cada dos veces a la semana.

Me quede anonadado, al principio quise objetar pues había quedado con el señor Brigstone de venir todo los días, además no encontraba una razón de venir solo dos días a la semana ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué acortar los días de clase? Protestar no iba a servir de nada ni tampoco funcionaría, contradecirla sería un gran error.

Ella captó mi silencio que cuando hablo lo hiso molesta.

-¿Le molesta la decisión que tome?

Parpadee.

-En absoluto –le dije con despreocupación, me acerque con mucho cuidado hacia ella para tomar el libro y guardarlo, traté de no hacer nada de ruido para evitar molestarla –Entonces, nos vemos en dos días.

Asintió solo una vez, se levanto de la silla velozmente y me habló con una voz tan fría que me sacudió la columna

-Buen día, Sr. Cullen. –avanzo con zancadas largas y lentas hacia la salida, la contemplé hasta que se fue.

¿Cuál era el problema con ella? En sí no podía hacer nada, tendría que soportarlo solo por una valiosa razón, conseguir el dinero para volver a mi hogar con una nueva motivación de vida

**N/A**

**Si que me tarde mucho en subir verdad? Perdonen, tantas cosas en la cabeza, escribiendo los capítulos como loca :) la escuela y los deberes, el lunes empiezo a hacer mi trabajo social y créanme que vendré super cansada, lo presiento, estos días me he sentido con desánimo y el trabajar me dejará más muerta, eso es lo que me preocupa, no aguanto la cabeza, aqui los calores son de 35 grados o más (los que viven en Monterrey, México, lo sabrán) Horrible, realmente horrible que siento que me quemo :S esperemos que no pase eso jajaja **

**Ansio que les guste el capítulo, nada más les adelanto que esa Rosalie le gusta adueñarse de todo y lo digo todo :O cuando la imagino en mi mente no la puedo soportar, Edward es tan inocente, es debil y vulnerable, ya sabrán porque, los siguientes capítulos estan rebuenos LOL**

**Bueno chicas las dejo porque tengo que ir a comer, las amo! Besotes electronicos para todas (Si hay errores ortograficos en el capítulo, disculpen por favor, no da tiempo a veces de revisar) **

**Saludos. Cinnluna06**


	12. Capítulo 11 Mantener el control

**********DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**La Sombra del Otoño **

**Capítulo 11. Mantener el control**

Camine a zancadas largas hacia la puerta, apurando notoriamente mi deseo por querer salir de casa, lo único que yo quería era irme, tal parecía que la presencia con Isabella era cada vez más insoportable y lo fue más cuando la familia me descubrió con la Srita. Hale, muchos podría pasar por desapercibido una simple charla con panecillos y té pero había dejado de ser una simple charla de té entre ella y yo, algo me había causado su presencia, su voz y sus palabras que deje de tomar sentido, no podía recordar que me encontraba en la casa por una sola razón: Las clases de Isabella, al principio pensé que no era buena idea seguir con una actitud despreocupada con Rosalie pero me deje llevar más de la cuenta, nuca me había sentido tan nervioso, en sí no era lo mismo que estar con Isabella, yo podía sentirme nervioso con ella de una forma que me abrumaba y me hacía enojar pero con Rosalie creo que lo disfrutaba, adoraba que ella me mirara, me hablara y que su cuerpo estuviese tan cerca del mío.

Me acerque a la puerta principal y la abrí, antes de que pudiera salir una voz gruesa y ronca me detuvo al mencionar mi nombre, me volví y casi me hago recargarme sobre la puerta, creí que me pediría una explicación bastante seria respecto a lo sucedido con el café con Isabella ya que el tema había quedado ausente, me erguí al instante al escuchar sus pasos andando directo a mi, por un segundo no sentí nada de mi cuerpo.

James alzo la mano para que pudiera estrecharla, la tome, presintiendo algo que me confundió.

-Perdone por venir a buscarlo en su hora de salida pero necesito hablar con usted –me dijo con voz tranquila y clara, se paso la mano por su cabello excesivamente bien arreglado y echo sus manos detrás de su espalda, dándose una postura bastante firme –No se si usted recuerde la oferta principal de trabajo que usted solicito, espero de verdad que lo recuerde porque es de eso que quiero hablar.

Asentí con la cabeza aunque decidí responderle porque creí que sería mucho mejor para él que yo pudiera hacérselo saber de esa forma.

-Si lo recuerdo –respondí con un nudo en la garganta que no pude evitar.

Casi creí que estaba cohibiéndose una sonrisa por mi comportamiento pero no quise dar por seguro nada.

-Usted tiene un trabajo ahora, el de tutor y sé que le están pagando bastante bien, no quiero influir en nada Sr. Cullen, usted decidirá si desea o no tomar este trabajo que le estoy ofreciendo pero me gustaría que de verdad aceptara el trabajo de arquitecto que le ofrecí la primera vez, en sí le digo esto porque no creo poder encontrar a alguien de confianza pues se trata de un proyecto que necesitará de mi supervisión diaria y constante, no busque a nadie más porque estoy seguro de que es el indicado. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Acepta?

No quise dar demasiado en evidencia mi sorpresa como mi emoción, me sentí completamente extraño, no encontraba una fuente en mi interior que podía explicar este fuerte apretón en mi estomago que me produjo una respiración ahogada, casi creí que iba a reventar en risas nerviosas pero logré controlarme, logré sonreír sin exagerar, agradeciéndole tal oportunidad que me brindaba cuando más lo estaba necesitando, el tener estos dos trabajos me sería más fácil reunir el dinero que necesitaba para volver a América preparado para todo lo que llevaba en mente

Sonreí con más ganas cuando afirme mi participación en el proyecto, James también dio una sonrisa amable y nos dimos un apretón de manos una vez más.

-Gracias por la oportunidad Sr. Brigstone, es bastante importante para mi el empleo y de verdad le agradezco que me haya considerado, en serio.

Meneo la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Suelo ser exigente en muchos casos Sr. Cullen, me refiero a que usted cubría los requerimientos de la empresa, necesitaba a alguien preparado y me pareció interesante su lista de grandes cualidades, la familia Swan lo considera todo un caza talentos, un profesionista y no hay quien no pueda darse un momento para ver de que puede estar hecho, su preparación y su anhelo fue una gran demostración para mí y darle el empleo.

De verdad creí que estaba jugando, la verdad estaba bastante capacitado para ese puesto pero no podía hallarme entre un proyecto surgida de la mente de James Brigstone, había oído que era demasiado cauteloso y que le gustaba las cosas a su manera, no podía verme a mi trabajando a su ritmo, no sabría como acoplarme a algo tan nuevo.

No quise sentirme indeciso ahora que no podía echarme hacia atrás pero la duda me salpico tan intensamente

-¿Cree que pueda cumplir con sus exigencias? –le pregunté con timidez

-No lo dudo –admitió con rapidez, su voz incremento de volumen –Nos ha demostrado que haría lo que fuera para complacer a todo el mundo, como con la Srita. Hale, no es que quiera verme entrometido pero usted encuentra la forma de poder darle gusto a las personas –se detuvo para contemplar mi reacción, baje la mirada hacia el suelo, apretándome los dientes preparado para oír más, me quede anonadado cuando el tono de su voz bajo y mortecino –Escuche Sr. Cullen, hay personas a las cuales usted jamás complacerá, no quiera intentarlo, créame, he conocido gente como usted que solo intenta darle gusto a las personas que más rechazan esa virtud, sé que usted ha conocido al menos una persona así, le doy el consejo que se olvide de ello y haga su trabajo ¿Me entendió?

Por un segundo creí que mencionaría el nombre de Isabella y si no fuese así sería yo quien lo mencionara, había descrito el dilema entre Isabella y yo, esa disconformidad que yo sentía por ella y ella por mí al no encontrar una salida al problema, había notado desde hace tiempo su discordia hacia a mi, me trataba como a algo sucio, un obstáculo que llenaba su jarrón de piedritas, cada vez atormentándola más, queriéndome borrar de su camino, aunque no sería fácil teniéndome a mí como su única oportunidad de tutor y mucho menos teniendo a su familia a mi favor.

Me quede callado, observando sus ojos fríos y especulativos, no quise hacer aguardar mi respuesta, no empezaba a favorecer el tono ligeramente rojo de su rostro.

-¿Habla de Isabella? –creí que lo había pensando pero en cuanto James inclino su espalda hacia atrás y el semblante se le crispó en un gesto de confusión, me di cuenta que había hecho mal.

Me mordí la lengua, no esperé a que esta se cortara en dos, era mucho mejor así.

-Isabella es una mujer complicada –me explicó con el gesto retorciéndosele al igual que su voz –Yo soy el único que llega a comprender su límite, mucha gente tiene prejuicios contra ella pero no muchos saben que puede arreglarse con algo de disciplina, ya verá usted que el día de nuestra boda las cosas cambiarán favoreciendo los rumores trágicos que todos se dan a la tarea de hablar.

-Comprendo que Isabella sea de esa forma pero no crea que estoy dando prejuicios contra ella, nadie puede evitar que ella sea como es.

-¿No escucho lo que le dije? –repuso con mala cara –Con algo de disciplina se pueden arreglar las cosas, sin control, sin autoridad las cosas se volverían un caos, Sr. Cullen.

Trague saliva, me parecía una estupidez lo que decía, no encontré una razón absoluta para que sus palabras tuvieran algún sentido ¿Con que clase de monstruo estaba relacionándome? ¿Qué suponía que el controlaba? ¿La amargura de Isabella? Lo mire firmemente a la cara soportando un rostro frío, sin sentimiento que me contemplaba esperando una respuesta rápida.

-No creo que esa sea una forma de conllevar el control y la disciplina, ayudará a que ella le guardé mucho rencor –susurré, tome una bocanada y luego proseguí, sabiendo que esto empeoraría aun más las cosas, lo peor es que no sabía si podía callar -¿Cree que eso lo hace un bien a Isabella? Permítame decirle que por lo que he convivido con ella, Isabella solo necesita ser escuchada.

James parpadeo, me miro con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca se amplió en una sonrisa, comenzó a carcajearse frente a mis narices, me apreté los labios, mantuve mis manos ocultados detrás de mi espalda observándolo como un reverendo idiota, estaba tratando con un asno, tal vez creyó que burlándose de mí podría hacerme entrar en razón, pero no fue así. Pensé lo peor cuando metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, por ese medio segundo el aire se escapo de entre mis labios para luego fulminantemente hacerme sentir un gran alivio, había sacado una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor, se puso el cigarrillo en la boca y lo encendió.

Un aro de humo me cubrió la cara, no hice expresión alguna pero presentí que mi irritación se hiso notar cuando contraje la mandíbula.

-Usted por lo visto no sabe nada de mujeres –me hablo con voz baja –Y puedo notarlo porque no tiene conocimiento alguno de lo que se trata convivir con una mujer, en estos tiempos no se puede dejar todo a la ligera, se necesita mano de hierro, control, firmeza y si ellas creen que pueden librarse de eso están muy equivocadas, ¿Qué hubiera sido yo si mi padre no hubiera dado un control a mi madre? O que tal yo ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si mi padre no me hubiera demostrado lo que era ser responsable, dedicado y justo? Claramente se ven resultados , por eso Sr. Cullen debe aprender de lo que se vive en nuestros tiempos, una mujer con libertinaje no vale la pena. Considérelo.

Miré como fumaba, luego cerré los ojos y suspiré, por un momento me alegré de todos esos momentos en que mi padre no estuvo cerca de mi madre, ella se había librado de un ponzoñoso hombre como lo era el padre de James Brigstone e hijo, no pude imaginarme una escena tal cual, Isabella mal librada si ella contradecía a James ¿Cómo es que podían estar juntos? Ambos queriéndose llevar el control y la obediencia de todo a su alrededor ¿Cómo se podia vivir añorando tanto poder? Tenía a su viva imagen frente a mí.

-Consideraré más las enseñanzas de las que yo vengo, Señor. Aunque cada quien tiene la libertad gracias a dios de hacer las cosas de forma autónoma. –carraspee, un sabor amargo y ácido comenzó a molestarme en la garganta.

Dio una risotada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Me tardé en responder.

-Veinticinco

-¡No pues si que eres un chaval! –se le amplió la sonrisa –Ten en cuenta que esta vez respetaré tú punto de vista porque te considero un precoz, pero normalmente cuando alguien contradice mis ideas los hago cambiar de opinión. A propósito ¿Tienes novia?

No sabía a donde conllevaría esto pero cada vez se estaba volviendo más insoportable y demasiado incómodo, no creí que esta conversación terminaría a tal grado.

-No, Señor –mi voz se engrueso, dejando ver mi cohibida desesperación.

-Pues será mejor que vallas consiguiendo a alguien, te falta practicar –enarcó las cejas, dejo el cigarrillo en su boca y me apunto con el dedo –Mañana, siete en punto, ya sabes el camino, muchacho.

Y se volvió para alejarse.

(…)

El sabor amargo aun de la conversación entre James y yo no podía deshacerse con nada, ni hasta cuando salí de la casa y tome mi bicicleta listo para irme, ¡Dios! Que cosas se vivían en esa casa, nuca me imagine poder vivir una locura ahí dentro, me era suficiente con Isabella y tener a James como un pretencioso controlador se hiso de inmediato mi próximo tormento. Me subí a mi bicicleta, pedalee unos cuantos metros hasta que una voz gritando mi nombre me freno, escuche que alguien corría hacia donde estaba y cuando me giré para ver me di cuenta que era Rosalie, sus cabellos rubios saltaban como resortes cuando saltaba de pie en pie para acercarse, sus labios carmesís brillaban a un más en la luz plena del día, sus ojos (que difícilmente podías evitar) se encadenaron a los míos cuando se poso frente a mí, una sonrisa cegadora como placentera se proyecto desde su rostro.

Se mordió el labio, sus ojos se mostraron afligidos.

-Perdone tanto lo del té Sr. Cullen, lo que quise sobre todo era evitarle problemas, cuanto lo siento de verdad –me dijo, un brillo incandescente se asomó por entre su mirada.

Le sonreí, sentí que me estaba viendo como un idiota así que me carcajee en silencio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No hubo problema alguno Srita. Hale, no tiene porque sentirse culpable, lo digo en serio. No hubo malentendidos.

-Se que los hubo Sr. Cullen y no solo me siento mal por el incomodo momento, no pudimos terminar de charlar, me hubiese encantado hablar con usted, me parece un hombre bastante interesante y su vida es una historia que me encantaría escuchar –sonrió de oreja a oreja, me sostuve del volante de la bicicleta para no caerme de lado, perdía cada vez más el control -¿Podríamos tener una charla de nuevo? Pero no en casa, ¿Conoce el lago _Farren_?

Negué.

-Me temo que no –le respondí con lamentación.

-Hum…de acuerdo, entonces consideré usted algún lugar agradable para charlar.

-¡Oh! No por favor, hágalo usted, no tengo mucho conocimiento ahora de Cleveland –me disculpe.

-De acuerdo, entonces veámonos en el café _Claro de luna, _mañana si lo considera prudente, esta en el centro de la ciudad, por favor, ponga la hora que quiera.

Mañana empezaba mi primer día en la constructora de James, mi hora de llegada era temprana y no podía asegurar aun un tiempo de salida, deseaba tanto poder darle una hora exacta sabiendo claro que no habría problema pero no podía ser así, no quería entristecerme pidiéndole una inmensa disculpa acerca de la cita en el café, pues de verdad quería salir con ella.

Abrí la boca pero la volví a cerrar, mire sus ojos y como estos se paseaban por mi semblante.

-Perdone tanto Srita. Hale pero lamentablemente mañana no será posible una cita en el café, comenzaré un nuevo empleo en la constructora del Sr. Brigstone y mi hora de llegada es a las siete, no sabría darle una hora exacta de mi hora de salida –supuse que debía ser igual a la de Emmett ya que trabajaríamos casi en el mismo lugar. Suspire –Perdone.

Se quedo unos segundos pensando, titubeo y volvió a sonreírme.

-Por ello no hay problema, siempre habrá días disponible ¿Le parece este sábado? ¿A las diez? –se ocultó una sonrisa tímida, aun así sus ojos daban mucho de que hablar, halle una exaltación tan inmensa como la mía.

No pude controlarme cuando le dedique una sonrisa que me llego hasta los ojos, asentí tan rápido que supuse me hacía ver como un idiota, otra vez, logre sacarle una risita que me sacudió el pecho, verla reír me hacia sentir más cerca de ella.

-¡Con gusto! –admití eufórico.

Dio un salto.

-Nos vemos entonces el sábado, que tenga un agradable día, Sr. Cullen –se despidió con un saludo de mano y camino directo hacia la casa.

-Igualmente – contesté hacia la nada en un murmuro.

Mis ojos se fueron tras ella hasta que cruzo la puerta de la casa, me quedé por un minuto sin moverme, mirando la casa por si ella decidía volver a salir pero un ruido entre los matorrales que estaban cerca me despertó, mire a mi alrededor por si alguien había notado mi imprudencia y ande en mi bicicleta de nuevo directo hacia la reja de salida con una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro que ahuyentó todos esos tormentos de la mañana de hoy.

(…)

**Narrador Pov **

Isabella se quedo sentada en el sofá, charlando con Alba quien le servía el café matutino, escucharon la puerta del vestíbulo cerrarse con fuerza, Alba se volvió, Isabella se erguió sobre el sofá y mantuvo la mirada cerca de la entrada de la sala, era ella, Rosalie se dio cuenta que ellas estaba ahí, se sorprendió y no pudo evitar detenerse en el camino.

Alba le sonrió, Isabella alzo una ceja

-¿Justificándote con el Sr. Cullen? –le dijo ella, malhumorada, dando un sorbo al café.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, parecía que no tenía ganas de discutir con su hermana pero ahí se quedo, dándole una respuesta que ella mereciere.

-Dedícate a aprender lo tuyo Isabella, son mis problemas los que no te causaran molestias.

Rosalie levanto un pie para irse pero la respuesta de Isabella la retuvo ahí sin consentimiento.

-Lo harán, te mantendré algo en claro, no traje al Joven Cullen para que lo sedujeras, bien sabemos que no hay hombre que no quedé marcado en tu lista Rose, bien sabe mamá que no eres una mujer de fiar y más cuando hay hombres rondando por aquí.

-El Sr. Cullen es diferente, "Isabella" –marco con cólera el nombre de su hermana. –El no es uno de mis indecorosos pretendientes, además dedícate a cuidar de James que por si bien no supe, hay varios problemas que debes discutir con él que no lo tienes tan contento.

-¡Rose! –protestó Alba que le grito con la mirada "Vete antes de que llame a tu madre"

Hiso cara de pocos amigos antes de irse, no era costumbre alguna también ponerse a discutir con Alba que si más no supiera, siempre tenía una ligera preferencia hacia Isabella.

-Disfruta tu apestoso café –masculló y salió casi corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Alba se volvió hacia Isabella que pareció ocultar una sonrisa tras la taza de porcelana que sostenía firmemente cerca de sus labios.

-Es una chiflada –concluyó, tomando un sorbo.

(…)

Llegue a casa, aparcando mi bicicleta cerca de los escalones de la entrada, tardé más de lo habitual amarrarlas con las cadenas, pues tenía la vaga impresión de que lo que había ocurrido en la residencia Swan me había dejado algo complejo, desconcentrado y sobre todo incomodo, a excepción de la petición de la Srita. Hale que pareció alegrarme el momento amargo con james. Deje a duras penas un nudo con las cadenas y subí los escalones, me asaltó una grata sorpresa al ver correo cerca de la puerta, me agazape para tomarlo y leer el primer sobre, _Hertfordshire, _¡Increíble! Al fin tenía noticias de Paul, el tener pocas noticias de él lo dejaban en una dolorosa ausencia.

Desgarré el papel y saque tan rápido como pude la carta, la desdoble y la leí tan despacio para no perder ningún solo segundo del momento.

_Inglaterra, Hertfordshire _

_Agosto 20, 1930_

_Edward:_

_Fue maravilloso tener noticias de ti, muchacho, no sabes el gran vacio que dejaste, no he dejado de pasar por la casa y de vez en cuando ahuyentando los polvos de los muebles y las recamaras, trato de mantenerla como la dejaste, además has tenido suerte, Stella se ha quedado de visita mucho más tiempo y es ella la que vela por mi mientras tu estas lejos, no sabes las ganas que tengo por contarte que Stella decidió que tal vez podría regresar con su familia a Inglaterra aunque no me asegura nada, esperemos con fe que pueda ser así y que haya un pronto regreso, no te cuento más sobre mí, me alegro que hayas conseguido trabajo, tienes que hablarme de cómo va todo por allá, como es la gente y como te ha estado tratando, mandale saludos a tu viejo amigo Emmett, estoy seguro de que ustedes se llevan mucho en común pues ha sido tan amable y hospitalario en dejarte quedar, por favor no olvides en escribirme, necesito saber de ti. _

_Cualquier novedad hazla saber a tiempo, si necesitas a alguien con quien charlar, cuenta conmigo, la distancia no será un impedimento entre nosotros._

_Te quiero mucho, Edward, estaré aquí para ti mediantes estas palabras. _

_Paul._

Sonreí, no quise perder el instante en poder responderle así que corrí hacia mi habitación, tome papel y pluma y me senté sobre la cama a escribir, empecé con un saludo, como siempre, y comencé contándole acerca de mi trabajo, de cómo iba todo y que era lo que realizaba, la gente, el clima, inclusive añadí lo distinto que estaba la ciudad, todo era tan diferente.

"_Quisiera poder explicártelo todo, poder mandarte fotos pero necesitaría una cámara, veré si puedo conseguir una postal para que puedas tenerla de recuerdo, quisiera que vinieras, te hubiera encantado estar aquí, mi trabajo es bueno, ahora tengo dos, trabajaré al fin de arquitecto en una constructora, Emmett trabaja embarcando grandes cajas en los vagones de los trenes, esperemos que podamos vernos seguido en el trabajo, aunque en casa, es suficiente…Paul, tengo que pedirte una opinión de hombre a hombre _

No quise que Paul perdiera detalles acerca de lo de Rosalie y mis intensos sentimientos acerca de ella.

" _He conocido a una chica, se llama Rosalie Hale, es hermana, bueno, hermanastra de Isabella, la chica a la cual enseño Braille (Ese es mi primer empleo) ella es tan encantadora, amable y dulce, me hace sentir bien, la primera vez que la vi juré que me caía al suelo, se me desparramó el corazón que casi creí moría de amor, dime por favor Paul que esto pueda tratarse de un amor tan sincero y puro que no me haga enamorarme de otra mujer pues quiero ser solo suyo"_

"_Espero tu pronta respuesta, sabes que te extraño, saludos a Stella por favor."_

_Edward_

La noche llego y Emmett también, le avise que había llegado el correo y que tampoco había nada para cenar, ambos nos pusimos a pensar en que cosa ingeniosa se nos podía ocurrir para cenar pues nadie estaba de humor, termino por sugerir cenar fuera, le pregunté a donde podríamos comer, me dijo que se lo dejará a él, antes de salir me pregunto donde había dejado el correo, se lo entregue ya que todas las cartas excepto la de Paul iban dirigidas a él.

Busque mi gabardina, cuando baje las escaleras Emmett produjo un grito de horror, me acerque tan rápido que ni me di cuenta que casi tropezaba con su pie.

-¿Qué pasa? –le exigí.

Se quedo con la expresión congelada, los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula caída, negó lentamente hasta que me dio la mirada.

-Mi tía Tanya… ¡Mi tía Tanya, viene a visitarme! –gritó, alarmado, miro hacia todos los rincones de la casa, intentando controlarse.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Y porque es que estaba tano alarmado por ello?

-No veo que sea un problema, es tu tía –me encogí de hombros.

-¡No tienes idea! –se le abrieron más los ojos, tenía la misma apariencia que un loco –Es una mandona una controladora compulsiva, me obligará a hacer cosas que de niño me obligaba a hacer, tejer, preparar té, sacudir, lavar ¡Me trata como un niño! Todo estos años traté de evitar que regresará, ella es la única familia que tengo, además de mi madre, creo que ella quiso obligar a mi madre a que no se casará con ese doctor solo por mí y de todas formas termino abandonándome

Seguí sin comprender su inquietud, parecía ser una gran mujer, conocía en muchas formas a Emmett y podía jurar que exageraba.

-No creo que sea tan mala después de lo que me acabas de decir, te vendría bien compañía, además de la mía, no te alarmes, no debe ser tan malo –lo consolé dándole palmadas en el hombro –Vamos, se hará tarde y no cenaremos nada, no te gustará que tu tía se enteré de eso.

Mostré medía sonrisa y Emmett solo se limito a hacerme un gesto desaprobante cuando caminamos hacia la puerta.

**N/A**

**Algo enferma chicas y definitivamente cansada, gracias de verdad por todos sus lindos RR, de verdad los aprecio mucho, no quiero aburrir así que espero que disfruten del capítulo, de verdad les agradezco a estas nuevas lectoras que le dieron a favoritos a mi historia de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero que les siga gustando la historia, **

**Las quiero muchoooooo! saludos y besotes electronicos y gracias por seguirme en los proyectos **

**Cinnluna06**


	13. Capítulo 12 Inconvenientes

**************DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capítulo 12. Inconvenientes **

Paul y yo terminamos cenando en un bar o eso al menos me pareció cuando llegamos, estaba algo lleno de gente a pesar de la hora pasada de las diez, le pregunté si sería buena idea comer aquí y me dijo que sí, que frecuentemente venía cuando no tenía nada que prepararse o cuando más bien no había nada en su cocina, no dije más, después de todo parecía un lugar agradable, música cómoda y gente parloteando a un nivel tan nítido que no eran más que murmullos inaudibles. Paul pidió albóndigas y espagueti con sala de tomate, yo pechuga de pollo a las finas hierbas, puré y zanahoria al pavor, esperamos tranquilamente bebiendo de las cervezas que trajimos antes de entrar.

Le hable sobre la carta de Paul tratando de quitarle de la cabeza el asunto de su tía Tanya pues algo en su rostro me dejo ver que estaba algo preocupado, casi diría que asustado.

-Espero de verdad que venga a visitarme –le dije yo, acerca de la idea que Paul pudiera venir, que al cabo Stella también vivía en América aunque con su estancia indefinida en Inglaterra, quien sabe como podrían ocurrir las cosas. –Quiero reunir dinero suficiente y poder traerlo, a él le encantará.

Paul asintió, bebiendo de su cerveza como si fuera una botella de agua helada, solo que cuando la tragaba hacía fruncir el ceño, igual a cuando chupas un limón. Lo miré fijamente.

-Eres un loco, no debimos comprar cervezas, es algo tardé para esto ¿No crees?

Paul resoplo, me lo esperaba.

-Claro que no, a mi me gusta así y nadie ni nada podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión –parecía tan seguro cuando lo dijo pero algo repentino paso por su cabeza pues su rostro cayó en decepción –Bueno, eso cambiará cuando llegue mi tía Tanya, maldita sea, debí haberle dicho que me mude a Ámsterdam.

Gruño, definitivamente le molestaba, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Qué siguiera maldiciendo sobre tu tía?

-Oh Vamos, en sí no la verás todos los días, estarás trabajando, eso ya es una gran ventaja.

Parecí ver que sonreía pero luego me di cuenta que solo fingía.

-Sí claro Edward, eso definitivamente ayudará, mira no quiero ser un cabrón pero el dejarme emborrachar con cerveza ligera es la única forma en la cual me puedas reanimar ¿Bien?

No dije nada, ni siquiera un inofensivo "bien", de todos callarme no iba a hacerlo enojar más, minutos después llegarnos nuestras ordenes, comimos en silencio y luego yo hable sin intención de ayudar a nuestra tensión, más bien para encontrar la respuesta a una duda que se quedó conmigo desde que vi a Rosalie.

Levante la mirada antes de preguntarle, asegurándome que todo andaba en orden en su cabeza.

-¿Sabes dónde esta el lago _Farren_? –pregunté, ligeramente vacilante

Hiso un gesto con los labios a causa de la cerveza, levanto la vista hacia mí y luego hacia sus albóndigas

-Esta a unos cuarenta minutos antes de llegar al límite de Cleveland, no he tenido oportunidad de ir pero dicen que es muy bello ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros, no sabía si debía decírselo, el confesarle que Rosalie Hale me había citado ahí y que por mi estúpido y escaso conocimiento de este lugar (que algún día se convirtió en mi hogar y mi vida) me impidió vernos en un lugar privado y alejado de metafóricamente de todo el mundo.

-Pues…es solo curiosidad –respondí con voz neutra, aun así sentí que las manos me temblaban.

Suspiró, me hundí entre la pechuga de pollo hasta que se carcajeo para si mismo y se volvió a dirigir a mí.

-¿Quién te invito? Suelta la sopa, será interesante saberlo.

Parpadee confundido y sobre todo sorprendido ¿Qué sabía él que yo no? Joder, que ya lo hubiese descubierto me haría su burla durante todo el día de mañana, que yo recordarse él era todo un don juan con las mujeres y yo era aquel patito feo iluso y estúpido que siempre merodeaba cerca de su madre, así que la idea de que yo pudiera tener un romance lo llenaba de interés profundo.

Trague saliva, no encontraba un lugar hacia dónde mirar, solo sus ojos curiosos y apremiantes que me molestaban demasiado, no iba a ser fácil ocultárselo, el me sacaría todo de una forma tal vez muy cruel.

-¿Por qué tendría alguien que invitarme? –replique.

Sus ojos brillaron en una grande curiosidad, se carcajeo de nuevo y esta vez se inclino sobre la mesa para hablarme en voz baja, no pude hallarme más nervioso que ver a Paul tan interesado y obsesionado que en toda mi vida.

-El lago _Farren_ es tan bien conocido como el lago del _Cisne_, uno de los puntos turísticos más famosos y conocidos por toda la ciudad como un lugar de encuentro común entre parejas y enamorados –se inclino a un más, casi podría asegurar que no me iba dejar salir de ahí sin una respuesta –Asi que debió haberte invitado alguien o una persona te interesa mucho como para haberla citado ahí, ¡Dímelo! Prometo mantenerlo en secreto, anda.

Contemple a Emmett un par de segundos, preguntándome si era buena idea decírselo, no sabía de que forma reaccionaría al darse cuenta de que la mujer a la cual yo me sentía completamente atraído era Rosalie Hale, había oído tan poco de ella que solo conocía aquella parte dulce, carismática y perfecta de hace unos días

No dije nada, comí esperando que pudiera pasársele un poco la curiosidad pero no fue así, sus ojos seguían tan firmes en mi cara, parecía que no se movía ni para respirar

-Nadie en particular, el interés por preguntártelo fue porque había escuchado hablar de el por algunas partes, además no sabía que desde mi partida podía existir aquel lugar –trate de que mi voz no sonará tan mal, a ese punto que me podía dejar en desventaja, no era bueno mintiendo eso era cierto pero el intentarlo no me costaba nada.

Emmett se quedo escéptico, me lo esperé, me examinó una vez más y se llevo la cerveza a la boca, donde dio un trago y siguió comiendo, aun así dejándome su inquieta curiosidad

-No te creo en absoluto –admitió al fin con voz calmada, enrolló espagueti en su tenedor y se lo comió –De alguna forma terminare sabiéndolo, ten en cuenta que en Cleveland no hay secretos, ni quien pueda mantenerlos mucho tiempo.

-¿Es una advertencia? –entrecerré los ojos.

Soltó un resoplido, parecía tan apacible después de todo.

-No, nada de eso, solo que es imposible creer que no me tienes confianza, solo respóndeme esto si aun te queda algo de sinceridad conmigo ¿Te ha interesado alguna chica en este tiempo que llevas aquí?

Esperé que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que me sumí por completo, titube un poco con las cubiertos sobre la mesa pero termine mirándolo a la cara como se supone que debería hacer cuando le contestaba con la verdad, asentí y algo en mi no pudo evitar dar una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa.

-Tal vez sí…Tal vez…-no completé la frase porque vi como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se apareció en su rostro cargado de emoción

Se echo a reír, me apreté los labios, avergonzándome de nuevo, de inmediato le encontré un lado saludable a todo esto, al menos Emmett podría decirme que hacer, prefería ahorrarme los consejos de Paul esta vez.

-¡Con que sí! Eres un chico suelto, Cullen ¿eh? Lo sabía, sabía que después de todo ser tan tímido serviría de algo –me propino un golpe en el costado que recibí con un gemido -¡Como es! Dime que tienes algo de cordura para enamorarte de una hermosa chica.

Me ruborize, baje la mirada hasta mi plato que ni siquiera había vaciado del todo, las urgencias de Emmett provocaron en mí tanta vergüenza como alegría.

-Bastante hermosa, diría yo, es la mujer más perfecta que haya visto, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no había mujer aun que me hiciera el hombre más feliz del universo?

-Sí –susurró.

-Hay algo en ella que he encontrado, un profundo y sincero poder que me atrae a ella como a una corriente de viento, no habrá forma que me mantenga alejado, siempre correré tras ella.

Emmett se congeló, inclusive dejo colgado en sus manos la botella de cerveza que estaba a punto de tomar.

-Te exijo por favor que me confieses quien es ella, no hay mujer que merezca quedar en el anonimato si te ha dado tan intensa impresión.

Negué, presentí que había algo que me impedía decirle que era Rosalie Hale, algo me daba esa tan extraña impresión que no me quise arriesgar aun.

-No puedo, necesito tiempo, se que ella también siente lo mismo por mí pero debo estar seguro, quiero confiar en que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos –mi cabeza se lleno súbitamente por el rostro de Mary Lu, encontré por esa parte una apatía con ella, darte cuenta que después de todo no eres correspondido ¿Qué clase de sentido tiene seguir amando en vano? Tal vez mi madre diría algo como "porque vale la pena estar enamorado"

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde la conociste? –repuso sin tantos ánimos.

Me quede mudo, era tan obstinado y tan insistente que de una forma u otra quería salirse con la suya pero no lo iba a dejar, difícilmente podría dejarme vencer, esbocé una sonrisa torcida, dedicándome más a mi plato que a la respuesta.

-El que te lo diga implica mucho de quien se trata ella, no puedo decírtelo –gesticule con la boca, levantado la vista hacia su cara.

Fruncía el ceño pero no parecían tan enfadado, tal vez por qué mostraba mucha simpatía respecto a este tema, de alguna forma se controlaba sabiendo que se lo diría tarde o temprano que él mismo se las arreglaría para descubrirlo, quise cambiar de tema y encontré la forma perfecta para hacerlo borrar esas ideas suyas de la cabeza.

-Tengo otro nuevo empleo –anuncié.

Se le dilataron los ojos, casi boquiabierto, bebió más de la cerveza y comió de las pocas sobras del plato que quedaba del espagueti, me erguí sobre la silla para darle la noticia.

-Trabajaré de arquitecto en la empresa de James, me acaba de dar la notica hoy, he quedado contratado –me aclaré la garganta demasiado tarde.

-¿En serio? –me preguntó realmente perplejo, no creyó lo que le dije hasta que se lo conté.

Asentí, no pude sentirme más orgullo de mi mismo que hoy, rió estruendosamente que la gente del lugar se giró para mirarnos, tuvimos suerte que el lugar hubiese más borrachos moribundos que gente cuerda, casi saltaba del asiento, eso solo significaba una cosa, que trabajaríamos en el mismo lugar.

-¡Sabes lo que significa eso! ¿Verdad? –inquirió, casi ahogándose de júbilo.

-Trabajaremos en el mismo lugar, lo sé, me pareció una idea estupenda, podremos vernos en la hora del almuerzo, charlar…

-¡Conocerás a Peter y Steve! Hombre, te encantará conocerlos, definitivamente conocerás el verdadero ambiente laboral con esos dos –rió bajito. –No sería lo que soy si no los hubiese conocido.

Alce una ceja, recapacitó lo que dijo con los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, no me lo tomes tan en serio pero ellos son increíbles.

Por primera vez me eche a reír, bebí de la cerveza que también había dejado casi completa, trate de bebérmela para no desperdiciarla.

-Tan increíbles para haberte convertido en lo que eres ahora –comenté con un tono burlón

Arrugo la frente.

-Te dije que no te lo tomarás tan en serio –protestó con los dientes apretados.

(…)

Me quedé recostado boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza mirando hacia el techo oscuro, vi las escasas luces diminutas de la luz de la luna que se dibujaron en el rincón de mi habitación, la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta así que deje que el aire fresco y templado de afuera entrara, el cielo estaba medio nublado, agradable y tranquilo, aun así el tener una noche pacifica allá afuera me impidió recobrar el sueño, Emmett cayó rendido después de que llegamos de cenar, deduje que pudo haber sido las dos botellas de cerveza, nada excepto eso podía explicar su profundo sueño y sus ronquidos. Pensé mucho en el encuentro entre Rosalie y yo, fue ello lo que no me permitía dormir, imagine un montón de posibilidades de lo que sería verla en el café, tan deslumbrante, hermosa, no iba a saber que decir, iba a ser un intento brutal el impresionarla pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Estando frente a ella era como si quisiera hacerle ver lo valioso que era, que la merecía y que sobre todo podía confiar en mí, suspire, Rosalie Hale, con el tan solo pronunciar cada palabra en la delicadeza de mis labios me aceleraban el corazón.

¿Que sería si tuviese el valor de declararle mi amor o de preguntarle si se hallaba tan interesada? Quizá un loco tonto enamorado como yo podía ser más feliz viviendo entre el desprecio y el anonimato.

(…)

-¿Podrías mantener el paso un poco más despacio? –le pedí casi a gritos a Emmett que me dejaba atrás, yo traté de ganarle el paso, iba con más velocidad que yo porque quería llevarme con el Sr. Brigstone.

Estábamos en la embarcadora, donde me encontré con James el primer día, había como siempre gente trabajando, yendo de un lado a otro con cajas y artículos de carga, me pregunté si Emmett no iba ya atrasado en su trabajo pero insistió en acompañarme este primer día, gentilmente sentí un espasmo extraño en el estomago cuando me hice a la idea de que trabajaría aquí, con James y siendo arquitecto, parecía una locura y una muy desconcentrante, el espasmo dejo de ser gentil cuando vimos a lo lejos a James de espaldas hablando con unos empleados, para los pocos minutos de haberse abierto la embarcadora muchos de los empleados comenzaban a sudar, una cosa completamente posible, el sol era un infierno, una agonía para muchos, el día tan despejado de hoy era demasiado bueno que lastimaban.

Nos habíamos levantado muy temprano para este día, de todas maneras para mí fue imposible dormir, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo de trabajar me dejaba con el ojo bien abierto, cosa que debió dejarme cansado, esperé sentirme desganado pero no, el estar ya aquí me había despertado tanto casi cómo la sensación tan alarmante de una cubeta bien fría. Emmett y yo nos quedamos detrás de James, el hablaba con los empleados cada vez más rápido, me fui difícil entender pero de todos modos no deseaba escuchar nada, un carraspeo de uno de los empleados que nos miro por encima del hombro de James hiso que él se callara, se giro, me miró solo a mí.

-Señor Cullen, me alegro de que lo tengamos aquí más temprano de la hora acordada –ladeo solo un poco la cabeza hacia los empleados que se quedaron quietos, sin decir nada –Caballeros, hagan los acuerdos correspondientes de hoy, el mantenimiento y el presupuesto de los materiales que necesitaremos estos meses y esta vez no olviden que las cifras están custodiadas por mi abogado, no quieran pasarse de listos.

-Confíe en nosotros, Señor, dedicaremos el tiempo a las cifras –los dos empleados se fueron, desaparecieron entre tanta gente.

Nos miro de nuevo

-Perdonen pero mucho de los empleados creen que pueden darse un puesto superior solo por dejarles a la tarea de planificar y calcular algunas cuentas –hiso un ademan –Ignórenlos.

Miré a Emmett de soslayo, se despidió del Sr. Brigstone, uniéndose entre los demás empleados, mis manos ligeramente se cerraron en puños que inmediatamente se abrieron, no quise constatar que mi compostura estaba demasiado rígida, me contemplo firmemente y no tardó en encender un cigarrillo.

-No me mires así, muchacho, ¿Estás nervioso?

Había notado mi compostura, no había forma en que al menos pudiera mentir sobre mi estado de ánimo, suspire, relaje mis hombros, mi espalda, traté de que mis manos no me dejaran mucho en evidencia.

-Un poco.

Exhalo humo por la nariz, tardo unos segundo en hablar, aproveche aquellos segundos para mantener mi cabeza en un pensamiento positivo y despreocupante, fue una tarea bastante difícil y complicada, hallándome con este hombre de por medio.

-No quise decirte todo lo que te dije aquel día, estaba algo molesto, no me gusta que contradigan mis ideas, siento que soy algo posesivo y todo aquello me trajo a una actitud firme, no me gusta equivocarme, normalmente trato de que nadie me muestre mis errores aunque podré equivocarme pero jamás mentiría, soy un hombre fiel, eso me hace un gran hombre definitivamente.

¿Qué podría pensar o más bien decir al respecto?

-Creo que encuentro una razón en sus palabras, ¿Qué podría ser un hombre si tuviese memoria también?

Aquello hiso saltar una carcajada a James, fumo del cigarrillo y comenzó a hacer aros de humo que desaparecieron entre las leves ráfagas de aire caliente, el olor fue sofocante pues me pego encima de la nariz, saco la cajetilla _Camel _ del bolsillo de su saco y me la ofreció.

-No gracias, no fumo –contesté.

Se encogió de hombros y la guardo de nuevo.

-Tú idea definitivamente encuentra un lugar en mi personalidad –asintió para si mismo, de repente una impresión cruzo por su rostro que cambio sus facciones totalmente cuando miro por encima de mi hombro, se quito el cigarrillo de la boca y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

No quise ser demasiado evidente pero tardó poco para que eso me importara, volví mi cabeza hacia la dirección en donde el clavaba la mirada, se me seco la garganta cuando vi acercarse a Alba con Isabella tomada de su hombro, llevaba un gran sombrero de paja con un listón amarillo en forma de moño, una falda color caqui, una blusa floral y el collar de perlas que siempre noté llevaba puesto, junto con unos guantes de seda que cubrían sus manos, Alba llevaba un traje bastante normal para el clima tan caluroso de hoy, sin olvidarse también del sombrero que la cubría.

Alba nos saludo con la mano, se acercaron cada vez más rápido yo mire a Isabella que se proporcionaba aire con un abanico de mano.

-¡Isabella!, cariño, no creí que vendrías, no te tome muy en serio lo de venir, pero aquí estás ¿Qué necesitas?

Isabella inhalo, Alba le acaricio el hombro.

-Quería estar enterada del proyecto de los nuevos rieles, los presupuestos, si no te importa.

James se quedo callado, se llevo el cigarrillo a la boca y soltó humo que volvió a caer sobre mi rostro, trague saliva.

-No necesitas hacer eso Isabella, soy yo quien esta al tanto de todos esos pendientes, además este no es un lugar para ti, puede ser peligroso.

Isabella tenía la mirada en algún lado del piso, bajo la cabeza y suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero estar en casa no me resulta nada divertido y menos con mi madre –su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente.

-Creo que el Sr. Brigstone tiene razón, Srita, este lugar es peligroso –intervine, de alguna forma me arrepentí mucho después

Creí que Isabella se había sofocado pero solo se contuvo la respiración al oír mi voz, Alba me sonrió, Isabella alzo una ceja suya y su postura se puso rígida y erguida, se apegó más hacia Alba, sosteniéndose más de su brazo.

-Señor Cullen ¿Qué hace usted aquí? No me diga que esta involucrado en el proyecto de los rieles ¿O sí? –me preguntó con sorpresa e inquietud

Quise reírme pero me rehusé, por alguna razón el semblante de Isabella me causaba alguna especie de diversión como de satisfacción, me había salido con la mía.

-En efecto, lo estoy, de hecho soy el arquitecto que ayudará en el proyecto y los próximos caminos, El Sr. Brigstone acaba de contratarme.

Cerró los ojos al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, no quise asegurar nada pero me pareció escuchar un pequeño y ligero gruñido escapa de entre sus labios contraídos, mire a James de reojo, seguía fumando sin preocupación, nadie dijo nada en un rato, hasta que ello tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

-Supongo que debí suponerlo, James no se iba a matar en conseguir a un arquitecto si lo tenía tan cerca pero usted Sr. Cullen tiene un compromiso conmigo, que por supuesto debe continuar ¿Piensa dejarlo estancado?

Estaba a punto de contestarle peo James me interrumpió, no hice más que callar y bajar la mirada.

-¡Cariño! No seas tan cruel con Edward, se esta ganando la vida con trabajos eficientes, él no detendrá las clases contigo ¿Tú crees que no te considero? Los días que no te este enseñando serán los que ocupará aquí, así que por favor, pequeña, no seas gruñona. –alzo una mano hacia el rostro de Isabella y levanto su barbilla, los ojos de ella se cerraron cuando el humo del cigarrillo le cayó en la nariz.

Abrió los ojos apretándose los dientes.

-Me dijiste que no habría forma de que fumarías, me es increíble pensar que me hayas engañado y que me mintieras todo este tiempo ¡Es imperdonable! –admitió completamente alterada, frunció las cejas y se apretó la mandíbula, si tan solo pudiese mirarle los ojos a James se hubiera dado cuenta que había logrado intimidarlo un poco.

-Nuca te prometí que dejaría de comprar Cajetillas, además te pedí a ti que lo dejarás, no puedes prohibirme nada –alegó, mirándole a la cara.

-De acuerdo, entonces volveré a fumar, haré lo que quiera, me convertiré en tu esposa pero mis adicciones se quedan conmigo –levanto la mano como esperando a que él pudiera darle algo.

-Morirás –añadió James solemne, no sabía si quería darse a la tarea de una discusión con Isabella pero ella parecía que no estaba de humor.

Ella ladeo la cabeza

-Igual que tú.

Extraordinariamente Isabella lo hiso callar, James bufó, saco de su bolsillo la cajetilla de _Camel _la abrió y saco tres cigarrillos, se los dejo sobre su mano extendida, guardo la cajetilla rápidamente.

-Que considerada eres, que quieras fumar solo para morir junto conmigo. –le dijo James con cierta ironía, tratándose de una broma pues las palabras de Isabella fueron algo injustas.

Ella soltó una risotada, obligo a James a sacar el encendedor y le encendió un cigarrillo que llevaban en los labios.

-No seas idiota, yo dejé de fumar un tiempo, tú no.

-¿Nos vamos? –le pregunto Alba en voz baja a Isabella.

Ella asintió, se dio la vuelta media exasperada sin decirle nada a James, nos quedamos mirándola partir junto con Alba, cada segundo era tan grande la lejanía que terminamos por perderle el rastro, no mire a James, no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos que hacer, me di cuenta que no podía existir personas tan similares como Isabella Swan y James Brigstone, ella era como su sombra, tan compatibles, queriéndose adueñar de sus caprichos.

-¿Ves porque te hablo de la disciplina Edward? El libertinaje las convierte en salvajes –escupió sobre el pavimento terroso.

**N/A**

**Un grato saludo para todas ustedes, que tengan un lindo fin de semana, besotes electronicos para todas, espero que disfruten del capítulo, como a muchas también estoy empezando a odiar a Rosalie, les digo que mi odio no es temporal jajaja.**

**Muchoooo calor acá en México, no tienen idea de cuanto, casi me evaporo se los juro, no me concentro, :(**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, favoritos y todo eso, sobre todo el apoyo, GRACIAS!.**

**Cinnluna06**


	14. Capítulo 13 Los más juzgados

**********DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capítulo 13. Los más Juzgados**

Dos días habían pasado y jamás me había sentido tan frustrado y cansado como hoy, Emmett estaba asustado más que alterado por la hoy llegada de su tía Tanya, creí que colapsaría pero tuvo suerte de no hacerlo, comenzó a andar por toda la casa, teniendo café listo y panecillo en la mesa, ella vendría por si sola asi que eso al menos hiso que pensará que Emmett aun no se había desmayado, me pidió que le ayudará, limpie algunos muebles y mantuve mi habitación arreglada (Cosa que siempre hacía desde mi llegada) y nos sentamos juntos en los sofás bebiendo café esperando a que la puerta diera con un rechinido su llegada.

-Panecillos frescos, café desgranado, casa limpia ¿Crees que estará satisfecha? –me pregunta, con la taza casi derramándosele de las manos

Asentí, ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar tía Tanya?

-Estoy completamente seguro de que quedará más que satisfecha –le aseguré con media sonrisa.

No dijo nada, bebió y bebió de su café con rapidez, comenzó a mover los pies y en un acto intencional se cayó su taza de café en el piso de madera, maldijo, rápidamente se agacho a tomar las piezas rotas pero en ese momento se escucho crujir la puerta, nos quedamos mirándonos un infinito segundo con los rostros endurecidos

El grito agudo de una mujer nos congelo, me quede inerte por varios segundos transcurridos y me levante cuando los pasos se escucharon tan cerca de la habitación.

-¡Emmett, querido! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Eh llegado!

Los pasos se aceleraron y tía Tanya entro a la sala, en donde Emmett estaban en el piso con pedazos rotos de la taza en las manos y el café en un charco marrón en el piso, me quede parado observándola, era una mujer bajita, regordeta, con grandes mejillas, cabello oscuro, ojos cafés, boca grande y nariz alargada, se quedo pensativa con el semblante desorientado, miro hacia Emmett y resoplo.

-No puedo creer que hayas tirado café, has hecho un desastre, ni siquiera consideraste que hoy vendría a verte para que al menos un momento dejaras de hacer un caos –dejo la única maleta que tenía en uno de los sofás, me saludo con una sonrisa –Tu debes ser Edward, el amigo de Emmett, que muchacho tan encantador, deberías aprender un poco de los modales de tu amigo Emmett, el tiene cortesía y amabilidad

Una mueca con los labios fue un reproche que a Emmett incomodo.

-¿Cómo estás Tía? –rezongó Emmett con lentitud y pesadez, ya era una costumbre que su tía siempre tomara en cuenta a los demás.

-Excelente, querido, es hermoso estar aquí, has crecido demasiado desde la última vez, vamos levántate y sírveme algo de ese café que derramaste –se acerco a un sofá y se hecho sobre este. –No olvides que solo una media cucharada de azúcar, tía Tanya no lo tolera mucho.

Emmett salió disparado hacia la cocina con los pedazos de la taza en la mano, tome asiento, Tía Tanya me miro con la misma sonrisa, no hice más que regresarle el gesto, nos quedamos en silencio, yo me senté y Emmett volvió con una taza de café y dos panecillos de nuez. Emmett limpio con un pedazo de ropa vieja la mancha de café.

-Oh Querido Emmett te ayudaría pero acabo de llegar de un gran viaje de Mississippi hasta aquí, dame unas horas y seré yo quien arregle esta casa –levanto la mirada hacia el techo y luego hacia las paredes desgastadas por falta de pintura y los cuadros polvorientos y viejos -¡Que horror! ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?

Emmett fingió una sonrisa.

-Porque yo vivo aquí, soy el único y no creo que exista otra persona que quiera estar en esta casa asi que puedo mantenerla como quiero –replico con brusquedad.

Tia Tanya chasqueo la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

-No estás viviendo solo, Edward esta aquí contigo, es una tontería que digas algo como eso, estoy segura de que el pobre chico debe vivir tan horrorizado como yo.

Intervine de inmediato, Tía Tanya estaba mal interpretando las cosas, mi estancia no sería para nada definitiva, era bueno para mi y Emmett que también tuviéramos nuestros caminos distanciados, estaba seguro de que no podría quedarme ni tres meses a causa de mi preocupación hacia Paul.

-Mi estancia no es definitiva, tía Tanya, será breve y Emmett lo sabe.

-¿Seguro que no tienes problemas? –me pregunto ella, fijamente.

-No, no tengo problemas, ni tampoco estoy huyendo por si le interesa saber.

Se echo a reír, se enderezo para tomar café y comer.

-Cariño, no creo que pertenezcas al tipo de hombres que huyen, tenlo por seguro de que tus motivos quedan exclusivamente para ti, yo solo soy una vieja mal cuerda que no tiene si quiera poder sobre su querido sobrino. Él es un hombre, yo su vieja tía desquiciada obsesionada por su bienestar.

Mire de reojo a Emmett que se ruborizó, reí en silencio para que nadie pudiera escucharme, su cariño era tan igual a la de una madre, lo podía ver, la forma en la que ella lo miraba, le hablaba y en como se le acerco para acariciarle el hombro.

-No digas más Tía Tanya, por favor –le pidió Emmett avergonzado, suplicándole con la mirada como si fuera borreguito a medio morir, eso fue lo que impidió que mi carcajada quedará atrapada en mi boca, me reí pero solo un poco al verle.

Tía Tanya se inclino para tomarle ahora de la mano, se fijo en Emmett aunque él no le sostuviera la mirada.

-Tu madre es una desgraciada, una perra que prefirió a un hombre que a su propia sangre, solo te diré una cosa, aquellas mujeres que dejan su legado por un destino peligroso y desconocido no vale la pena, así que nuca le tomes afecto a una mujer que te deja por alguien que cree vale más que tú porque siempre terminará hundida en la desdicha. ¿Lo Comprendes?

Emmett levanto la mirada, por primera vez se encontraron tan cercanas sus miradas, fueron tan íntimos en sus conversaciones que sentí que yo debía levantarme e irme para dejarlos hablar pero no pude hacer nada por el interrumpir me hacía pensar que sería de mal gusto.

-¿Cómo sabes que la gente así vive tan desdichadamente? ¿Acaso sabes algo de mamá?

Tía Tanya bajo la mirada y negó tan rápido como pudo, una pequeña esperanza en el rostro de Emmett que estoy seguro de que Tía Tanya pudo haber notado, desapareció, tal y como se esfuma el aire de los pulmones y perdura el dolor también.

-No Emmett pero hay algo que se llama sentido común y aquellos que obran mal, terminan mal, no olvides que ser una persona así siempre te traerá la infelicidad, no huyas de ello, solo evítalo.

Emmett asintió, se acerco a Tía Tanya y le dio un ligero abrazo, un calor afectivo profirió de mi interior que me suavizo por completo, me hiso sonreír, contemplar con duradera intensidad al recordándome a mí y mamá en una charla tan profunda y e intima como esta, aquella ternura y comprensión que siempre me daba.

-No te preocupes por mi Tía Tanya, soy yo quien no vivirá con la conciencia desdichada pero ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de todo esto? Mejor vamos a tu habitación, debes dormir algo.

-No te angusties por mí, cariño, yo ya se el camino, quédate con Edward, yo iré a preparar mis cosas y luego bajaré para preparar la comida –se levanto con algo de dificultad, si no fuese por Emmett ella hubiera necesitado sostenerse del sofá, se llevo su maleta y le dio un beso en la sien a Emmett, se giro para despedirse de mí.

Emmett dejo escapar un suspiró largo y pesado, me contemplo con el rostro cubierto entre un sentimiento fúnebre pero con los ojos firmes y conservadores, no dije nada, claro, no podía decir nada.

-Es Encantadora –dije al fin

Soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Habla por ti mismo –puso los ojos en blanco - Vamos, desaparezcamos un rato mientras ronda por aquí.

Sonreí.

-Bien.

(…)

Emmett y yo fuimos a la ciudad, un gran espacio para distracción definitivamente era venir aquí, fuimos a tomar un trago en el bar _La Medianoche Roja, _el cantinero no nos sirvo nada que tuviera alcohol pues era demasiado temprano para eso, entonces pedimos varios tragos sin alcohol, al fin termine pidiendo agua con mucho hielo, mientras estuvimos en el bar mire hacia una reloj de pared que me marcaba las horas exactas antes de ver a Rosalie en el café _Claro de luna _tenia que decirle a Emmett que me iría para encontrarme con alguien, aunque la avariciosa curiosidad suya me haría retener en el asiento, preguntándome a cada momento de quien se trataba la mujer a la cual yo me encontraría ahí, lo pensé, tenía que hallar otra forma de huir de ahí sin que tuviera que pedírselo a Emmett.

Al tercer trago suyo me levante de mi asiento, Emmett dejo el vaso en la barra y me observó extrañado, titubeante, me retuvo, como lo esperé.

-¿A dónde vas?

Deje el dinero de mi cuenta en la barra, tuve que formularme algo rápido y que tuviera verdadero sentido.

-Necesito llegar antes a la residencia Swan, me han pedido una hora exacta de llegada, lo siento.

Emmett miro hacia el reloj, quince minutos para las diez marcaba el reloj.

-Esas personas son cada vez más extrañas ¿Será contagiosos? –al juzgar por el bajísimo volumen de su voz, supe que hablo para si mismo. -¿Cómo te va con la Señorita Swan? ¿Es difícil verdad?

Me encogí e hombros, yo solo consideraba el único motivo por el cual estaba en esa casa y a su lado, las clases de lectura, solo eso.

-Como todas las mujeres –admití.

Se rió entre dientes, se volvió hacia el cantinero y le pidió otro trago sin alcohol, me volví hacia la puerta, antes de salir oí un grito suyo como despedida.

-¡No dejes que te vuelve la cabeza!

Comencé a andar por la acera, no sabía donde estaba el café así que tuve que preguntarle al menos a dos personas para hallar el lugar, no fue trabajo complicado, diría que tuve suerte, se encontraba a dos cuadras, pensé una y otra vez el momento en que me encontrase con Rosalie Hale, sentada en una mesa, esperándome con un café humeante, sus labios carmesí tan vivos y apasionados, sus ojos tan destellantes e intimidantes, su sonrisa apagándome y reviviéndome una y otra vez cuando me sonreía con fuerza.

Corrí por la acera y cuando vi un letrero con la descripción en español y frances _Café Claro de luna _(Café au clair de lune) me detuve, me acomodé la solapa de la camisa, el cinturón de mi pantalón y un momento libre para hiperventilar antes de entrar, me incline hacia la ventana para ver si estaba ahí de inmediato comencé a titilar, la sangre descendió hasta la punta de mis pies cuando la vi, sentada mordiendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, una mesera le ofreció algo que ella negó con una sonrisa, esperé a que la mesera desapareciera para mirarla una vez más, no perdí más tiempo, avance y entre, ella tardó poco en encontrarme, me saludo con la mano y esa sonrisa suya tan grande que le llego hasta en los ojos.

-¡Señor Cullen!

Le salude también, me acerque hacia la mesa que estaba cerca de una de las tantas ventanas.

-Llegó muy puntal, no me extraña para nada es una cualidad muy suya, Sr. Cullen –susurró con suavidad.

Ruborize, no podía evitarlo, jamás se podía evitar sentirse tan patán e idiota frente a Rosalie, tus movimientos eran torpes, descoordinados e improvisados, le sonreí de oreja a oreja, la mire a los ojos y ese segundo olvide que la misma mesera me ofrecía algo de beber.

Me giré hacia la mujer, tan aturdido y tome asiento.

-Té, por favor.

-En seguida.

Ella se carcajeo, tomo café y sus ojos brillaron en una gracia tan esplendida que me hiso sonreír aun más.

-Me parece tan extraño y confuso llamarlo _Señor _ahora que comenzamos a conocernos más ¿No le parece extraño también?

Siempre me había encontrado fantaseando varias veces el tutear a Rosalie, el llamarla por su nombre cada vez que la veía, repetirlo y que ella sintiera la euforia que me producía mencionarlo su nombre las veces que pudiéramos estar solos, como en este momento.

Trague saliva, dejando en mi garganta varias respuestas indecentes ante su pregunta, vacile

-A mi me parece un respeto hacia usted, además la gente pensaría tantas cosas, su familia lo vería una completa falta y conociendo a Isabella…

Me interrumpió con un resoplido, puso los ojos en blanco dejándome ver que el tema la había molestado mucho. El té llego y me distrajo un poco el dar algunos tragos

-Isabella no debe hacerle abstenerse a lo que usted quiere solo por miedo a su horrenda y estúpida actitud, ella no tiene poder sobre usted ¡Por dios! Usted vino a América para encargarse de su vida ¿Cómo puede decirme que Isabella le esta impidiendo tener una amista conmigo?

La mire hacia los ojos, ella aun estaba tan molesta, tan alterada que no sabía si responderle lo que tenía en mente, el miedo que según ella le tenía a Isabella no era más que simplemente discreción y disciplina, a Isabella le molestaba que yo aprovechara el tiempo en su casa para cosas indebidas como hacer amistad con su hermanastra pues mi único trabajo y obligación en esa casa era exclusivamente para ella y las clases.

-Ella no me impide nada, es solo que a ella le parece incorrecto que yo pueda aprovecharme de las circunstancias, ella es fiel a las reglas, solo quiere tenerme en casa para sus clases no para congeniar con nadie.

Me estudió por unos segundos y se inclino hacia la mesa para mirarme de cerca, escudriño mis ojos ausentes y su voz alta por el enojo de hace un momento se suavizo.

-¿Tiene miedo? ¿Teme que suceda lo que paso aquella vez con lo del té en la sala?

No pude olvidarme de las expresiones de las tres personas que nos sorprendieron esa vez, La señora Swan, Isabella y James, fue haber roto una regla que ni siquiera estaba impuesta por nadie pero de todas formas era falta de respeto cuando se supone debo prestarle atención a Isabella.

No podía sentir miedo por nada ni por nadie, Isabella no era mi verdugo ni mi jefe, ni mi dueña, me había preocupado más por complacerla en hacer todo lo que me pedía, me costaba trabajo complacerla y a veces simplemente no encontraba la forma más sana y fácil de lograrlo, es tan impredecible, en cambio Rosalie ¿Cómo podía impedirme algo con ella solo por su hermana tan mezquina y pedante?

Continuo con firmeza mientras yo la escuchaba.

-Soy una persona bastante amigable, me gusta escuchar a la gente, me gusta compartir experiencias y tú me has caído tan bien desde que entraste por la puerta aquel día, normalmente los hombres que conozco son tan descarados e interesados, debo admitir que he llevado relaciones amorosas con varios hombres pero todos y cada uno de ellos han sido tan despreciables que deje por un momento de pensar en que podría encontrar a un hombre que fuese mi amigo, mi apoyo y tú eres un hombre tan transparente, sincero y sensible, quiero ser alguien de tu confianza ¿De verdad crees que Isabella deba alejarte de una buena y cálida amistad?

-Isabella no es quien me impide nada –le repeti con suavidad –El único problema es que yo tengo la palabra con su familia de dedicarme a Isabella para que pueda seguir adelante, no puedo fallar.

-Respóndame algo, señor Cullen, ¿No quiere tener problemas, cierto?

-No es que no quiera tener problemas, es una promesa…

-De acuerdo –me interrumpió de nuevo –Sé cuán importante es este trabajo y el que tiene con James, entonces dejemos las cosas como están ¿Por qué romper las reglas solo por mí?

Gesticulo una gran mueca con los labios, meneo la cabeza suavemente que lo único que quise fue responderle sí a todo, sí quería una amistad con ella, sí quería tenerla cerca, podía y quería mandar al demonio todo y conocer tan de cerca a Rosalie con una inmensa fuerza y desenfrenada desesperación.

-Cuente conmigo para lo que quiera, quiero ser aquel amigo suyo que tanto desea, pretendo escucharla, estar en donde quiera, cuando sea para cuando lo necesite, que no influya ni siquiera Isabella si le parece correcto, creo que tiene razón, nadie debe entrometerse en cosas que no corresponden a nadie más que a nosotros dos, prometo que ni ella interferirá, no quebraré ninguna promesa con su familia pero seamos bastante discretos. ¿Por favor?

Se le quebró la voz en un gritito que no pudo expulsar, una sonrisa del tamaño de su rostro se le pintó, sus ojos brillaron tan fuerte que embellecieron aun más su sensación de regocijo, me quede ahí sentado mirándola como se emocionaba sobre su asiento, me quedé helado, con esa sensación de inmovilidad cuando tomo mis manos que estaban sobre la mesa y las apretó a las suyas, quise inclinarme y acariciarle el rostro una y otra vez, terminando en sus delicados y delgados labios carmesí que emanaban tanta pasión.

-No seas tan recatado, mi familia se sentirá orgulloso de ti pues has capturado la atención de las dos únicas chicas jóvenes de la casa–esperó a que me riera, le di una sonrisa a medias –Tienes algo que cualquier mujer querría Edward, tendría tanta suerte aquella mujer que pudiera ser feliz contigo por una larga vida, tengo suerte de haberte tomado primero

Me ruborize tanto que quise mirar hacia otro lado, de nuevo era ella quien me daba los cumplidos, era una genio para esto y yo un completo novato, inclusive me había avergonzado del primer cumplido que le había dicho. ¿Qué clase de hombre hace esa clase de cumplidos tan sobreestimados?

-Eres la primera mujer que me recibe con tan buenas intenciones, con Isabella al principio fue suficiente, su actitud me había quitado las ganas de conocer a alguien que no fuera Emmett y más que fuese una mujer.

Se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio de los extremos.

-Ella es así, en fin, un día hermoso ¿No lo cree? -miro hacia una de las ventanas, el día estaba reconfortante, despejado y soleado, de inmediato me volvió hacia a mí con mucho frenesí - Me encanta caminar, lo adoro ¿Me acompaña?

Estaba a punto de levantarme de la silla pero esperé a que ella fuera la primera, asentí levemente regalándole otra sonrisa.

-Claro.

Se levanto, se paso a mi lado y yo le ofrecí mi brazo, alago una y otra vez mi caballerosidad y salimos tan rápido del café que no nos preocupamos en el cambio de la cuenta del café y el té.

-¡Amo esta ciudad! Es tan hermosa que una compañía tan agradable como la tuya la convierte en un viaje tan placentero.

Clavé mis ojos en ella tan fuerte que alzo una ceja

-Lo mismo digo, quien mejor que pueda darme una visita por la ciudad que hace años deje con alguien que la conoce mejor que yo en estos tiempos.

Se apego a mi brazo que el roce con el suyo me llevo y me trajo a la vida en un solo segundo, el corazón se me disparó en una locura de sentimientos.

-Me encanta la idea, espero que tenga tiempo suficiente para esto porque será un viaje largo.

(…)

Caminamos por las calles sin darnos cuenta del tiempo que circulo durante el recorrido, hablamos de tantas cosas, comenzamos hablando de la ciudad, de mi ausentismo y las buenas amistades que deje, de mi madre y la vieja casa donde viví cerca de un campo y nuestra posible felicidad que dejamos para irnos a Inglaterra, al principio creí que mi madre estaba cometiendo una locura pero no lo fue, me había salvado de un quizá futuro tormentoso, no deje pasar por ninguna manera a Paul, le platique el gran hombre que era y los buenos tiempos que siempre nos hiso pasar a mi madre y a mí, siempre era un placer hablar acerca de él.

Rosalie no me platico mucho de su vida, se dedico a escucharme a mí sin alguna interrupción, le pedí que me platicara acerca suyo y se rehusaba vacilante.

-¿No hubo alguna chica en Inglaterra que te hubiera enamorado? –Rosalie había utilizado el tema para que evitara pedirle hablarme de su vida

Baje la mirada, no pude evitar recordar los tiempos con Mary Lu, la simpatía que siempre me mostro, su apoyo y consideración que tuvo con más intensidad conmigo que con otros chicos, me dolió mucho alejarme de ella porque nadie me había tratado así, era una gran persona y yo la había lastimado sin consideración, haciéndome sentir un monstruo.

-No, pero había una chica que siempre se mostró amable conmigo, mucha gente me decía que me amaba en secreto y en realidad así fue, ella era una de esas chicas que no parece ocultar bien los sentimientos y por así decirlo lo descubrí yo solo, me sentí muy mal cuando le dije que no podía amarla y que tampoco esperará que le correspondiera –trague saliva, mi voz se encogió cada vez más al recordar, yo no era así, no era un hombre que lastimaba de esa forma –La quiero, pero como a una amiga, nada más.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Mary Lu.

-Huy –se mordió el labio –Pobre chica, amar sin ser amado debe ser una cosa terrible, realmente terrible, pero no fue tu culpa, no ibas a obligarte amarla, sería cruel, mucho más cruel que romperle el corazón, el fingir amarla para no lastimarla suele ser lo peor, pero que bueno que fuiste sincero.

Algo más en sus palabras llamo mi atención, algo que si me interesaba saber.

-¿Nuca has sido rechazada?

Se congeló cuando se lo pregunté, casi diría que palideció por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Jamás te sentiste de esa forma? Como cuando amas a alguien y al fin puedes hacerle saber a esa persona que lo amas y que de repente tienes ese el golpe más traumatizante y doloroso de tu vida porque te dice que no siente lo mismo que tú y que espera de verdad que consigas a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz pero que sin duda no se tratara jamás de él.

Me desconcentré cuando ella rió entre dientes, aquella risa suya me respondió mucho más de lo que esperaba que me pudiera decir.

-No, tengo la suerte de no sentirme de esa forma y siento tanta lastima por personas que pierden el tiempo con eso ¿Por qué mejor evitar todo aquello y esperar a que un hombre se enamoré de ti y rechazarlo en lugar de ser rechazada?

Me confundió, tanto que no supe si se trataba de la misma Rosalie que había conocido en este tiempo, aquello sonaba desconsiderado, algo que no parecía propio de ella ¿Por qué jugar asi con los sentimientos de los demás? ¿Acaso no importaba eso?

Quise detenerme pero noté que yo avance de forma muy lenta.

-Creo que lo que dices suele ser muy desconsiderado, me parece ser que tratas de decir que prefieres jugar con los sentimientos de los demás que preferir ser lastima, eso no suena muy justo.

-No lo entiendes –respondió con un leve exabrupto que emergió desde sus ojos, creí que bajaría su brazo del mío pero no lo hiso. Nos detuvimos y nos miramos a la cara un par de segundos –Los hombres, todos aquellos que me han pretendido son unos abominables seres y sucios perros de baldío que solo me querían para su conveniencia, claro una niña que se supone tiene dinero en donde caer puede ser soluciones de muchos ¿No lo crees? Así que no puedes juzgarme.

-No te juzgo. –le aseguré con voz baja.

Me evadió la mirada, bajo su brazo del mío y su expresión se volvió áspera.

-Tal parece que todos son iguales, prefiero olvidarme del tema e irme.

-Por favor Rosalie, no te vayas, no quise decir aquello, no lo malinterpretes, te lo acabo decir, creo que eres maravillosa, divertida y amable, te considero mucho más de lo que la gente diga de ti o de lo que piensen, no acabaré de creer lo que yo pienso por ellos, no te juzgo, ahora lo entiendo, no quieres que jueguen con tus sentimientos y eso si lo comprendo.

Ella se quedo mirándome fijamente, aun llevaba aquel semblante suyo tan rabioso, le dedique una sonrisa de inocencia que no tardó en hacerla cambiar de opinión, giro los ojos y la comisura de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa a medias.

-Eres realmente convincente con esos ojos, perdóname, odio que den todas esas ideas, la gente me ve como una mujer coqueta que solo juega con hombres, supongo que te ha llegado el rumor ¿Verdad?

Me encogí de hombros, no parecía recordar nada que dijeran de Rosalie que yo supiera.

-No, la verdad no, he escuchado tantas cosas de mucha gente que te confieso que no lo recuerdo, pero no importa, se supone que nada de eso es cierto.

-¡No, no lo es! –se rió –Tantos rumores que desmentir que no te alcanza el tiempo para hacerlo.

Me tomo del brazo otra vez y giramos hacia la calle, caminado esta vez sin decir nada.

**N/A**

**Que puedo decir, las extrañe mucho, de verdad espero que disfruten el capítulo, estoy escribiendo tanto que creo que terminare de escribir este fic muy pronto, de verdad gracias por su apoyo, de verdad, las quiero demasiado por todo y a aquellos que dan favoritos y todo eso, esas lectoras silenciosas, también no saben cuando les agradezco. **

**Feliz día del padre! A todos los papás y al mío también :) ahora tendré que buscar un regalo tan bueno como el que hice en el día de la madre jajaja**

**Disfruten del capítulo y si te gusto ¿Me dejan un Review?**


	15. Capítulo 14 El Juego de las Sombras

**********DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capítulo 14. El juego de las Sombras**

_Inglaterra, Hertfordshire_

_Agosto 30, 1930_

_Edward:_

_Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, muchacho, me das una alegría enorme de que tu visita a América haya sido como tu esperaste. Stella ha preguntado por ti y le platico lo grandioso que te esta yendo allá, tus trabajos y el distanciamiento que les has dado a tus problemas, le he pedido que no se preocupe por ti pero parece que no la puedo convencer, ya la conoces es tan desconfiada._

_Tuve que leer dos veces el párrafo que me escribiste acerca de la chica que ha llamado toda tu atención pues me sorprendió, muchacho, si quieres opinión de hombre a hombre y de este viejo esqueleto viviente te puedo dar más que una simple palabra y razón que te hará de mucha utilidad, descubre que es lo que quiere ella de ti y eso te dará a entender si valdrá la pena vivir todo ese amor. _

_No podré escribirte mucho porque tengo algunos pendientes en mi trabajo, escríbeme lo más pronto posible, ansió conocer todo acerca de la chica, no dejes de escribirme, por favor._

_Cuídate mucho, Edward, sabes que estaré siempre para ti._

_Paul._

-¿Señor Cullen?

Hice bolita la carta de Paul, fue un reflejo y por supuesto un accidente, me alteré al ver a Alba y a Isabella paradas en la entrada el comedor, yo estaba sentado esperando a que Isabella viniera para empezar con sus clases y en ese laxo de tiempo me permití leer un poco la carta de Paul que me llego esta mañana, esperé que ni Alba e Isabella hubieran notado mi distracción, deje la carta debajo de la mesa, ocultándola en mi regazo, Alba ayudo a sentar a Isabella a un lado mío y yo comencé a expandir el libro donde practicaríamos todas la veces que tuviera que darle clases.

Fue Alba quien me hablo y eso me relajo un poco, si hubiese sabido que había sido Isabella no hubiera alcanzado el espacio en mi cuerpo para tanta vergüenza, Alba nos dejo solos y eso me puso a un más nervioso, no había nadie en casa a excepción de nosotros tres y el portero de la entrada.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo que lo distrajo tanto? –me pregunto ella con bastante interés, alzó su ceja, como siempre.

Deje el libro frente a ella, me preocupe más en acomodarlo que en responderle.

-Papeleo. –respondí

Sabía que no me había creído, su expresión lo decía todo, no por nada había tensado los labios y había suspirado con tanta fuerza.

-No me gusta practicar dentro de la casa, se siente tan vacío e incómodo –dijo de repente, alterándome un poco.

-¿Quiere ir al jardín?

-No, no es necesario, esperemos que la clase sea corta.

Asentí y hable de algo que esperé tampoco me molestase mucho, aunque conociéndola podía esperar cualquier rabieta por cualquier cosa

-Estos días me ha impresionado, lleva una ventaja bastante buena Señorita, me alegro que este dedicando…

-Mi madre trato de conseguirme un libro en _Braille _–me interrumpió a media frase –No trate de mentir, no he podido avanzar mucho si no practico lo suficiente.

Me quede en silencio, desvié la cabeza pero logrando ver que apretaba los labios en disgusto, incline la silla hacia la mesa haciendo un rechinido estruendoso, aquello rompió el silencio.

-No habrá problema por eso la próxima vez, puede practicar con mi libro, creo que será buena idea además de que este libro le será de mejor utilidad ya que de aquí usted lo esta aprendiendo todo.

-No gracias, es absolutamente innecesario, mi madre esta consiguiéndome uno.

-¡_Isa_! ¡Isabella! –gritó alguien desde el vestíbulo, Isabella se congeló en la silla, sus ojos se movieron con rapidez hacia muchos direcciones pero sin fijarlos en un lugar en especifico, casi creí que le faltaba el aire pues no vi que estuviera inhalando.

Estuve atento a la entrada del comedor y vi que era su madre, tenía un gran pastel en la mano, busco por todos lados a Isabella y cuando giró su cabeza hacia nuestra dirección se emociono, dio un salto imperceptible y se acerco a nosotros, Isabella mantuvo la cabeza erguida, su mirada se mantuvo hacia el frente, siempre.

-Madre, creí que estarías con _Alice, _esperándola en la estación. ¿Qué quieres?

La Señora Swan me miró, me saludo con media sonrisa y se fijo en Isabella ya malhumorada.

-Traje un pastel para el recibimiento de tu prima, no puedo creer que no puedas sosegarte un poco, mantén un ánimo decente pues solo viene dos veces al año y espera quedarse hasta tu boda.

-Que considerada –contestó con disgusto, alzando una ceja.

-Sí y tu también –le dijo su madre con sarcasmo, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

-¿A que hora se presentará Alice? –le preguntó con tono seco, diría yo desinteresada.

-En veinte minutos, así que compórtate –le volvió a advertir luego me miró relajando un poco las tenciones, agitando sus hombro ligeramente -¿Cómo van las clases? ¿Qué tal esta avanzando Isabella?

Enmudecí unos segundos pero luego hice como si Isabella no estuviera al tanto de mi respuesta dejando fluir lo primero que me cruzo por la cabeza, si ella se molestaba ya era culpa de mi impulsividad.

-Excelente, me sorprendió pues por la poca práctica que esta llevando me impresiono que estos días de clase avanzará la memorización de las letras. De hecho le dije a Isabella que podía prestarle mi libro para que pueda practicar los días que no estaré dándole clases, me parece una idea muy buena.

Isabella hiso un sonido gutural.

-No es necesario, ya se lo dije, mi madre conseguirá un libro para mis prácticas.

-Sí, eso es cierto –explico la señora Swan con calma –Pero mientras no consiga un libro para esas prácticas aceptarás el del Señor Cullen.

-Madre…-masculló Isabella con los dientes apretados, su mirada hacia el frente la pude sentir fría y acosadora, me estremecí.

-Haz lo que te digo, y trata de cooperar pues necesitas arreglarte para cuando llegue Alice, le pediré ayuda a Alba para la cena. No quiero discutir contigo –se dio la vuelta y salió a pasos con el tacón grueso resonando en el piso.

Escuche que jadeo, se aclaro la garganta y llevo sus manos hacia el libro que estaba sobre la mesa, comenzó a leerlo sola y en silencio, pasando las yemas de los dedos sobre los puntitos, yo solo miré, le clave la mirada hasta que ella dejo de mover los dedos y aparté la cara hacia mis manos que estaban sobre mis rodillas.

-¿Qué pasaría si la que le estuviera pagando fuera yo y no mi madre? ¿Le seguiría dando la razón a ella?

Levanté mi vista, ella miraba hacia un rincón, casi tan cerca de mí como para mirarme pero no pudo, juegue con mis dedos que aun estaban debajo de la mesa, preguntándome si debía reír o no, o si era buena idea hacerla fastidiar, de todos modos ella se molestaba por todo

-Sé a lo que se refiere pero no fue su madre quien me contrató, no sé que responderle a eso y créame que tengo respuesta pero le sonará deshonrado.

-Hágamela saber, no tiene nada que perder.

Suspiré, de verdad quise reír.

-No le estoy dando razón a nadie, solo hago lo que su madre me dice, respeto sus ordenes no solo porque me paga si no porque es quien tiene control sobre usted. Es su madre, ella se supone que busca y hace lo que sea mejor para usted.

-Se esta llevando una idea tan equivocada sobre mi madre. ¿El salir con Rosalie no le ha dejado enseñanzas sobre esta familia?

¿Era acaso una acusación? No podía creer que se atreviera a hablar sobre la amistad que tenía con Rosalie, inclusive creí que le enfurecía mencionarla cuando estábamos los dos ¿Por qué de repente el interés? Era una de las tantas cosas que a ella le disfrutaba mencionar solo para causarme incomodidad pero no la iba a dejar.

Ella retomo la lectura sola, de nuevo, no pareció irritarle la tardanza de mi respuesta.

-Somos amigos –susurré con tono neutro.

Ladeo su cabeza interrogándose entre sus propios pensamientos, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella quebró aquel ambiente tan rígido con su voz tan acusadora.

-¿Y ser amigos para usted es…? –dejo inconclusa la frase pues completarla salía sobrando.

Sacudí la cabeza al entender lo que trataba de decirme y no lo pude creer ¿Isabella Swan indagando en la vida privada de los demás? ¿Qué clase de ética era la que estaba demostrando ahora? ¿Me estaba creyendo un depravado?

-¿Me esta preguntando si pienso aprovecharme de ella? –alegue con media calma, creo que a Isabella le faltaba conocer bastante gente para darse cuenta de las diferentes formas de pensar y ser de los demás, una ermitaña en una casa de finas comodidades y a ella le gustaba vivir así.

Ella rompió a reír, el tono de su voz subió a causa de la euforia, trague saliva ocultando mi inquietud.

-No creo que pueda aprovecharse, esta claro que le falta un gran laxo de tiempo para que llegue a conocerla de verdad, me gustaría saber el día en que la vea ser la verdadera mujer que es y hablaremos tranquilamente de cómo le ha ido con ella.

-Creo que ella es una mujer estupenda.

-¿Ya conoció todas sus aptitudes? –alzo una ceja, no contesté y ella suspiró –Sabe, no necesito detalles entre usted y ella, dejemos en tema como esta.

Me mordí el labio y la mire de forma mordaz.

-No creí que se interesaría por la intimidad de los demás ¿Es algún pasatiempo suyo indagar en la vida privada de la gente?

Frunció el entrecejo, endureciendo poco a poco la mandíbula, casi se me cayeron los labios en una sonrisa que por suerte ella no pudo notar.

-A veces me mantiene motivada –repuso con desanimo, cerró el libro que leía de golpe y yo solo pude ser testigo de mi repentino estremecimiento que borré de inmediato al erguirme sobre la silla, intentando lograr que nadie ni ella pudiera percatarse de mi recaída. –No esperé mucha privacidad con Rosalie, le gusta ser muy abierta. Terminamos, por hoy.

Boquiabierto, la vi levantarse y yéndose con el libro entre los brazos.

(…)

Son casi las siete de la noche y yo aun estoy revisando algunos planos que debo corregir en la embarcadora, eso me mantiene ocupado, lo bastante para olvidar lo que paso con Isabella, saliendo de su casa corrí hacia el trabajo, no quería quedarme en casa con tía Tanya ni pasear por la ciudad, quería una distracción eficiente que me ahuyentara del mal agüero de Isabella que era casi imposible.

Estoy dentro de una pequeña cabaña de madera en donde es la oficina de James, una nítida y alicaída lámpara de queroseno me alumbra los trazos de lápiz negro que se me complican en entender, estoy seguro de que estos planos no los ha hecho un arquitecto, no podía creer que James no pudiera conseguir a alguien para hacer este trabajo ¿Tan mal estaba esta ciudad que no se podía conseguir a nadie decente?

Alguien toca con los nudillos la puerta abierta para captar mi atención, levanto la vista y veo que es Emmett acompañado por Steve, un hombre larguirucho con cabello negro, ojos saltones marrones y nariz sobresaliente, lleva un overol todo manchado de tierra y grasa.

-Edward ¿Vendrás entonces? Peter no piensa ir, tiene cosas que hacer en casa así que espero que tú estés disponible, anda no iremos solo yo y Steve.

Emmett tenía planeado ir a beber al bar de la _Medianoche roja_, de nuevo, su plan era embriagarse, embriagarse de verdad, mi trabajo estaba casi hecho así que una noche entre hombres no era mala idea, apague la lámpara y me fui juntos con ellos

Cuando llegamos ya había escurecido, así que entramos y nos sentamos en las sillas junto a la barra, mire alrededor, estaba lleno, repleto de gente y malolientes olores como cigarrillo, alcohol y sudor que hicieron que se me quemara las paredes de la garganta, había gente que cantaba en alemán con copas de whisky al aire, eructos por cada una de las mesas y palabras anti sonantes en Polaco.

-¡Whisky! ¡Para mi también! –grito Emmett haciendo señas -¡Que va dos Whisky para mí y mi amigo!

Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Steve y yo pedí una copa de vino tinto pues es lo único que bebía sin sentir ganas de vomitar. El cantinero nos dos lo que pedimos y brindamos por nadie ni nada, bebimos y Emmett ya parecía tener los efectos del alcohol, estaba cabeceando y hablando sin pensar cuando solo llevaba dos tragos.

Me dio un codazo en el abdomen para que me fijara en la entrada del bar en donde dos mujeres entraban, una era castaña y la otra rubia, la castaña llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca y un elegante vestido rojo en lentejuelas y zapatillas de charol de tacón negras, la rubia llevaba un vestido negro holgado que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla una diadema elástica blanca en la cabeza, un largo collar de perlas y zapatos de charol negras.

-¡Ves eso! –me gritó en el oído –Esa si es verdadera diversión.

-¡Oye hombre ves a esas hermosuras! –Intervino Steve con exaltación y los ojos realmente dilatados, brillando por la impaciencia -¿Qué tal si les invitamos un trago?

Emmett asintió, se levanto de la silla y avanzo a pasos largos hacia ellas, Steve y yo fuimos testigos de su intento de seducción cuando se quito el sombrero que llevaba y les hiso una reverencia, ellas rieron, se murmuraron algo entre ellas y en menos de cinco minutos, volvió con ambas mujeres tomada de sus brazos, me sonroje, casi deje caer la copa de vino, Steve se comprobó el aliento con la palma de la mano.

La mujer castaña me dio una sonrisa y un guiño, la rubia me mando un beso en el aire.

-Que tal caballeros ¿Nos invitan un trago? La noche esta tan aburrida que nos encantaría charlar un rato –añadió la rubia, acariciando el hombro de Emmett.

Steve carraspeo, me hecho una mirada nerviosa y yo solo callé.

-Pidan lo que quieran, hermosuras –les respondió Emmett –Esta noche es diversión para todos.

Las mujeres pidieron whisky como el resto, yo seguí pidiendo vino tinto, la música del bar era ligera pero a los pocos minutos y al hacerse la noche más tarde aumento de volumen, terminamos hablando casi entre gritos, mirando a la gente que se juntaba en un rincón a dar vueltas sobre el piso y derramando alcohol, el bar se fue llenando de más gente todavía y entre esas personas había mujeres. Emmett y Steve hablaron con las mujeres que aun no mencionaban su nombre, estaban tan interesados en ellas que vi los vasos de whisky que ya llevaban sobre la barra, que no les preocupo hacerse una idea a la cuenta, creo que su prioridad era retenerlas lo más posible.

La chica castaña se deslizo a mi lado con un cigarrillo en la boca, pasos sus dedos sobre el omoplato de mi hombro y se acerco a mi oído para hablarme

-¿De dónde vienes, guapo?

La piel se me puso de gallina cuando sentí su aliento en el lóbulo de mi oreja, se me hiso un nudo en la garganta.

-Inglaterra.

Las manos de la chica castaña me acariciaron el hombro, me quede inerte, cohibiéndome la respiración pero sin evitar una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

-Eres inglés, santo Cristo, no muchos vienen por aquí, seguro quieres divertirte un rato antes de volver ¿Verdad? –se acerco a mi cuello, inhalando el aroma de mi piel, su respiración cerca de mí se volvió un cosquilleo inevitable.

-No necesito diversión –le informe con tono agradable, aunque la torpeza y mi nerviosismo eran inevitables –Solo unos tragos es lo que necesito, solo eso.

Ella sonrió de una forma tan familiar, con ese aire de picardía y lujuria, me recordó a alguien pero el efecto confuso del alcohol me dejaron vacio de recuerdos.

-¿Por qué no tratas de mezclar tus tragos conmigo? Te aseguro que te encantará.

-Emm… -balbuce, ella se acerco cada vez más a mí y con el rostro oliéndole a cigarrillo.

Estaba a punto de besarme pero alguien gritó su nombre o al menos eso pensé porque desvío el rostro hacia donde estaba Emmett y Steve.

-¡Virginia! –dijo la chica rubia -¡Hay que darles diversión a estos muchachos!

Virginia asintió y luego me tomo de las solapas de la camisa y fue en ese momento en donde me beso, tuve la suerte de haber estado atrapado entre los efectos del alcohol, ya me sentía mareado y confundido, si apenas sentí el roce de sus labios en los míos, fue tan fugaz y repentino que apenas la mire a la cara.

Me pellizco en las mejillas y me plantó más besos en la cara.

-Fun soir si vous voulez –me susurró en francés.

Parpadee, Cleveland estaba realmente invadida por mucha gente francesa.

-¿Podrías traducirme eso? –le pedí, no quise malinterpretar las cosas porque eso me daba una señal bastante preocupante, algo me decía que terminaría yéndome con Emmett, Steve y estas mujeres.

-Luego lo descubrirás, _belle. _

Ella me tomo de la mano y me acerco hacia Emmett y Steve, la chica rubia estaba sentada en una de las sillas, riendo y besando a Steve, Emmett tenía un cigarrillo en la mano y se lo puso a la chica en la boca.

-Molly, será hora de mostrarles la verdadera diversión a estos caballeros ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más interesante? –se preguntó Virginia, mirando a Molly que ahora besaba en el rostro a Emmett.

-No puedo ir –añadí de inmediato, hundido en pánico, sabía realmente como iba a terminar eso y no iba a salir en nada bueno.

Virginia me hecho una mirada decepcionante y llena de tristeza, yo apenas podía sostener mi cabeza, creí que se caería sobre sus pies a causa de mi mareo.

-¿Por qué no _Belle_? ¿Acaso no te gusta nuestra compañía?

-No, no –sacudí mi cabeza demasiado despacio para no afectar mi mareo –Quiero decir ustedes se ven, gloriosas pero tengo compromisos por la mañana y…

Ella me cerró la boca con un dedo y me sonrió otra vez de esa forma que le causaba placer, mire a Emmett pero el estaba perdido entre la diversión y el whisky.

-No hay pretextos, _Belle, _deberías divertirte un poco o es que acaso ¿Tienes esposa?

-¿Esposa? –reí entre dientes, ruborizándome sin querer, mi vista ya era borrosa, sin claridad y no sabía si estaba mirándola a la cara. –No pero le guardo respeto a una mujer.

-¡Oh sí! Edward esta enamorado, mis queridas damas –les explico Emmett con el tono de voz tan alto que casi creí que quería contárselo a todo el lugar –Será mejor que no se den tantas expectativas con él pues por así decirlo ya tiene dueña y lo peor de todo es que no se de quien se trata. ¡Pueden creerlo! ¡Soy su mejor amigo!

Virginia me contemplo

-Dinos el nombre _Belle_, por favor, anda, no hay nada que ocultar, que tal que puedo ser intima amiga suya ¿No nos dirás? –los ojos clavados de Emmett y Virginia me estrujaban en una presión que me ahogo, una mezcla de mareo, jaqueca y sueño me inundo, pero las manos de Virginia sobre mi cuerpo me distraían mucho

-Creo que no es buen momento –hice un gesto.

Emmett gritó una risa, las copas de whisky aumentaron detrás de él.

-¡Por favor, hermano! Lo mantendremos en secreto –le guiño un ojo a Molly y Virginia, Steve estaba con la cabeza recargada sobre la barra, balbuceando el whisky así que casi no estaba del todo en nuestra charla, de todas formas desconfiaba de todos y más de estas mujeres.

-No, por el momento no es lo indicado, me voy, lo siento pero no me siento bien –me deshice de los brazos de Virginia y camine hacia la salida, Virginia me tomo del brazo y yo apenas había avanzado unos metros.

-¡_Belle! _Vamos no puedes perderte la diversión.

-¡No me vas a dejar aquí solo! ¿Verdad? –aulló Emmett.

La mire y luego a Emmett, inhale y le hable tan bajo que no supe si pudo escucharme.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer –y avancé sin interrupciones hacia la salida.

**N/A**

**Que tal mis queridas lectoras? Yo feliz de saludarlas una vez más, como ven me siento feliz y dispuesta de poder subir capítulo hoy, me encanta poder subir porque siento que no les estoy fallando, que común mente siempre hago xD siento que no subo en semanas, o eso creo. Espero de verdad que disfruten mucho el capi y si les gusto dejen su siempre considerado Review :) gracias a los favoritos ! el número se incrementa poco a poco.**

**No se si alguien le interese mi vida jajaja ok no :P pero ayer fui al cine a ver el Gran Gatsby pues porque había leido el libro y tengo que decirselo a alguien que la peli es HERMOSA! perfecta, es todo lo que un lector puede esperar, me hiso llorar, es que gatsby es tan perfecto, me he enamorado de él, es otro personaje ficticio que me atrapo, leonardo di caprio hiso un trabajo excelente al igual que tobie que hace de nick carraway, el prota, carrey muligan de Daisy me fascino, aunque joder la odie al final. :)**

**Las dejo chicas tengo que ir al trabajo, muchos besos y abrazos electronicos **

**Cinnluna06**


	16. Capítulo 15 Todo cambia poco a poco

**********DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**La Sombra del Otoño **

**Capítulo 15. Las cosas cambian poco a poco **

Camine al menos unas seis cuadras hasta que conseguí un taxi para regresar a casa, tuve suerte de que me sobrara dinero para pagarle al chofer ya que casi no me quedaba nada de las copas de vino, trate de no hacer ruido al arrastrarme hacia la casa que estaba completamente apagada, avancé y me detuve en las escaleras para respirar, si Tía Tanya estaba despierta me mataría o al menos lo haría en su intento para que le dijera donde estaba Emmett, ¡Emmett! Maldita sea, se había ido y me había dejado solo ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de explicárselo a su tía que debía estar esperándola muy preocupada? Tendría que mentir o ser responsable y hablarle con la verdad, no merecía que le mintiera.

Abrí la puerta, estaba abierta, bastante extraño, entre con pasos sigilosos hacia el vestíbulo y luego mire hacia la sala en donde tía Tanya estaba recostada en un sofá, la lámpara de una de las mesitas estaba encendida, ella roncaba, tenía los zapatos en el piso y sobre el regazo un periódico de hace una semana, se había dormido esperándonos, mire hacia el reloj de pared, eran las dos de la mañana. Reí ¿Cómo fue posible que le hubiéramos hecho esto a la pobre tía Tanya? Entre a la sala, acercándome a ella tan lento y silenciosamente como pude, la mire, tenía la boca abierta, me arrodille y tome sus zapatos luego la sacudí ligeramente del hombro hasta que recuperara la consciencia.

Ella abrió los ojos despacio y parpadeo, girando su cabeza hacia mí, le mostré una sonrisa a medias.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Donde esta Emmett?

Tuve que pensar rápido y me lamente luego de esto.

-Esta arriba, acabo rendido después de unos tragos en el bar, será mejor que duermas arriba, este sofá es incómodo –la ayude a levantarse, esperé de verdad que no fuese a revisar la habitación de Emmett pues él ni siquiera se pasaría esta noche en casa, la guié hacia su habitación en donde la arrope con una sabana y deje sus zapatos debajo de la cama, cerré la puerta antes de irme.

Me fui a mi habitación luego de haber bajado por un vaso de agua, haberme cepillado los dientes y quitado la ropa sucia, me senté en la cama y me quite los zapatos, recosté mi cabeza en la almohada pensando mucho en lo de esta noche, esas mujeres del bar y en la sonrisa de Virginia, tenia algo parecido a la sonrisa de Rosalie, tan cautivante y pícara, me electrizaba, me gustaba de verdad, la forma en la que me aceleraba el ritmo de la sangre cuando me sonreía y me observaba, la forma que ríe antes mis malos chistes y su consideración conmigo ¿Cómo es posible que la gente invente rumores de ella? inclusive rumores peores que los de Isabella cuando era ella quien los merecía, la sociedad era injusta, la vida no mucho peor que la primera.

Deje de imaginar los rumores de Rosalie para solo tenerla en mi mente de forma placentera, primero me dedique a imaginar sus ojos, luego en sus labios, sus gestos, sus manos, su aliento, la armonía reflejada en su voz y su nombre rodeándome la consciencia como una cronología sin terminar, aquello termino por hacerme cerrar los ojos y dar una sonrisa entre la oscuridad de mi habitación, de alguna forma, algún día, esperaría a que fuese mía por toda ley.

**(…)**

-¡Vaya que desperdicio has dejado en el plato! Anda que debes comer, que cara de perro traes –rezongó tía Tanya dejándole huevos revueltos en el plato a Emmett.

Baje a desayunar para prepararme en este día de trabajo y me encontré con Emmett en el comedor con una cara de enfermo que no podía más que asustar, estaba pálido, débil y cansado, bosteceo a cada segundo que levantaba mi vista de mi plato, estaba seguro que no había dormido nada, comí sin preocuparme por él, podía imaginar que es lo que había pasado para que estuviera de ese modo y yo la verdad no quería entrar en detalles, no estaba para esas tonterías.

Bebió del jugo de naranja y eructo, me carcajee.

-¿Cansando? –bromee.

Cerró los parpados y asintió.

-Cansando y sin dinero, Cullen, regresé a casa a pie y si te preguntas acerca de las mujeres en el bar…-volvió a eructar. –No te imagines lo peor, en cuanto les dije que no tenía dinero por haber pagado el whisky nos dejaron en el motel, fue lo peor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

Sonreí, de alguna forma ese whisky no se iba a pagar solo

-Sabía que no terminarías en nada bueno gastando tanto dinero en whisky, debiste haberme escuchado.

Hiso un gesto con la boca cuando evito otro eructo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo no le digas a mi tía que me he gastado todo el dinero en whisky, creerá que soy un alcohólico.

-De acuerdo y entonces ¿eso significa que a Steve también le fue mal?

Me miro con cara de pocos amigos y supe que no debí haber preguntando, en ese momento llegó Tía Tanya con más huevo y jugo, regaño a Emmett de no probar bocado.

-Es increíble que te hayas pasado la noche tomando, solo mírate ¿Cómo irás a trabajar así?

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco frotándose los ojos y tocándose la cabeza de vez en cuando, tuve suerte de no sufrir una resaca tan intolerante como la suya, al menos porque supe cuando parar.

-Hoy no trabajaré Tía Tanya, los domingos son mis descansos –le respondió con la voz tajante. –Me recuperaría si me dejarás de gritar por solo un maldito segundo.

Tía Tanya se enfureció a un más, yo no hice más que evitar mirar.

-¡Eso podría ser lo menos que mereces! No esperes a que vaya a recogerte tirado en la puerta de un bar porque puedes irte olvidando de mí. –gruño y se fue hacia la cocina.

Emmett refunfuño, tomándose con disgusto el jugo de naranja, evite reírme, dios era demasiado gracioso ver todo esto, cuando Emmett de verdad se lo merecía, de una forma era tan irresponsable que Tía Tanya arruinaba sus planes.

-¡Perfecto! Ya cree que soy alcohólico. No volveré a irme de tragos hasta que se le largue de la casa.

-Mantén la calma –le recordé, acabe de comer y me levante –Debo irme, James necesita ver los planos que corregí ayer, debo estar ahí a no más tardar a las nueve.

-¿En domingo? –me preguntó consternado.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No creo que pueda descansar alguna vez trabajando para él. –suspiré.

-Bueno llévate mi coche, es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti luego de lo que tú hiciste por mí ayer. –me sonrió.

Sabía a lo que se refería y no me hiso más que arruinarme la mañana, me quede callado y totalmente incómodo y es que no quería pensar que le había mentido a Tía Tanya.

-No me gusto mucho mentir por ti, tuve suerte de que me hubiera creído, suelo ser un torpe a la hora de mentir.

Sus ojos resplandecieron en victoria y solo me molesto más, trate de no hacerle mucho caso cuando volvió a hablar, sabía que iba a decir otra estupidez.

-La suerte estuvo del lado de ambos ayer por la noche ¿No crees?

Se me contrajo la boca de improviso y solo me quede ahí para que me dijera las llaves del coche y largarme.

-Sí, claro, como digas –escupí, camine hacia la puerta sin antes despedirme de Tía Tanya, crucé la puerta y hable para mi mismo esta vez –Estupideces.

Conduje hasta la embarcadora en donde James me dijo me esperaría para checar los planos que corregí ayer en la tarde, esperé que los resultados que me iba a dar a conocer no fuera malos, no dudaba de mi eficacia en absoluto y supe que solo se trataba de algunas aclaraciones. Estacione el auto en un rincón lejos de los trenes aparcados ahí para su futura embarcación de provisiones y camine hacia la cabaña en donde era su oficina.

Cuando llegue lo encontré revisando los planos con una lupa, toque la puerta con los nudillos para dar aviso a mi llegada y asintió.

-Buenos días –me saludo.

Asentí, guardándome las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Buenos días, dígame ¿Para que soy bueno?

Dejo la lupa en el escritorio de madera y enrollo los planos, mirándome fijamente a la cara, no aguarde en sentirme impotente y nervioso a la vez, no esperaba noticias malas, ni mucho menos que se sintiera decepcionado de mi trabajo.

-Bastante bueno diría yo, acabo de revisar los planos, prácticamente los volvió a hacer pues encontré muchos cambios y eso es algo que me pareció importante charlar con usted. –hablo con bastante seriedad que las sospechas no se tardaron en aparecer.

Estuve a punto de interrumpirlo pero el prosiguió con rapidez.

-Me di cuenta de que sus correcciones son básicamente estupendas y acertadas, me doy cuenta de la tontería de personal que tengo al llevar a cabo la contratación del viejo arquitecto y director de construcción de esta empresa, me da gusto ver lo eficiente y dedicado que es, Edward, si me permite tutearlo.

Creí que bromeaba pero supe que él no podía bromear, no supe que decir, era como un sueño para muchas personas que trabajaban para él que su trabajo fuera debidamente reconocido y había sido suerte tal vez que para mis pocos días de trabajar con él pudiera darme ese reconocimiento.

Le sonreí, pocos talentos son reconocidos y es impresionante la forma que te hace sentir bastante bien.

-Muchas gracias, es increíble que aprecie mi trabajo, Señor.

-James –corrigió llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca -¿No nos tuteamos, ya? Estoy seguro de que trabajaremos muy bien en esta obra y que esta dando de sí mucho de sus capacidades, principalmente con Isabella en donde ha estado a prueba.

Trague saliva.

-Claro.

Tomo el plano enrollado y se lo puso debajo del brazo con el cigarrillo en una de sus manos.

-Iremos a mi casa si no te importa, me gustaría arreglar solo unos detalles para luego comenzar a dar marcha el presupuesto del material y es en casa en donde tengo todas las cifras al acceso.

-Estoy dispuesto a ir.

-Genial, vamos.

Cada quien tomo su coche, lo seguí detrás de él con el límite de velocidad considerable para no causar una catástrofe, cuando conducimos por la calle me di tiempo de relajarme personalmente dentro del coche una y otra vez, pensando y pensando, parecía que era lo único que podía hacer mi mente en estos momentos, el trayecto fue corto, demasiado corto o tal vez mis sentidos no estaban del todo consciente. Aparcamos los coches frente a la casa, esperé a que apagará el motor y yo le seguí, me sentí repentinamente nervioso a pesar de darme el tiempo suficiente para relajarme, tal vez porque no había llegado solo, era una sensación extraña haber llegado junto con él, bajo y yo también baje después suyo, caminamos hacia la puerta y Alba nos abrió la puerta como si estuviera viéndonos desde nuestra llegada.

-Gracias Alba –le dijo James con amabilidad.

Ella le sonrió, yo la mire y le regresé la sonrisa que aun no borraba de su rostro, avanzamos hacia adentro de la casa y todo pareció nuevamente extraño, no sabía si era mi imaginación pero podía jurar que se escuchaba música, como si alguien estuviera teniendo una fiesta en el piso de arriba en una de las habitaciones, escuche risas, gritos de mujeres riendo, no pude imaginar que se tratara de Isabella porque no era ella pero ¿Entonces quien?

James negó con la cabeza como si tratará de evitar escuchar todo aquel ruido y me miró.

-Mujeres, les gusta pasarla bien –puso los ojos en blanco –Estamos teniendo la visita de _Alice_, prima de Rosalie e Isabella y por lo visto a ella le gusta llevar la fiesta a todos lados, asi que será mejor ignorarlas.

Asentí, volví a mirar hacia el segundo piso pero al parecer tenían la puerta cerrada, seguí a James hasta una gran biblioteca, parecía un despacho que a una biblioteca aunque si estaba repletada de libros, me pidió que me sentará pero preferí quedarme de pie ya que así estaba cómodo, comenzamos a trabajar en los planos, el solo corrigió algunos detalles que también supervise, no fue tarea difícil y creo que no fue tan malo como lo pensé.

Saco otro cigarrillo, el tercero que llevaba desde que llegamos a la casa, lo encendió y suspiro.

-Los planos no pueden estar más listos, mañana mismo haré el presupuesto, de verdad hemos hecho un gran trabajo. –me sonrió a medias.

-Así es –concluí con una sonrisita.

Me quede sin aliento cuando escuchamos abrir la puerta, furtivamente nos dirigimos los dos hacia la entrada y vimos a Isabella ahí parada, con la mirada perdida y los ojos en el piso, alzo una ceja y levanto la cabeza solo un poco para escucharse a si misma cuando hablo.

-¿James? ¿Estás aquí?

-Aquí estoy, cariño, adelante.

Ella avanzó con pasos lentos, cautelosamente y con los brazos extendidos para lograr sostenerse de las cosas que estuvieran cerca de ella al caminar, la miré, quise desviar la mirada pero no pude, realmente fue imposible intentarlo, ella se acercaba y yo no podía dejar de mirar, aquel intento suyo.

James se acerco a ella y la toma de la mano, ella hiso un gesto con la nariz, seguramente por el humo a tabaco.

-¿Cigarrillos? Me debes una cajetilla y no me la has cumplido en estos días, realmente te gusta engañar a la gente.

James sacó la cajetilla, le puso un cigarrillo en la boca y se lo encendió con un cerillo.

-No aquí Isabella, no discutiremos cuando trabajo, además Edward está aquí –me miró de reojo, su voz fue sucesivamente descendiendo hasta el punto de no poder escucharlo bien –No te pongas imprudente.

Ella expulsó humo del cigarrillo por la boca y luego por la nariz, su ceja alzada estaba bien marcada cuando volvió a hablar con suspicacia.

-¿Edward? –Soltó un bufido -¿Desde cuando le llamas así? Creí que era solo un empleado.

Se me cerró la garganta, el cuerpo se me endureció al igual que la mandíbula, trate de evitar que su comentario me había causado una impresión ocupándome del plano.

-Las capacidades de Edward son muy considerables, mucho mejores que las de uno de mis empleados, además trabajaremos de cerca y creo que nos llevamos bastante bien en lo laboral, digas lo que digas, por cierto ¿No estabas arriba con tu hermana y Alice?

-¡¿Allá arriba?! –exclamó indignada –Por dios James, parece que no me conoces en absoluto, su horrendo escándalo me sacude los tímpanos, lo odio y no he podido estar en paz en todo el día, _Alice _solo me sigue para que vayamos a un bar a tomar y pasarla bien y tampoco parece que me conoce.

-Suena bastante bien –admitió James. –Lo de ir al bar, creo que te gustará

-No me gusta el Whisky y el Champan de baldío, es amarga.

-Si te parece les puedo recomendar un bar, conozco tus gustos y sé que te encantará.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, vi la expresión cohibida de James y supe que esto lo estaba exasperando, era reconocible que pudiera seguir soportándola.

-No puedo creer que hables en serio –masculló con el semblante agrio –Sabes preferiría no estar aquí pero solo vine por una cosa.

-¿Cigarrillos? –se preguntó James.

-No –respondió ella con firmeza –Alba necesita hablar con el Señor Cullen, creo que hay un problema con la fuente del jardín y quiere saber si puede echarle un vistazo, nuestro jardinero no estaba disponible y piensa si puede ser posible que solo pueda darle una idea de lo que se traté.

James se volvió a mí con los ojos ligeramente dilatados y se saco el cigarrillo de la boca.

-¿Sabes de eso?

Realmente no, nuca había arreglado una fuente, ni siquiera supe porque me consideraba para el trabajo pero deduje que James era el único hombre menos indicado para algo así, abrí la boca pero la cerré para meditar un poco las cosas.

-No sé si pueda arreglarla pero lo intentaré.

-Haga lo que pueda –añadió Isabella con una pizca de desdén, se acerco al escritorio a tropezones y se recargo sobre el borde para disfrutar del cigarrillo.

Me quede en silencio y luego avancé hacia la salida para dejarlos charlar ampliamente a gusto.

**N/A**

**Mis amadas lectoras, un placer saludarles! :) Me alegra tanto traerles un capítulo más del fic, como pudieron notar me tomo tiempo para ustedes en regresar los RR, me reconforta escribirles y agradecerles el apoyo, muchas pero muchas GRACIAS!**

**Favoritos y todo eso ! xD Lectoras silenciosas las amo aunque piensan que no tomo en cuenta su existencia, se que hay por ahí, con que recomienden la historia si les ha gustado me basta **

**Besotes y abrazos a montones! que para todas siempre habrá, dejen su Review si les pareció bonito el capi jajaja xD ando rara hoy. Bendiciones**

**Cinnluna06**


	17. Capítulo 16 Las apariencias

**************DISCLAIMER: **Los nombres de este fic le pertenecen a la historia "Twilight" escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completa y absolutamente mía. POR FAVOR EVITA EL PLAGIO AL ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS ¡SE ORIGINAL!

**La Sombra del Otoño**

**Capítulo 16. Las Apariencias. **

Camine por todo el jardín hasta la gran fuente de agua que estaba en el centro del gran terreno, mientras caminaba no pude quitar la vista del árbol de duraznos en donde Isabella pasaba la mayor parte de tu tiempo ahí y que por lo que sabía era muy importante para ella, no me di cuenta hasta que pase a un lado suyo que Isabella estaba ahí, sentada debajo de las grandes ramas quebradizas y la sombra intrigante que la cubría, me detuve un momento solo a observar que era lo que hacía, me quede inerte al ver que estaba leyendo el libro, "mí libro", su mirada se mantenía fija hacia el frente pero sus manos acariciaban y se grababan cada asignatura del libro lo cual me estremeció, pude contemplar realmente un semblante sereno y relajante en Isabella, repetía a sí misma la lectura, repasándola una y otra vez.

_No me acercaré a preguntarle si desea ayuda, no lo haré, además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que interrumpirla y molestarla. _Pensé, realmente las ganas de ir a preguntarle si estaba bien me dejaban sin salida, lo único que hice fue girarme y seguir hasta la fuente descompuesta. Una vez en la fuente me dedique a mirar cual era el problema, bueno en sí el problema es que el agua no circulaba, tal vez algo debía estar mal, alguna roca atorada o basura o tal vez esta cosa ya no daba para más, podía bien ser una escultura monumental pues estaba demasiado vieja, diría del siglo del Renacimiento y era obvio que pudiera haberse averiado definitivamente.

-Esperó encontrar el problema –susurré con el ceño fruncido.

Me arremangue las mangas de mi camisa hasta el hombro y hundí mi brazo en el agua estancada y llena de nenúfares, no quise pensar en la consistencia, no supe que hacer ¿De verdad debería meterme al agua y nadar en esta agua estancada para ver cual era el problema? ¿Era necesario? Respire hondo, no había otra forma, de todas maneras pensaba irme a casa después de revisar la fuente, di algunas vueltas alrededor de la fuente solo por titubeo y me preparé, me quite el cinturón de mi pantalón y me senté en la base de piedra gruesa para quitarme los zapatos.

-¡Oye Edward! –escuche a alguien que me nombró.

Entrecerré los ojos para lograr distinguir a la persona de los rayos picantes del sol y vi que era Rosalie, se acercaba con una sonrisa eufórica y sus labios carmesí ardiendo, corrió hacia donde yo estaba dando pequeños saltos sobre el césped, le sonreí mientras se acercaba.

-¿Cómo te va con la fuente? –me preguntó con una sonrisa de dientes completos.

Mire hacia la fuente y mi decepción se convirtió en vergüenza.

-Me gustaría darte una respuesta…-me apreté los labios.

Rió con gracia y se sentó en el borde de la fuente, miro el agua estancada y luego mis mangas arremangadas.

-Supongo que todavía no has empezado ¿Te puedo ayudar? Si quieres. –sus ojos se pintaron en ansiedad, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior y a acariciarme con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Un dolor punzante comenzó a darse en mi abdomen pero no me molestó, no era algo que me lastimara, lo disfruté, comenzó a gustarme más en cuanto ella cruzó las piernas y su falda dejo al descubierto parte de sus piernas, trate de no mirar tan fijamente pero era inútil.

-No sé si sea buena idea, es algo peligroso y sobre todo incómodo –le respondí parpadeando, completamente intimidado, desorbitado, maldije una y otra vez mi poca resistencia.

-De acuerdo –admitió ella con voz dulce –Pero al menos dejarás que vea como haces el trabajo ¿Verdad?

Asentí, tragándome esta ansiedad pero sobre todo el deseo.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Genial! –Sonrió mucho más fuerte pero toda aquella alegría se transformó en sorpresa y perplejidad al ver mi cinturón tirado en el suelo, enarco las cejas dudosa -¿Vas a aprovechar el calor para nadar?

Sonreí, subí el pie en el borde la fuente para terminar de quitarme los zapatos.

-No realmente, esta de por medio el evitar permanecer demasiado tiempo debajo de esa agua estancada, así que no.

-Entiendo –miró con resistencia mi rostro –Pero si te meterás en el agua ¿No sería mejor quitarte la camisa? Arremangarla no servirá de nada si piensas echarte un clavado –ocultó una sonrisa.

Me mire a mi mismo como un idiota y me desabroche la camisa, ella se sentó en el borde de la fuente y acaricio el agua con las manos, mirándome a cada movimiento.

-Mala suerte para ti que tienes que meterte aquí –comento con voz preocupante luego negó con desaprobación –Tenemos suerte de que no haya ranas en esta agua.

-Pero, sí hay nenúfares –admití.

Ella sonrió, siguió acariciando el agua con lentitud, el movimiento del agua fue sinuoso, reflejando su perfil con la transparencia de un espejo pero con el movimiento del viento.

-Siempre me divierto atrapándolas –miro hacía los nenúfares –me gusta sacarlas y dejar algunas por el jardín, inclusive cuando el agua estaba limpia metía los pies para acompañarme, es realmente delicioso –susurró con voz lenta y suave, acariciando con la lengua sutilmente su labio inferior.

Carraspee silenciosamente, bajando la mirada de forma discreta para evitar avergonzarme frente a ella pero supe que era demasiado tarde cuando presentí mis mejillas ruborizarse, mire hacia otro lado pero no supe a donde, mis ojos accidentalmente cayeron en la escena de Isabella sentada debajo del árbol leyendo el libro, no tarde en quitar mi mirada de ahí, de alguna forma inexplicable no me gustaba mirar a Isabella en presencia de Rosalie

-¿Quieres ver? –me preguntó Rosalie embargada en una inocencia cálida cuando me giré hacia ella.

-¿Qué cosa? –parpadee distraído, lamentablemente no había escuchado lo que me dijo cuando discretamente deje de observarla.

-Ver como saco un nenúfar, siempre me estiro demasiado para sacar uno, siempre se van hacia el centro pero verás que lo logro bastante bien –subió las piernas hasta el borde de piedra y se arrodillo. –Solo trataré de no estirarme demasiado…

Se inclino cautelosamente hacia el agua, estirando la mano para alcanzar un nenúfar que estaba demasiado hacia el centro, la contemple fijamente con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, estudiando su expresión sumamente determinada en la planta que flotaba y que con ansiedad quería alcanzar, mis ojos estaban en su rostro, mirándola de perfil, prácticamente diría que la acaricie con mi mirada pues no deje de mirarle, podía sentir al menos una satisfacción que me controlaba cada vez que me tomaba mi tiempo para mirarla, no importarse en que momento, o en que situación ahí estaba yo, aprovechando el tiempo para estudiarla, siempre, ella tardó unos minutos y ni en ese laxo de tiempo me despegue de ella, hubo un momento en que mi naturaleza venció mi ética por completo, arrastrándome a una parte de mi que no era nada familiar, no pude evitarlo pero cuando ella se inclino hacia todavía más delante su trasero quedo a la vista clara, perfectamente bien definido y entonces yo no pude cohibirme, fue inútil pero tampoco quise evitarlo, su trasero, su torneado y redondo trasero estaba a la vista mía, solamente mía, sin nadie alrededor, su vestido rosa pálido fue una ayuda excelente para captar un poco el grosor de su piel que se traspasaba de entre su vestido traslúcido, me mordí el labio y evite hacer algún ruido, me quede deslumbrado al igual de impactado por lo que acaba de pasar, no sabía si podía soportarlo más pero cada vez que se inclinaba era una excitación crucial, fogosa y erótica que jamás había sentido con otra mujer, la deseaba, era la única cosa que podía pasar por mi cabeza hoy y siempre.

-Hum…Dios, estos nenúfares son imposibles –refunfuño ella –Es una…

No termino la frase porque en ese momento un repentino estruendo en el agua me hiso sacudir el cuerpo, tarde dos segundos para darme cuenta que se había caído al agua estancada, sabía que la profundidad era el menos de siete metros así que lo único que hice fue correr y meterme también para ayudarla a salir, suerte que me había quitado la camisa y los zapatos.

-¡Rosalie! –grité

A los pocos segundos ella salió, comenzó a toser y a recogerse el pelo de la cara, no pude sentirme más aliviado de saber que no iba a necesitar pedir ayuda a la hora de sacarla casi ahogada, le ayude a quitarse algunos restos de hojas secas de la ropa y el cabello, comenzó a sollozar y a pocos minutos rompió en llanto.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

-Santo dios –hablo ella con rapidez -Perdóname, no quise asustarte de eso modo ¡Mírame! He terminado mojada con agua estancada ¡Que horror! –su rostro se crispo en un gesto infeliz, cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas no terminaron en llenarle el rostro de tristeza.

-Ambos terminamos mojados con agua estancada –aclaré, mirándome a mí también, logre mojarme hasta las rodillas, ella me hecho un vistazo y sonrió a medias.

-Perdón –susurro con debilidad.

Le regresé la sonrisa, quise acariciarle la cara, abrazarla para que me llenara de su cuerpo húmedo pero de nuevo tuve que cohibirme de tantas cosas maravillosas, no podía apresurarme ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí? La ayude a salir de la fuente, al menos tomándole de la mano, levante mi camisa y la cubrí con ella, aun no dejaba de llorar por el hecho que se había mojado con agua sucia y creo que la comprendía, a toda mujer le molestaba mucho el agua estancada.

-No debí haberte molestado, lo siento tanto, termino mucho peor de lo que llegue a imaginar, nuca creí que solo vine para hacerte pasar un momento incómodo, discúlpame por favor Edward.

-No hay porque disculparte, no tuviste la culpa, debí haberte ayudado, debí imaginar que podrías caer y no fui consciente de ello.

Ella negó con la cabeza, regalándome otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No trates de salvarme de nuevo, el error es claro, no soy buena en equilibrio y eso nos queda claro a ambos, de todos modos, siento que no debiste haber entrado por mí, eres muy amable.

Me carcajee, mi corazón ya ardiente se prendió fuego cuando ella se inclino hacia a mí y toco mi mejilla con sus labios, fue un calor tan aterciopelado que me desprendió por un momento de toda razón, me ruborice, casi estoy a punto de regresarle el beso con mis labios esperando el encuentro con los suyos.

-De todas formas hubiera entrado al agua para reparar la fuente – musité con voz ahogada, me sentí sofocado pero había olvidado de inhalar al menos cuando ella se había dado cuenta de mi sorpresa, parpadee y la contemple –Más bien, el hecho de haberme mojado no fue para nada un sacrificio, hubiera terminado peor de haber entrado mucho antes.

Sus ojos llenos de pensar se encendieron en un gentil agradecimiento que me dejaron atrapado entre nuevas pasiones.

-Suerte que no había ranas –aseguró entre risas arrulladoras.

Sonreí.

-La mejor de las suertes –coincidí.

Nos miramos un par de segundos que suplique fueran tan eternos como nuestras presencias ahí hasta que se volvió a inclinar hacia mi rostro y con un último beso húmedo en mi mejilla, se despidió y se fue directo hacia la casa.

(…)

Llegue a casa rondando las nueve la noche, todas las luces estaban encendidas y ni siquiera me tome la verdadera molestia de preguntarme porque, lo único que quería era llegar, comer y ducharme para dormir durante lo que me quedarán de horas, ni siquiera supe si tendría apetito para la cena pero no quería tener problema con tía Tanya al respecto, supongo que no quería escucharla, renegándome que me veía igual de flacucho que Emmett, así que esperé a que sirviera la cena sin protestar, aquello le pareció extraño y confuso a Emmett cuando me vio completamente abatido y somnoliento, se sentó con la expresión serena pero sin quitarme el ojo de encima

-¿Recreaste una ciudad tu solo? –Me preguntó con sumo interés y preocupación –Estás realmente cansado y ¿Dónde esta tu camisa?

Había olvidado por completo mi camisa y que Rosalie se la había llevado, no me complique como todas aquellas veces que lo hacía para mentirle así que solo esta vez deje que la verdadera brotará de mi boca como agua.

-Se la presté a Rosalie Hale, cayó en una fuente llena de agua estancada y lo único que hice fue…

Me interrumpió dando un golpe a la mesa, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y pestañeo tantas veces que le perdí la pista, lo mire sin decir nada y a juzgar por mi poca importancia a causa de su sorpresa no me interesó su curiosidad avecinarse.

-¡Espera! ¿Te has enredado con Rosalie Hale? Estás loco como una cabra ¡No! Creo que loco no debes estar, supongo que debes saber de que se trata lo bueno.

-¿A que te refieres con lo bueno?

-Solo respóndeme algo bastante sencillo ¿Rosalie Hale es la chica de la cual estás enamorado?

De todas formas tendría que saberlo algún día y yo no estaba de ánimos para mentirle a nada ni para soportar las discusiones de Emmett, le respondí que sí y el no pudo más que reírse a carcajadas frente a mi cara, esperamos a que Tía Tanya nos trajera el café y los huevos revueltos, en cuanto ella despareció de nuevo a la cocina volvió a interrogarme con sus preguntas que iban en sucesión rápida.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? ¿Es por eso que me preguntaste donde estaba el lago Farren? ¿Qué sucedió ahí? No te quedes callado, hombre.

No hice más que caso al ruido de su voz, comí lo más rápido que pude y no pensé en nada más que en descansar, todo el trabajo de hoy me había dejado agotado tan físicamente como mental, así que le pensar en las respuestas de sus preguntas indecorosas solo me dejaba más débil.

Su parloteo no ceso y creí realmente que se callaría por si solo pero mi silencio parecía que alimentaba su curiosidad tan sorprendentemente.

-Hay tantos rumores encerrados en su personalidad, Edward, vaya que me sorprende que me lo hayas confesado, no te diré que me extraña pues muchos hombres parecen sentirse siempre atraídos por ella y considerado lo inocente que eres. –se encogió de hombros como si le pareciera lo más común del mundo.

-Ella es encantadora, es lo único que te puedo decir –susurré con voz baja, sin mirarle si quiera, no tenía ánimos como dije, era agotador comenzar una pelea.

-Estás enamorado –concluyo él con voz solemne, me contemplo y suspiró a la vez –No puedo creerlo, de verdad, jamás pensé que la mujer que te había enloquecido fuera Rosalie Hale, es tan…bueno no es ilógico, ella es muy sensual, muchos dicen que es mucho más atractiva que Isabella pero no consideró eso una mala fortuna para ella, creo que Isabella puede también ser encantadora si dejará su comportamiento por detrás, me hace sentir mal que no conozca a gente además de las que viven en su casa. ¿Tú como te llevas con ella? ¿Es controladora?

-Esta algo perdida, eso es todo –menee el café con una cuchara, importándome un comino lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Perdida? –repitió sorprendido –Diría más bien que esta loca, su ego representa toda su personalidad, James y ella son el uno para el otro.

Todo este tema me estaba dejando cansado así que le pedí por favor que dejaramos de hablar de ello, creo que capturó al instante mi incomodidad no solo en mi voz y mi indiferente actitud, también en mi expresión, se calló por solo unos momentos y retomó la platica con algo más diferente.

-Peter, Steve y yo iremos a un entrenamiento de Beisbol ¿Por qué no vienes? Te relajarás un poco.

-¿Mañana? –pregunté, levantando las cejas.

-Sí, pero si no tienes planes, entonces podemos ir a restaurante donde sirven un riquísimos guisado, dejemos un momento lo de los bares y divirtámonos más sanamente.

En ese momento Tía Tanya apareció con una bandeja de panecillos de canela y piloncillo, miró a Emmett inquisitivamente y le propino un golpe en la cabeza hueca, él protestó entre dientes.

-Nada de Bares, además esperaré a unas viejas amigas esta noche, tú no vuelvas hasta en la madrugada –le pidió a Emmett con voz fría y mandona, luego se dirigió a mi con una expresión más amigable y tranquilizadora –Duerme que te vez como un pez fuera del agua, tú no terminas de trabajar, vamos que tengo que tener listo los cocteles.

-¿Nada de bares? –insinuó Emmett con calma, Tía Tanya le clavo al mirada y esté desvió la mirada hacia mí. –Tengo que irme, no me quedaré a escuchar charlas de mujeres de mediana edad y el olor a puros caducados.

Emmett despareció por la puerta minutos más tarde, yo me fui hacia arriba listo para ducharme y cambiarme, no quise además molestar a Tía Tanya con su reunión, cuando me metí a la ducha empezaron a escucharse algunos ruidos procedentes de la sala, el tocadiscos estaba encendido y risas de mujeres comenzaron a brotar por toda la casa, supuse que la reunión ya había comenzando. Salí a toda prisa del baño, me seque el cabello con una toalla y me vestí con cualquier cosa que se encontrara al alcance, me tiré a la cama y el estruendoso sonido de mujeres regocijándose en el piso de abajo se aumento fulminantemente a un punto de hacerse bastante insoportable, lo ignoré como pude y lo único que me dedique a hacer fue cerrar los ojos, poner mi cabeza sobre la almohada y olvidarme de otro día tan disgustante y pesado.

(…)

James me invitó a almorzar a un restaurante a las afueras del centro, era un lugar muy cómodo e impecable, había gente educada, agraciada y por lo visto con una ganancia financiera bastante considerable, ya que por los precios del menú, la fina mezcla musical de la orquesta que estaba en un rincón y las exquisitez de las bebidas extravagantes y bien conservadas era lo que me hacía pensar aquello. Pedí un vaso de ginebra para la entrada, James pidió coctel con limón y yerbabuena, yo no quise pedir de comer pues no quería ser un aprovechado.

No quise preguntarle el motivo de su invitación, supuse inmediatamente que se trataba de trabajo, acerca de los rieles y los presupuestos pero me extraño que no llevase su típica postura lacónica cuando era acerca de trabajo, esperamos a que trajeran las bebidas y hablo.

-No te pongas tan tenso, no venimos a hablar de trabajo –parpadeo –Bueno, tal vez en un momento del almuerzo discutamos algo pero realmente no es necesario, no tan necesario.

Me acomodé en la silla tapizada y acomodé la servilleta que llevaba sobre mi regazo.

-Realmente no creí que el almuerzo sería para discutir sobre nuestras vidas, no cuando es en un lugar así.

-¿Y por qué no? –me interrogó con la voz profundamente curiosa, se llevo la copa del coctel con suma cautela y gracia hacia la boca, dio un trago imperceptible y lo dejo de nuevo en la mesa –Somos socios, compañeros y amigos si lo prefieres, cuéntame de ti y Rosalie ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

Siempre resultaba incómodo hablar acerca de Rosalie y yo, sorpresivamente a la gente siempre le interesaba saber sobre eso y yo no sabía que responder, me había enamorado de la hermana de mi jefa (Prácticamente también era mi jefe) y yo lo veía como una burla, tome del ginebra y me resultó muy amargo que me refresco los pensamientos.

-Amigos, buenos amigos –respondí brevemente, evitando vacilar.

Rió con gracia pero sin restar ese aire petulante y escasamente de desprecio.

-El agua estancada no les refresco la mente a ambos, me supongo, mira Edward formar parte de una familia no es un crimen y pertenecer a la familia Swan mucho menos, no es una familia restringida pero la verdad es que aprecio a Rosalie como a Alba, son de mi familia y de Isabella, ten en cuenta que ella es una mujer joven, más joven que tú.

Sus palabras solo formaron una sola idea en mi cabeza que me desconcentro, me dejo realmente entre las penumbras de la confusión.

-¿Tratas de advertirme de un supuesto arresto?

-¡Oh no! –cabeceo –En absoluto, solo te digo que si quieres seriedad, es mejor que des el siguiente paso, ¿Por qué no llenarle de cosas caras y hermosas? ¿Brillantes y diamantes? Eso las vuelve locas…

-No tengo dinero para eso. –admití con la expresión débil.

Soltó una carcajada ligeramente y se volvió a llenar de coctel de limón, esta vez lo dejo a unos centímetros de su boca para tomar a cada segundo, yo me olvide de mi ginebra, además de su sabor amargo y extraño, no me apeteció tomar nada.

-Con lo que ganaras te alcanzará para algo, de verdad, te lo digo, esmérate, a las mujeres les gusta que las sorprendan ¿Por qué no intentas algo como eso? Llevarla a cenar te acercaría bastante, al menos eso le gustaba a Isabella, ya sabes como son las mujeres con los años, evolucionan tan inesperadamente que no las puedes sorprender con nada.

-Tal vez tengas razón, no estoy dando los pasos debidos, me siento aun bastante lejano, no se que hacer.

-Tengo una idea estupenda y tal vez sea una gran oportunidad –se inclino sobre la mesa para hablarme más de cerca, aquello me estremeció, no me gustaba tenerlo demasiado cerca, sus ojos nuca podían ocultar esa brusca personalidad suya que aterrorizaba a cualquiera –En unos días invitaré a Isabella a este restaurante, es su favorito de entre todo Cleveland, le gusta la comida y la música, no le diré nada a Rosalie pero ven mañana a mi casa inesperadamente y entonces sacaremos el tema de la cena, tendremos que ir los cuatro, será perfecto.

Lo único que me vino a la mente fue la cólera de Isabella en el momento en que se enterara que yo iría a una cena que desde un principio era para ella y su prometido y con el hecho de que Rosalie también estaría ahí la pondría a un más inconforme, sería la única que la pasaría tan mal.

Hice un gesto con los labios, tome ginebra para lograr prolongarlo

-¿Isabella estará de acuerdo con ello?

-No se enterará, te lo prometo, esto quedará entre nosotros, ella comúnmente no discute ante mis peticiones, ya sabes a lo que me refiero –no tardo en sacar un cigarrillo, lo encendió con un cerillo que sacudió en el aire y dejo sobre una servilleta limpia y bien doblada, los aros de humo de su cigarrillo no tardaron en aparecer, embargaron nuestro espacio envenenándome de imposible inquietud.

¿Cómo era posible que se interesar en mi vida con Rosalie? ¿Qué es lo que le alentó a hacerlo? la única que lo conocía bastante bien era Isabella y preguntarle que era lo que tramaba era una misión imposible.

-Gracias por el consejo, James, tienes más suerte con todo esto que yo, lo apareció de verdad el interés. –repuse sin bastantes ánimos, obligándome a tomarme la ginebra amarga y que de repente tomo un sabor ácido, a la igual que mi expresión.

James no dijo nada, fumó sin parar y más tarde dio una sonrisa lenta.

-Para eso están los amigos y ahora ya que estamos cómodos ¿Intervenimos un poco en el trabajo?

Algo en mí me aseguró que nada había cambiado entre James y yo, aunque fuese un prototipo obligado por él.

**N/A**

**Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy, no tienen idea que mañana y el jueves tendré un montón de cosas por hacer, tengo que estudiar como loca para un examen super importante y digo de verdad IMPORTANTE! jjaja me muero de nervios como nadie, así que necesitaré estudiar como loca maniatica. **

**Gracias de verdad por todo! favoritos, RR y todo lo demás, por seguirme y estar ahí, las adoro!**

**Nos leemos pronto.. (regresaré RR en unos días, besos)**

**Cinnluna06**


End file.
